The Ties that Bind
by Seaheeler
Summary: The ties that bind us are sometimes impossible to explain. They connect us even after it seems like the ties should be broken. Some bonds defy distance and time and logic; Because some ties are simply meant to be. -Meredith Grey
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone,

I'm back already! This one came to me while re watching season 1 and Kate was talking about her brother. I promise gonna try and keep the Mike bashing to a minimum (even though season 1 was the season I couldn't stand him in! So many underhanded comments, although Kate gave as good as she got!) I'm might even try and make them work, we'll see... I've made a little change, he's her older brother not younger and he's still alive.

I've got a general path for this story but it's the first one I've published without having it nearly finished first so you'll have to bear with me.

As always feedback is appreciated and always sending love to my loyal regular reviewers!

Enjoy!

The Ties that Bind

Chapter 1

Kate carefully tried her hair away from her face and re straightened her shirt, she stood in front of her mirror and titled her head looking at her reflection. It was her first day at Navcom and she needed to look immaculate. She inhaled slowly and held her breath for a moment, she swallowed hard.

"You've got this Kate..."

She frowned as the doorbell rang, she had meticulously planned her morning, she didn't have time for interruptions. She swung open the door about to dismiss the person standing there but instead she froze and her jaw dropped to the floor.

"Paul?"

The man grinned ear to ear, he was splitting image of Kate but in male form. He reached out and pulled her in for a hug. She was shocked and stood there for a second, then slowly wrapped her arms around him.

"Ah, what are you doing here?"

They separated and he held her by her shoulders.

"Didn't you miss me?

"Of course, but I umm..."

He walked past her and into her house, he walked around admiring her home.

"Wow, you must be doing alright for yourself..."

She closed the front door still puzzled at his presence, she followed him around the room.

"Paul?"

He ran his hand along the cupboard and picked up a photo of Kate and her crew.

"Mmm?"

"What, I mean how... what are you doing here?"

He put the photo down and turned and smiled at her.

"Can't a big brother visit his little sister?"

"Ah yeah, but I thought you were in umm..."

She broke eye contact.

"Oh c'mon sis, you can say it, prison, but that sounds so harsh, correctional and rehabilitation facility is more pc these days."

Kate stared at him blankly still trying to comprehend that he was in her living room.

"Right."

He flopped on to her couch like he already live there.

"So, mind if I stay for a while?"

Kate looked at her watch and suddenly realised that she was going to be late.

"Ah yeah, look I gotta go, but umm, I'll come back at lunch and see if you're okay... okay?"

He put his feet on the table and grabbed the remote.

"I'll be fine, you got Netflix? I heard that's supposed to be good..."

Kate paused at the doorway completely mystified, she glanced back at him for a moment and she shook her head slightly and left.

She rushed into Navcom and headed straight to Maxine's office.

"Sorry I'm late Ma'am, my umm, brother arrived at my house this morning totally unexpected..."

Maxine looked up from her computer.

"To be honest Kate I didn't even realise, I've had 2 conference calls and it's not even 9am... and I didn't realise you had a brother..."

"Ah yeah, he's been away for a few years."

"Oh well, it must be nice to have him home."

"Yeah..."

"Look umm I'm kinda swamped here, you wanna just give me a hand today then this arvo we'll set you up with you office and things..."

Kate nodded sensing that Maxine had no time for small talk.

"Well looks like you could use a coffee Ma'am..."

"Oh yes please, you might need one yourself yeah?"

Kate laughed.

"Why do you think I offered..."

Later that morning Kate sat at Maxine's desk trying to sort through the various reports and intel files. Dutchy knocked on the door and was surprised to see Kate sitting at Maxine's desk.

"That didn't take long!"

Kate looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh you'd hear about it if this was my permanent desk..."

He laughed and perched himself on the edge of the desk.

"Where's Maxine?"

"Oh, she's in a meeting, anything I can do for you?"

Dutchy smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, now that you ask..."

Kate was sorry she asked, she pushed him off the desk.

"No! I take that back!"

She glanced at her watch.

"I'm busy Dutchy..."

He put his hands up in defence.

"Geez, okay, the rumours are true, Navcom guys are..."

She gave him a stern look.

"I wouldn't finish that sentence Petty Officer..."

He placed a hand on Kate's shoulder.

"Seriously Kate, it's your first day, relax..."

Kate took a deep breath in, Dutchy sat down opposite her on the desk and gave her a sympathetic look.

"What's going on McGregor..."

Kate continued to shuffle the paper on Maxine's desk.

"Nothing! Just first day jitters I guess..."

Dutchy continued to stare at her, he knew she was lying. She was a terrible liar, if it was a lie about something serious her face always gave her away.

She looked up at him annoyed, she hated that he knew her so well.

"Dutchy, everything is fine..."

An officer knocked on the door.

"Ah sorry Ma'am, but there's someone here to see you... he doesn't have any ID but he's being quite insistent."

Kate walked nervously to the door, Dutchy followed intrigued at who it could be.

Kate spotted Paul being escorted into the office area.

"It's okay Patterson, he's with me..."

Paul shrugged off the officer's grip.

"See, I told you! Remember me mate, I'm related to your Boss!"

Kate grabbed his arm and pulled him aside.

"What are you doing here?"

"I got bored, I thought I'd come and see your official work place."

She looked around at the sets of eyes on her, she pulled him towards Maxine's office, Dutchy discreetly followed. They entered the office, Dutchy shut the door behind him, Paul turned to confront him.

"Who are you? Her body guard or something?"

Kate glanced at Dutchy, she could see he had questions.

"Ah no, Paul this is Petty Officer Dylan Mulholland, we used to serve together. Dylan, this Paul, my brother..."

Dutchy was shocked, she had never mentioned a brother. Paul stepped toward Dutchy and laughed.

"Yeah that was Kate's face when I turned up on her doorstep this morning... she doesn't like to talk about me or is it the other way round Sis?"

Paul playfully hits Dutchy on the arm.

"I guess we're both the black sheep of the family huh?"

Dutchy glanced at Kate to see if she was okay. He could see she wasn't comfortable with him being there, he cleared his throat.

"So umm, you staying long?"

He shrugged.

"Not sure yet, but it seems pretty nice here, I may stay a while, don't have anywhere else to be..."

He walked over to Kate and wrapped his arm around her.

"Plus, my family is here... what's not to like..."

Kate forced a smile.

"Look Paul, I've got a lot of work to do..."

He rolled his eyes.

"What happened to you Katie, you used to be fun!"

"Yeah well, that was a long time ago..."

Dutchy stepped forward.

"Well I've got an R and R day today why don't I show Paul around..."

Kate thought it was a very generous offer but she didn't really want her work and personal life to mix.

"Oh you don't have to do that Dutchy..."

"It's fine Kate, really..."

Paul shot an angry look at Kate.

"Did you plan this? I don't need a babysitter!"

Dutchy was surprised at his reaction.

"Nah, didn't mean it like that mate! Thought we could go have a beer, you could tell me all the stories for Kate's childhood that she refuses to share..."

The angry look dropped off of Paul's face and was replaced with a grin.

"Ah yeah, good idea mate!"

Paul walked out of the office, Dutchy followed, he turned at the door and gave Kate a reassuring wink and a smile. She sat back down at the desk and put her head in her hands. She was startled as the door opened again, she stood as she saw Maxine.

"Oh Kate..."

"Sorry Ma'am, I was just trying to sort out these files..."

Maxine laughed.

"No problem, just don't get to comfy at that desk!"

"Yes Ma'am... ah, I think I need another coffee..."

Maxine nodded.

"None for me thanks, I'm limiting myself to 4 a day! When you come back I'm got a free half an hour we can sort out your office..."

Dutchy and Paul sat in the beer garden of the local and sipped on their beers.

"So umm, Kate says you've been away for a few years, been anywhere interesting?"

"Ah, not really... you know nowhere and everywhere..."

Dutchy wasn't really sure what that meant.

"Yeah, fair enough... So tell me about Kate when she was little...she's gonna hate it..."

"Yeah, she was a tough little kid, she used to follow me around and insist to hang out with the boys..."

"Yeah, that sounds like her... but you know that's not what I want to hear!"

"Ah well, sorry to disappoint you but there isn't much to tell..."

Dutchy looked disappointed

"Except..."

His eyes lit up.

"The time she got high..."

Dutchy's eyes bulged out of his head.

"What? Kate? High?"

Paul took another sip of his beer as his smile grew on his face, he suddenly realised this story was going to make him look like the worst big brother in the world, he tried to change the subject.

"Ah look, probably not the best story to have floating around the Navy."

Dutchy frowned at his serious tone, maybe he was just trying to protect her.

"Yeah okay, fair enough..."

There was a pause in the conversation, Paul laughed.

"But I can tell you about the time when..."

Back at Navcom Kate was beyond anxious. What were they talking about? Was Paul going to tell him everything? She took out her phone and sent Dutchy a message.

"Everything okay?"

Dutchy was laughing his head off trying to compose himself, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he took it out and shook his head, Paul noticed Dutchy's strange expression.

"Everything okay?"

"It's your Sister..."

Paul rolled his eyes.

"Let me guess, checking up on us?"

Paul didn't need to wait for Dutchy's answer.

"Well I think that calls for another..."

Dutchy gave him a nod of approval, Paul got up and went to he bar, Dutchy replied.

"Finding out all your secrets McGregor... seriously, we're fine, everything is good! Now get back to work!"

Kate was now more worried, she shook her head and tried to continue her work. 5pm came round and she quickly packed up her things and raced home. She found Dutchy and Paul sitting on the deck having a drink and talking.

"Oh, you're still here!"

Dutchy turned and smiled.

"Yeah! We've been swapping stories and taking shit!"

Paul got up and gave Kate a hug.

"Yeah, I thought all your Navy friends would be straight and boring but Dutchy's alright..."

Kate turned and smiled at him, Paul pat her on the shoulder.

"Just gonna check on dinner, want a drink?"

Kate sat next to Dutchy

"Sure, thanks."

Paul walked inside, Kate glanced sideways at Dutchy.

"You didn't have to stay with him all day!"

"Didn't mind, he's a good bloke... he's cooking us dinner!"

Kate raised an eyebrow.

"Us?"

"Yeah, it smells good and I'm staying..."

"What did he tell you?"

"What do you mean?"

She hit him on the shoulder.

"Dutchy!"

"Kate! Nothing! He actually was protective of you! He didn't think that we should know about your past indiscretions..."

"So he did mention something..."

Dutchy rolled his eyes.

"No Kate..."

Paul came back out to the deck and winked at Dutchy. Kate could sense something was going on and she wasn't impressed. Paul cleared his throat.

"Ah Sis, why don't you go and get changed..."

Kate shot him a strange look.

"Why?"

"Ah well, I'm sure you don't want to eat dinner in your white uniform..."

She scoffed.

"Alright!"

Kate went and had a shower and got changed, she was walking down the stairs trying to pick the fluff off her dressing gown and called out.

"Hey Paul, I hope you didn't talk about..."

"Surprise!"

She stopped in her tracks seeing her living room full of her colleagues, Paul ran up the stairs.

"I think you'd better go out some clothes on Sis!"

Kate ran up the stairs mortified.

10 minutes later she came back down, Dutchy walked up to her and put a glass of wine in her hand.

"You got fluffy slippers to match that robe Lieutenant Commander!"

She hit him on the arm.

"You'll never find out Petty Officer...anyway what is this?"

He nodded towards Paul who was pulling trays of food out of the oven.

"Well, when I told him this was actually your first day at Navcom and that you had been promoted he insisted on throwing you a party..."

Kate was completely taken aback.

"Really?"

"Yeah, why haven't you ever mentioned that you have a brother? He really loves you and he seems like a great guy..."

Kate sighed.

"Yeah well, he didn't used to be, but it doesn't matter... he seems to have changed and that's what matters right?"

Dutchy could tell she didn't want to talk about it.

"Yeah exactly, and how nice is it to have family around hey?"

Paul walked over and gave her a hug.

"Congrats! Who knew that one of the black sheep would turn out to be a success! You always said you make something out of yourself Katie, and look at you! Lieutenant Commander McGregor! I'm so proud of you!"

He gave her a hug.

"Thanks Paul, you really didn't have to do all of this... and who's paying for this I mean I didn't think you had..."

He put his hand up to stop her, he laughed and looked at Dutchy.

"I can see nothing has changed! She always worries too much!"

Dutchy laughed and clinked his bottle with Paul's.

"Yup!"

"So, when do I get a proper tour of Navy life? I wanna see everything! Mum used to go on and on about how little Katie was on this big ship out at sea..."

Dutchy smiled.

"Ah, I'm pretty sure we can hook you up with a tour of the Hammersley, I mean Kate's not on it anymore but I'm sure she's got some pull in that area!"

Maxine approached them, Kate was surprised to see her.

"Oh, Ma'am, this is my bother Paul, Paul this is my Boss, Commander Maxine White..."

They shook hands.

"Kate, sorry to talk work at your party but we need to have a meeting first thing..."

"Oh no worries, anything the matter Ma'am..."

Maxine sighed.

"I might as well tell you here, your replacement has been injured and because it's such short notice I'm probably going to need you to go back out with the Hammersley..."

Maxine could see she was torn, she knew that she loved the sea but it was bad timing.

"Look, I've got a few days to find a replacement while the crew are on R and R but it's not looking good, I thought you're better off having the heads up now then being crash sailed..."

Kate nodded.

"I Understand Ma'am..."

"Well anyway, just popped for one and to ruin your night so I'll be off..."

Dutchy laughed.

"Well, so much for congratulations, I guess it's and congratulations and welcome back..."

Mike walked over to them and cleared his throat.

"So I'm assuming by the unimpressed look Maxine told you the news."

Kate nodded and sipped on her wine.

"I'm not unimpressed Mike, but I was just starting to get used to the idea of being on shore and actually having a life..."

Mike laughed.

"You're secretly excited, I can tell!"

Paul cleared his throat, Kate realised she needed to make introductions.

"Oh sorry Paul, this is Mike Flynn, CO, Ah, Commanding Officer of Hammersley, so my Boss, well my other Boss. Boss this is my brother, Paul."

Paul smiled and shook his hand.

"Right, so he's the one who's gotta like me for me to get a tour..."

"I think we can arrange that!"

Kate gave him a strange look.

"Why are you suddenly so interested in the Navy?"

"Can't I be interested in my sister's life?"

Mike and Dutchy sensed the sensitive subject and walked away.

Paul put his hands on her shoulders.

"Kate, we've lost all of time. I realised how important family is, we used to be close. Can't you see I'm trying to make things up to you!"

Kate sighed.

"I know..."

"I want us to be a family, Mum and Dad are gone. Kate we are bound together whether you like it or not..."

He gave her a hug and laughed wanting to lighten the mood.

"Now where is she? The fun crazy Kate, I know she's in there somewhere..."

2Dads appeared at her side startling her.

"Did someone say fun and crazy in the same sentence with Kate's name, I don't believe it!"

She hit 2Dads on the chest.

"Paul, this is 2Dads, do NOT pay any attention to him, actually just pretend he's not here."

2Dads raised an eyebrow.

"You know what that means Paul?"

He shrugged and shook his head, 2Dads smiled a devious smile.

"It means e definitely need to have a beer together!"

2Dads grabbed him by his arms and dragged him away. Kate took a deep breath in, maybe she did need to stop stressing. She was going back out to sea which she wasn't that disappointed about and her brother and her work friends got on like a house on fire. She sipped on her wine and looked around her house at her family and smiled.

Dutchy wrapped his arm around her.

"You all good..."

She nodded and finished her wine and handed him her glass.

"Refill?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Yes Ma'am..."

He returned a few moments later with another glass.

"So umm, back out with us..."

He nudged her.

"You don't seem too pleased about that!"

"Oh, I, no, it's just with Paul here, I feel kinda bad just as he's back I've gotta leave..."

"Yeah, so where's he been? It seems like you guys might not have had the easiest time in the past and he's trying to reconnect with you..."

Kate suddenly felt awkward.

"He told you that?"

"No, just I see he's trying really hard to, I dunno, like, impress you..."

Kate sighed.

"Yeah, we had a falling out I was 14 maybe, he was 18..."

"What? You haven't seen him for that long?"

"Ah kinda... I saw him a few years later but it was still the same, we couldn't see eye to eye."

Dutchy was confused.

"What issue could possibly tear you apart at 14 and 18?"

"Just leave it Dutchy, like you said he's trying to make things right..."

Dutchy didn't really want to leave it, but he knew that Kate would tell him in her own time.

"So back on Hammersley, just like old times..."

Kate scoffed.

"Dutchy, it's only been a week..."

He shrugged and broke eye contact.

"I know but I missed you!"

Paul approached them.

"So, Mike says we can have a tour tomorrow, as long as it's cleared with Maxine..."

"Sounds good!"

Later that night the party had wound down and everyone was leaving. Dutchy was cleaning up all the cups and bottles outside and Kate and Paul were doing the dishes.

Paul handed Kate a plate and glance at her.

"Did I ever thank you for what you did?"

She gave him an uneasy look.

"Paul..."

"Well in case I didn't, thank you and I'm sorry that I let you down..."

Kate sighed and continued to dry the plate and put it in the cupboard.

"I'm not going to lie Paul, it hurt a lot and I wasn't really prepared for the fall out but I did it to protect you and you just..."

Kate stopped herself, she didn't want to get into it. She had dealt with it nearly 20 years ago, she didn't really want to dredge up the past unless she had to. She exhaled and closed her eyes for a moment.

"It's been a long time and there's no point staying angry, you paid your price and you have to live with it."

Paul flicked the water off of his hands and dried them on the tea towel Kate was holding.

"Does that mean you forgive me?"

She nodded slightly.

"Yeah..."

Paul lunged forward and pulled her in for a hug, tears welled in both their eyes.

"I love you Katie..."

Dutchy stood at the doorway and cleared his throat. They separated and both wiped the tears from their eyes. Dutchy cautiously walked into the kitchen.

"Ah everything okay?"

Kate put on a smile.

"Yeah, just family stuff..."

End of Chapter 1

Don't forget to review! xx


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone,

Hope everyone's had a good weekend! I'm relieved that I've still got another day, the Christmas partied are killing me! Lol

Should have mentioned previously that even though this idea came from season 1 this probably takes place after season 4?

Thanks to my regular reviewers, please keep them coming!

The Ties that Bind

Chapter 2

The next morning Kate, Dutchy and Paul walked down the docks to the Hammersley, Paul ran up the gangway like a excited school kid on an excursion. He stopped at the top and saluted, Dutchy laughed and turned to Kate.

"He's your _older_ brother?"

Kate rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I'm assuming it would be exciting if you didn't do it every day!"

They boarded the boat and went below, Paul walked down the corridor poking his head in every cabin.

"How do you live in these tiny rooms?"

Dutchy shrugged.

"It's not that bad, it's only for sleeping."

Paul smirked and gave Dutchy a devious look.

"So are they co-ed cabins?"

Kate hit Paul on the shoulder.

"No..."

They walked up to the bridge and Paul plonked himself in the captain's chair and looked around and nodded.

"Yeah, I can see how this makes you feel good!"

Kate and Dutchy smiled at each other.

"Yeah it's pretty cool..."

"So what happens if you crash this thing? Do they take it out of your pay?"

Dutchy walked up behind him and laughed.

"Yeah, it'd only take 500 years to pay back..."

Paul's eyes were drawn to all the buttons and switches, he reached out to touch them, Kate watched him and stepped in between him and the controls.

"Don't even think about it!"

He jumped out of the chair.

"Okay, so what else is there?"

Kate and Dutchy walked him around the ship showing him the galley and the ward room.

"So, you guys have a chef and everything?"

Kate nodded.

"Yeah, Bird's our Chefo, but she's still involved in the action."

They continued to walk round the ship, they stopped at Kate's cabin.

"This is mine, I'm just gonna use the bathroom...you guys continue on."

Kate entered her cabin and looked around and sighed, she felt strange being in her cabin, even though she had only been gone a week if felt like a life time. She wasn't sure why she felt indifferent about returning, part of her wondered whether she secretly wanted to try things again with Mike. Even though things had cooled off between them she could feel something. She had always wanted to know how important she was to him because he was so bad at talking about his feelings. It shocked her when he had told her that he had threatened to quit for her but she couldn't let him do that for her, particularly if he didn't even want to talk about it. She shook her head, it didn't matter anyway, she was back on the ship.

She went to the bathroom and exited the cabin and walked down the corridor she was about to call out for the guys as she heard laughter. She found them in the comms room, she stood at the doorway with a worried look on her face. Paul and Dutchy had the head sets on and we're fiddling with the controls.

"Hey! RO is going to kill you if everything isn't put back the way it was!"

Paul took off the head set.

"What's an RO? And why is he so uptight."

Dutchy laughed and looked at Kate.

"How do I explain Robert? Ah, he's our Radio Operator, he's alright just a bit anal about his space."

Paul shuffled the papers on his desk and opened some drawers and chucked stuff from the desk in the drawers.

"Love to be a fly on the wall when he returns."

They took off the head sets and exited the room, Kate nudged Dutchy.

"He's gonna kill you!"

He nudged her back.

"Only if you tell him!"

Paul spun round on the chair.

"So where's Mike's cabin?"

Kate raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Oh was just gonna muck around with his desk too!"

"Mmm, that's probably not a good idea!"

"Oh c'mon live a little Kate... just something silly!"

Dutchy smirked.

"Yeah, c'mon X!"

They stopped at Mike's cabin, Paul opened the door.

"I've got a good one."

He sat at the desk and opened the computer and took a screen shot of the desktop and moved the files into a hidden folder. Kate peered over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

Paul laughed.

"So he will think his computer is frozen!"

Kate rolled her eyes.

"How do you know so much about computers?"

"Oh, I took some courses while I was... Ah away, so I kept up to date with things."

Dutchy laughed.

"Actually, I'd like to see how long it will take for someone to realise...is this what you two got up to when you were young?"

Kate turned and left the cabin.

"Ah, not quite..."

Kate walked away, Dutchy frowned at Kate's reaction, he glanced at Paul, he shrugged. Dutchy decided to go after her, Paul looked back at the computer and sighed, he shut the computer and left the cabin.

Paul sat in the bridge watching Kate and Dutchy out on the bow of the boat, he wondered if anything was going with them. He watched as Dutchy stepped closer putting his arm around her, is protective instinct kicked in, he stood up trying to get a better view. He didn't know Dutchy that well, he was a good bloke but it was his sister, he needed to make sure he was perfect. He picked up the radio, he pressed the button.

"XO to the bridge."

It startled them and Kate turned to see Paul in the captain's chair and smiled, she waived him out on to the deck.

The met out on deck, Paul wrapped his arm around her.

"So, lunch?"

Dutchy cleared his throat.

"Yeah, I'll leave you guys, you haven't really had a chance to catch up..."

Paul shook his hand.

"Thanks mate, see you round."

Kate gave Dutchy a hug.

"Yeah, thanks! I owe you!"

Dutchy laughed.

"That's dangerous!"

Kate rolled her eyes and whacked him on the arm.

Paul and Kate sat at the local cafe, Paul put his coffee down, Kate was looking around, he felt like she was avoiding eye contact.

"Are we okay sis?"

Her eyes met his.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I know we had a chat the other night but you seemed a bit off when Dutchy asked about us mucking around."

Kate broke eye contact.

"Yeah, I mean I'm glad you're here but it just reminds me of things..."

He reached out over the table and grasped her hand.

"I know Katie, I mean you said you forgave me but have you really?"

"I have Paul, it just it's not easy to think about."

"Look, I'm doing everything I can to make it up to you!"

Paul gave her a mischievous smile, she looked at him and frowned.

"What?"

"Like fixing you up with Dutchy?"

Kate eyes bulged out of her head

"What?"

He gave her a doubtful look.

"Really?"

"We're just friends Paul! We're good friends, I helped him through some stuff and yeah we're close..."

"Close?"

"Okay, so we have this rule in the Navy, it's called the non fraternisation rule, meaning we can't be involved with someone on the same ship. They don't really like it if we're not..."

"Yeah okay, but you were on shore..."

"Yeah for a week, now I'm going back on Hammersley."

"But you're saying that if you weren't on Hammersley?"

Kate gave him and unimpressed look.

"No, actually there was someone... but the same situation..."

Paul raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, so you're not the goodie goodie rule follower?"

"No, I mean yes... we have followed the rules..."

"Oh and so what's happening?"

Kate paused, Paul took a stab in the dark.

"What he's on Hammersley too? Kate, you little minx..."

She hit him on the arm.

"No! There's just a bit of history there... but I dunno..."

"Who..."

Kate hesitated, Paul eyeballed her.

"C'mon Kate..."

Kate looked down her food and continued to eat.

"Okay, it's Mike..."

Paul dropped his knife and fork.

"Mike? Really? Okay turns out I don't know you at all... didn't think either of them would be your type, so what happened?"

Kate shrugged.

"Don't really know, well actually yeah the Navy got in the way but I mean we didn't talk about it a lot. I was going to try and bring it up with him next week after I'd found my footing at Navcom but now, I dunno."

"So why is it only you thinking about these things!? What he doesn't have feelings? He can't communicate?"

Kate laughed, Paul had no idea how Mike was but he had got it in one.

"Yeah, I don't need you to be getting all big brother about it! Just leave it, it doesn't matter now anyway."

She didn't bother telling him about their full "history" she knew how he would react.

"So anyway, I appreciate you wanting to make it u to me but you can do that by staying out of trouble."

"Well, I'm sure living with a Navy Lieutenant Commander will straighten me out, if you don't mind having me?"

"Of course not..."

She gave his hand a slight squeeze.

"I have missed you..."

They smiled at each other and sat there in silence for a moment, Paul shook his head.

"Enough for the mushy stuff, so what else have I missed?"

Dutchy had arranged to meet the others at the pub, he spotted Mike and Swain at a table, they waived him over.

"Hey guys..."

Swain handed him a beer.

"Where have you been?"

"Kate and I were just giving Paul a tour of the boat..."

Mike swallowed his mouth full and put his beer on the table.

"Do you think it's a little strange that she's never mentioned her brother?"

Dutchy shrugged, he didn't really want to gossip about Kate but he didn't want others making stuff up and making assumptions either.

"Ah, she did say that they had a falling out when they were quite young..."

"Did she say why?"

Dutchy shook his head.

"You know how she is with her private life, but they seem to be getting along now anyway."

Mike sipped on his beer.

"Yeah, I guess. Just strange that's all."

The next morning Paul had come to see Kate off before she sailed, they stood on the dock and he gave her a hug.

"So, where do you normally go on patrol?"

"Where ever they send us, I think we're just off the coast today, might be back tonight if it's uneventful."

He looked at her nervously.

"Good, makes me a bit anxious, you out there with all the unsavoury characters."

She scoffed dismissing his comment.

"Paul, I've been doing this for nearly 10 years, I'll be fine..."

"I know, but I guess it just my guilt of not being around and protecting you all these years."

She reached out at touched his arm.

"I don't need protecting but thank you..."

Mike walked down the gangway.

"X, we're about to depart."

She gave Paul a smile.

"Now, you have all my contact numbers, if you can't reach my mobile just give Navcom a call if you need me okay?"

"Kate, I'm your _older_ brother remember!"

She laughed and gave him another hug and boarded the boat.

"I'll see you soon!"

Paul waved and walked off, she headed for her cabin to put away her belongings. Mike knocked on the cabin door and poked his head in.

"Everything all good?"

Kate continued to pack away her things and gave him a strange look.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

"Ah, just thought you'd be annoyed having to leave your brother after only a couple of days."

"Yeah well, we can't help it can we? Plus he understands."

He entered her cabin and closed the door. Kate stopped what she was doing and turned to face him confused as to why he closed the door.

"Boss?"

He stood close and lowered his voice.

"I umm, actually wanted to talk to you about something..."

Kate's eyes darted around the cabin, she was nervous.

"What?"

Mike could feel his heart beat faster, he stood so close he could feel her heavy breathing.

"Ah, can we grab a drink when we dock?"

Kate nodded not sure what she was agreeing to.

"Sure..."

Mike smiled.

"Good... I'll leave you to unpack."

He left the cabin leaving Kate utterly confused she finished unpacking and made her way up to the bridge. Swain was at the helm and heard her come up.

"Did you miss us X?"

She laughed.

"Ah, only been gone a week Swain, no time to miss you!"

2Dads walked up behind her.

"Aww, I'm gonna take that as a yes..."

Kate rolled her eyes.

"I guess I did miss you guys!"

2Dad smiled satisfied.

"So your big bro seems like a cool guy!"

Kate shuffled though the paperwork sitting on bench.

"Yeah..."

2Dads frowned at her lack of enthusiasm.

"Bet he's got some good stories..."

Kate gave him a death stare, Dutchy pat 2Dads on the back.

"Don't bother mate, I've already tried... he won't say a thing!"

Kate crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yup, he wouldn't dare!"

RO stormed up to the bridge.

"Okay, who did it?"

Kate turned to Dutchy with a guilty look on her face, he turned away so he wouldn't see his smile.

"What RO?"

He gave Dutchy an unimpressed look.

"My Desk is all messed up, all the dials have been turned wrong, they're all... just not where I left them..."

Mike came up the stairs look frustrated.

"Anyone good with computers?"

2Dads stepped forward.

"What's the matter boss?"

"Well I can't click on anything, nothing is working... it's frozen but not frozen..."

RO threw his hands in the air.

"Hmm the prankster strikes again and I'm putting my money on 2Dads..."

2Dads looked offended.

"Hey it wasn't me! Anyway this sounds like an amateur to me"

A few hours later the crew stood on the bridge, Kate sighed.

"Anything on the radar Dutchy?"

He shook his head.

"Nothing unusual... all Australian flagged vessels...going a bit stir crazy are we? God imagine if you stayed on shore..."

Dutchy looked at the radar again.

"Hmm, well if you wanna get your feet wet there is a boat that has basically been following us all this time..."

Kate walked over to the radar curious.

"Can you bring it up on the EOD?"

Dutchy typed on the computer.

"Just looks like a pleasure cruiser X..."

"Hmmm..."

She frowned at the radar.

"Look, they've just changed course..."

Mike sat in the captain's chair.

"Feel like blowing off some cob webs X?"

She turned and smiled at him, Mike nodded.

"Off you go then!"

Kate grabbed the PA.

"Hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations..."

Mike turned to RO.

"Robert, let them know we're coming..."

He gave Mike a nod and picked up the radio.

Kate, Dutchy, 2 Dads and Bird boarded the RHIB and headed for the cruiser, they pulled up alongside and jumped aboard.

2 men approached them. Kate cleared her throat.

"Morning Sir, I'm Lieutenant Commander McGregor from HMAS Hammersley, we're just conducting routine checks in the area, mind if we take a look around?"

"Ah no worries, I'm Jake Foley, captain. We're just out for a cruise..."

"No worries, just you and..."

The other man stepped forward.

"Dale, Dale Wilkey... and yes just us 2."

Kate nodded.

"Okay Bird, 2Dads check below..."

The men turned at watched as 2Dads and Bird went below, Jake covered his back pocket which contained a gun. A few minutes later 2Dads and Bird resurfaced.

"All looks fine X..."

He stepped closer and whispered in her ear.

"Ah the only thing is I've found evidence of drug use..."

"What kind of evidence."

"Just a used syringe..."

"Did you do a search?"

He nodded slightly.

"Yeah, just a quick one..."

Dale stepped forward overhearing them.

"Oh, are you talking about the syringe, I'm a diabetic...I can show you the insulin if you like..."

"Ah no, that's fine Mr Foley. So, you heading anywhere in particular?"

He shook his head.

"Nah, just taking her out for a spin, it's the first time we've been able t get out in a while, may do a spot of fishing while we're out here..."

No worries, well thank you for your time..."

They re boarded the RHIB. Dutchy tapped Kate on the shoulder.

"Why didn't you do a thorough search?"

"Smugglers don't use..."

Dutchy was confused by her answer, she noticed the funny expression on his face.

"Well they don't, anyway 2 Dads did a search, we'll keep an eye on their boat..."

Dutchy shrugged, he knew Kate knew what she was doing, he trusted her, he wasn't going to question it.

Back on board, Kate stowed her gear and headed up to the bridge.

"Waste of time..."

Mike shrugged.

"Better safe than sorry..."

The rest of the day was rather uneventful the returned to base on time. Kate was walking down the gangway, Mike quickly followed.

"Kate, so umm, dinner at mine?"

She smiled trying not to look to eager.

"Sure... 7ish?"

"Perfect!"

Kate walked into her house and looked around for Paul, she called out or him, he came downstairs.

"Hey! You're back already?"

"Yeah, pretty uneventful day actually...what did you get up to?"

"Oh not much, just trying to apply for some jobs actually but people get a little put off when you have to tick the box that says do you have a criminal record."

She gave him a hug.

"You'll get there..."

Kate started to walk up the stairs.

"Well I'm gonna have a shower, I'm actually out tonight, you'll be okay?"

Paul raised his eyebrows.

"Hot date?"

She felt her cheeks start to burn.

"None of your business!"

"You do! Do I need to give him the big brother talk?"

"No just yet! I think I can handle him!"

An hour or so later Kate stood outside of Mike house. She wasn't really sure what he wanted to talk about and she wasn't really sure why she had got dressed up. Even if he did want to talk about their relationship nothing could happen right now while they were on the same ship. She took a deep breath in and knocked on the door, Mike opened it and admired her for a minute.

"Kate, you look beautiful..."

She walked into the house.

"Thanks..."

"Ah, dinners nearly ready... wine?"

She nodded and sat at the dining room table. He poured 2 glasses of wine and sat down opposite her, she took a sip and looked at him over her glass.

"So..."

Mike took a large sip and put his glass down.

"Well I might as well get straight to the point... I wanted to talk to you about us..."

Kate drank her wine a little faster and raised an eyebrow.

"Us?"

He cleared his throat.

"Yeah, look I know you're back on Hammersley now and I know that we haven't really talked about things but... I know that we've had our fair share of umm issues..."

Kate nearly choked on her mouthful of wine.

"You could say that again..."

Mike laughed.

"So I'm assuming that you'll return to Navcom sooner rather than later and when you do I was wondering if I could take you out on a date..."

Kate couldn't help but smile, she had waited for this moment for what felt like an eternity.

"Kate, I realise I'm not great when it comes to talking about my feelings and I know that I should have done more in the past..."

Kate reached over the table and held his hand.

"Mike Flynn, I would love to go on a date with you..."

"Well maybe tonight can just be a preview...it's just going to be so hard to keep my hands off you..."

Kate giggled.

"Maybe we'll have to sit at the table all night..."

Later that night they sat on the couch watching a movie, Mike put his arm around her, she gave him an uncertain look.

"This is as far as I'll go..."

Kate rolled her eyes. Mike's eye darted from the TV back to Kate, she noticed his uneasiness.

"What?"

Mike muted the TV and turned towards her.

"So umm Paul, what does he do?"

Kate hesitated, she didn't know whether Mike was actually interested in hearing about him or if he was snooping. Either way she wasn't going to tell him the whole story, she knew how over protective he could be. She didn't want that kind of knowledge to sway his judgement, she needed him and Mike to get along.

"Ah at the moment, not much, he's starting to apply for some jobs up here I think he's going to hang around for a while..."

"Good... umm so why haven't you mentioned him before?"

"Ah, we didn't used to get along. It's a long story I don't really want to get into it seeming we're good now..."

"Okay, well I should probably get to know him them..."

"Yeah, that would be nice..."

They sat there staring into each other's eyes, Kate quickly looked away and stood up.

"Ah I'd better go before this goes further..."

Mike smirked.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

Mike walked her to the door, she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Boss..."

End of Chapter 2. Xx


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone!

Hope everyone is having a good week! Loving all the fics that are coming out at the moment! There a good distraction from work haha!

Anyway, thanks to everyone who has left feedback, greatly appreciated!

I'm still not really sure where this is heading but that's half the fun!

Okay, well on with the show...

The Ties that Bind

Chapter 3

Kate floated in her from door, Paul was sprawled over the couch asleep. Kate smiled at him and turned off the TV and covered him with a blanket, he began to stir.

"You're home early..."

She smirked.

"I told you I'm a good girl!"

He laughed as he got up from the couch.

"I'll soon change that!"

The next morning Kate and Mike were called into Navcom to discuss their next patrol. They stood in front of Maxine's desk waiting for her to start, Maxine shuffled through the paperwork on her desk.

"Okay, we've had some intel about a shipment of drugs that are headed for Australian waters. This is the boat..."

Maxine handed them a picture, Mike and Kate looked at the picture then at each other, they recognised the boat. Maxine noticed their strange expression.

"I believe you intercepted this vessel, "You Beauty" yesterday?"

They both nodded and stared at her blankly, she gave them a prompting look.

"And?"

Kate glanced at Mike, she was going to be the one to have to explain.

"There was nothing out of the ordinary Ma'am, the only reason we intercepted was that they seemed to be on the same path as us. They actually changed course soon after we noticed..."

Maxine frowned.

"And you didn't think that was odd?"

Kate shrugged.

"Well, not really?"

"Did you do a search?"

"A quick one...there was no sign of drugs..."

"Well, how thorough was your search?"

"2Dads did a quick search while checking their equipment..."

She then remembered the syringe.

"There was one thing..."

Maxine gave her an unimpressed look.

"What Lieutenant Commander?"

"A syringe, 2Dads did mention he saw a used one in the galley."

She stood up from her desk frustrated.

"And did you question him?"

Kate held her ground.

"The Captain said he was diabetic..."

Mike could see Kate was fighting a losing battle, he tried to intervene.

"Ma'am, there was nothing to indicate that the men were drug smugglers, it's was Kate's, I mean the X's first day back..."

Maxine rubbed her brow with her hands.

"I know Mike, but we lost an opportunity here, now if we find them again it's going to look suspicious. We'll have to track and observe for now and just hope we catch them doing something so we can board. You sail this afternoon..."

Kate and Mike gave Maxine and nod and left her office. Kate exhaled loudly as they exited, Mike could tell she was frustrated.

"Kate, don't worry about it..."

She turned towards him with an angry look on his face.

"Yeah, easy for you to say, you're mates..."

Mike gave her a stern look.

"Kate..."

She knew that her comment was uncalled for.

"Sorry Mike, I, just how was I supposed to know?"

Mike put a hand on her shoulder trying to calm her.

"We'll get them, that's how you'll get back into her good books."

She looked at him touching her, he realised that they were standing in the middle of Navcom and snatched his hand away.

Kate walked into her house and slammed the door shut, she plonked herself on the couch with a irritated look on her face. Paul glanced out of the corner of his eye, he could tell something was wrong, he didn't know whether to poke the bear. He muted the TV and turned to face her.

"Oh, I know that look, saw it repeatedly when we were younger, you're in trouble aren't you?"

She glanced at him unimpressed that he still knew her so well.

"Mmm..."

He poked her with his index finger.

"And you hate being in trouble..."

She rolled her eyes and got up to get changed, Paul felt a little bad joking around with her, it was obviously something serious, he yelled out to her from the couch.

"You want some breakfast?"

She yelled back.

"Yes please!"

Paul got up and proceeded to make her some bacon and eggs, she came back down stairs and sat at the kitchen bench and watched him.

"You've acquired a lot of new skills since I've seen you..."

He turned and smiled.

"I told you it was more rehabilitation than prison..."

She got up and poured herself a glass of juice, he served her breakfast and sat at the opposite side of the bench.

"So, you wanna tell me why you have that look on your face?"

Kate sighed and picked up a piece of bacon and crunched on it.

"I stuffed up yesterday?"

Paul reached over and took a sip of her juice.

"I highly doubt that!"

She placed the bacon back on her plate and moved her eggs around the plate with her fork.

"Yeah I did, maybe I should have searched this boat more thoroughly..."

"Why?"

"Well, they're on our radar for umm..."

Paul could see she was uncomfortable, he assumed that it had something to do with drugs.

"It's okay, you can say it..."

She looked up at him and then broke eye contact.

"For Drug smuggling... but the only evidence was a used syringe..."

"You know that most dealers and smugglers don't use their own product..."

Kate laughed.

"That's what I said to Dutchy, I think he thought it was an odd comment for me to say..."

Paul shrugged.

"Well I don't see how they can expect you just to assume that people are criminals..."

Kate exhaled loudly.

"Yeah, well now we've already searched it's going to look suss if we do it again..."

"Yeah but if they're dodgy they'll eventually do something dodgy and you'll catch 'em..."

He gave her a reassuring smile, she sighed.

"Thanks..."

"Hey, so is it okay if I borrow your car while you're out on patrol?"

She nodded as he finished her juice.

"Yeah, sure..."

"Cool, hopefully I'll have some interviews while you're out...So umm how'd your date go?"

Kate glanced at him sideways not really wanting to divulge much.

"Fine, but it wasn't really a date, okay?"

Paul knew what that response met, he put his hands up in defeat.

"Okay, okay, I'll leave that for another day, but it did take your mind off of being in trouble for a second didn't I?"

She got up and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Thanks big brother! I'd better go pack my bag, we're out again this arvo..."

Kate walked up stairs and past Paul's room, she noticed a laptop set up at the desk.

"Hey Paul, where'd you get the laptop?"

"Oh, I picked it up on gumtree, didn't want you to be checking my browser history..."

She laughed to herself.

"Gross!"

She continued to her room and packed her bag, she walked down the stairs dressed in her uniform, Paul did a double take.

"I still can't get used to you in that uniform."

"Well get used to it..."

"So umm, I was thinking of having Dutchy around for dinner one night..."

Kate raised her eyebrow, he shook his head.

"Not like that!"

"Well it's Mike that you should be getting to know."

"Yeah I know, but I like Dutchy!"

"You don't even know Mike but he would like to get to know you..."

"Okay, well invite him round one night..."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You're the best! I'll hopefully see you tomorrow!"

Kate approached the boat and saw Mike waiting for the crew, she smiled at him as she walked up the gangway and saluted him.

"Boss..."

He saluted back.

"X..."

She walked past him and whispered.

"Dinner when we get back? Paul would like to get to know you..."

He gave her a smile and a nod.

Kate put her things away in her cabin and made her way up to the bridge, Mike was sitting in the captain's chair and Dutchy was plotting a course.

"So, where are we off too?"

Mike stood from the captain's chair.

"Ah, coast watch have spotted that cruiser, we're heading to its general position hoping we catch tem doing some dodgy stuff so we can board and catch them."

"No worries, I'm gonna get a brew, anyone want one?"

Dutchy put down his pen and followed her.

"I'll give you a hand..."

They made their way down to the galley, Kate got out the cups and plunger, Dutchy hopped up on to the counter.

"Everything okay?"

She continued to make the coffee and gave him a strange look.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

"Mike said that you guys copped a bit for letting the cruiser go the other day?"

Kate shrugged.

"Nah, it's okay, I talked to Paul about it, I can't go around assuming everyone is doing something wrong can I?"

Dutchy shrugged.

"I guess, but that is kinda our job..."

"No, our job is to protect our coast line and to lend assistance where required..."

Dutchy smiled.

"So, you guys all good?"

Kate stirred the coffee and nodded.

"Yeah, I think we are, I have missed him..."

RO came storming out of the comms cabin. Kate and Dutchy leaned round to try and see what he was complaining about, Dutchy poked his head out of the service window.

"Everything okay RO?"

He stopped and turned.

"No, I'm getting interference, it's been doing it ever since someone messed around with my dials..."

He stormed off down the corridor, Dutchy turned back to Kate.

"Do you think we should tell him?"

She shook her head and handed him a cup.

"Nah, he'll fix it..."

They made their way up to the bridge, Kate handed Mike a brew he leaned in and lowered his voice.

"Do you know who messed with RO's dials?"

She gave him a nervous look.

"Ah yeah, but you know how precious he is, he just needs to lighten up Boss... we didn't damage them or anything..."

Mike raised an eyebrow.

"We?"

"Ah, yeah, look why don't I give him a hand..."

Kate went down to the comms cabin, Mike shot a look at Dutchy.

"That's not like her..."

He didn't know why Mike was judging her.

"Yeah but people change Boss, maybe a bit of your cowboy is rubbing off on her..."

He scoffed.

"So now this is my fault..."

Dutchy rolled his eyes and left the bridge. Bird positioned herself at the radar and smirked, Mike raised his eyebrow.

"Something to say Bird?"

She shook her head trying to hide her smile.

"No Sir..."

She turned and smiled sweetly at him.

30 minutes later a dot appeared on the radar.

"Ah Sir, radar contact, I believe it's the vessel we're after...

"Would they have spotted us yet?"

"No, she's right on the edge Sir."

Mike walked over to the radar and checked the position.

"Okay, I want to stay out of sight..."

Mike picked up the radio.

"XO and PO Mulholland to the bridge..."

Kate and Dutchy made their way to the bridge.

"Yes, Boss..."

"We've spotted the cruiser, we're going to stay close and watch them through the EOD, it's nearly dark so maybe they're waiting to do a drop?"

"Right , so we're just waiting?"

"Yeah that's all we can do, boarding them again with no reason is to obvious, they'll know we're on to them.."

They all sat at the bridge and watched them through the EOD, Bird squinted at the monitor.

"They're moving boss."

"Anything else on the radar?"

Her eyes darted around the monitor.

"No Boss."

30 seconds later another dot appeared.

"Oh, radar contact but nothing on AIS about this one."

They all stood around the EOD and watched as the vessels came alongside each other. Packages were being handed over from the unidentified boat to the "You Beauty"

Mike turned to Kate.

"We'll wait till they've unloaded and go after them?"

"What about the other boat boss?"

"Note it's specs, we want the ones with the drugs, we can't let them get into Australia."

Kate nodded.

"Okay, Dutchy, 2Dads, Swain, Bird with me."

They boarded the RHIB and headed for the boat. The boarded surprising the crew, Jake stormed up to Kate.

"What the hell is this?"

"Mr Foley we have reason to believe you have just taken possession of a quantity of drugs?"

Dale walked up behind Jake.

"Are you serious? Is this because of the needle the other day? Do a search, you won't find anything..."

Kate gave a nod towards 2Dads and Swain.

"You guys check below, Dutchy bird you to the upper..."

They nodded and proceeded to search the boat, Kate continued to question them.

"So what did we see you take possession of minutes ago from that other boat?"

Jake and Dale looked at each other.

"You've been watching us? This is ridiculous ..."

Kate pointed at the boxes on deck.

"You won't mind opening these then..."

Dale rolled his eyes and leaned down and opened the crates. Kate peered in to the boxes and was surprised to see sea shells. She looked back at the two of them with an inquiring look.

"Our mate collects them, to be honest we're not sure where he gets them from but then we sell them... he said it was perfectly legal we just have to be careful where we get them..."

"Right..."

Dutchy and Bird returned to the deck.

"Nothing to report Ma'am..."

"Right, you stay here I'm gonna join 2Dads and Swain."

She made her way down below to the others.

"Anything?"

Swain shook his head.

"Nothing Ma'am, oh and I did find some insulin and a kit, so they weren't lying before..."

She let out a frustrated huff.

"Okay, well if you think nothing is here..."

"Yeah looks clean to me Ma'am, they must have got this one wrong, it can happen..."

"Okay, finish up here then return to the RHIB."

Kate made her way back up to the deck.

"Okay, sorry for the intrusion fella's..."

"No worries, hope you get the baddies you're after..."

Swain and 2Dads return to the deck. They made their way back to Hammersley. Kate stormed up to the bridge

"They got it wrong Boss, nothing, there were shells in the crates...

Mike frowned.

"Are you sure? You did a thorough search?"

Kate gave him an unimpressed look.

"Yes Sir..."

Mike sighed.

"Right, I'll inform Navcom..."

"Should we go after the other vessel?"

Mike shook his head.

"No point, if they're not dodgy then it doesn't matter and if they were hiding something they would have radioed by now. What was your gut feeling X?"

"I dunno Sir, they seemed alright..."

Dutchy stepped forward.

"They weren't evasive or nervous Boss, I think they just got it wrong this time..."

Later that day the Hamersley had returned to base. Maxine stood in front of Mike and Kate looking less than impressed. 2 Federal Agents stood outside her door.

"They're insisting their intel was good..."

Mike was just as frustrated as Maxine but he was annoyed that she just wasn't letting it go.

"Ma'am, there was nothing. I don't know what to tell you, they got it wrong?"

Maxine started to pace in front of them.

"Mike, they're saying their source was reliable and there should have been some type of drugs on board."

Kate and Mike stayed silent. Maxine let out a annoyed huff and walked to the door and let the agents in.

"Commander Mike Flynn, Lieutenant Commander Kate McGregor this is Agent Glenn Knowles and Agent Felicity Rowe..."

They all shook hands, Mike could feel the tension, he glance at Maxine, she cleared her throat.

"Commander Flynn, Agent Knowles and Rowe just wanted to hear it from the people who were there that's all..."

Agent Knowles stepped forward to address them.

"Sorry Commander but our source was good."

Mike was immediately on the defence, he was annoyed that Agent Knowles wasn't even asking what had happened.

"Well with all due respect Agent Knowles I don't know what more we could have done."

"Well did you conduct a thorough search? He's never let us down before..."

Mike was getting more frustrated by the minute.

"So you're telling me you trust your source more than the RAN?"

Maxine could see he was a boiling point, she gave him a warning.

"Mike..."

He shook his head.

"No Commander White, that's what he's saying..."

Agent Knowles stood there in silence, Maxine gave him a questioning look.

"Is that what you're saying Agent Knowles?"

He didn't flinch.

"Well someone stuffed up and now potentially there's a large shipment of heroin headed for our shores, someone has to be held accountable."

Maxine wasn't impressed with his allegation.

"Okay, well what do you want me to do?"

"Nothing, we'll handle it from here...we can at least trust our people..."

The Agents left Maxine's office, Mike waited for them to be out of sight, he threw his hands in the air out of frustration.

"Seriously?"

Maxine shrugged.

"Look, they're just as passionate as us about their job, we want the same thing, for these bastards to be caught..."

"So now what?"

"Nothing, you heard them, they'll handle it. We just go about our business..."

Kate and Mike left Maxine's office, he stopped in front of her.

"You didn't say much in there? Normally you're the first to have a go!"

Kate frowned at his statement.

"Hey, I'm not that bad! And what's the point, they've already come to their conclusion but their intel was wrong..."

Mike leaned in closer.

"So dinner? My place?"

She gave him a disapproving look.

"Your place?"

"It's just dinner Kate, we've had heaps of dinners..."

She grabbed his arm and walked out of the Navcom grounds.

"Yeah but not after you've asked me on a date, there's a difference..."

Mike raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Is there?"

She shook her head and hit him on the shoulder.

"And they said you'd be a bad influence on me..."

Mike laughed.

"Me? Never?"

"We can do it at my house, you can spend some time with Paul and that way you can't attempt anything..."

"Me?"

She rolled her eyes and turned to leave, she called out.

"See you in an hour..."

Kate walked inside her house and smelt a delicious smell coming from her kitchen, she wandered in and found Paul at the stove.

"Hey sis..."

She dumped her bag on the table and peered over his shoulder.

"Mmm smells good!"

Paul handed her a spoon full of the mixture.

"My famous Lamb ragout..."

Kate placed the spoon in her mouth and her eyes lit up.

"Oh my god Paul, that's amazing!"

He smiled and ate a spoonful himself.

"I know!"

She playfully hit him on the arm.

"So is this an occasion or a normal Wednesday?"

"Nope, just a normal Wednesday! So how was work?"

Kate made her way up the stairs untucking her shirt.

"Don't ask..."

He walked to the base of the stairs.

"Everything okay?"

She stopped halfway up the stairs.

"Yeah, just stupid Navy stuff..."

"Oh umm, Dutchy's coming round for dinner."

"He didn't mention anything..."

"Yeah, I just texted him..."

Kate rolled her eyes.

"You got a bit of a bro-mance happening there?"

Paul gave her a cheeky grin.

"Yeah, like I said he's a good guy..."

Kate glanced at Paul.

"Ah yeah, you've said it a couple of times..."

"So how umm serious is this non fraternisation rule."

Kate put her hands on her hips, she knew what he was getting at.

"Paul! He's a good mate, and it's serious... that's why Mike and I are waiting but in saying that I actually invited him over for dinner, you got enough in that magical pot?"

He nodded.

"And please don't say anything! Don't make it awkward."

Paul put his hands up in defeat.

"Okay, I'll drop it. Can't blame me for looking out for you..."

"I'm fine Paul! Plus what have you got against Mike?"

"Nothing, as long as he makes you happy!"

An hour later dinner was ready, Kate had had a showered and got changed. Dutchy knocked on the door and let himself in, he stuck his nose in the air and took a deep breath in.

"Smells good!"

Paul turned around from the stove and shook his hand.

"Dutchy! you're too kind!"

"No seriously, you are! Don't get cooking like this, ever!"

Kate came out of the lounge room and into the kitchen as Mike knocked on the door, she went to answer it. Dutchy turned to Paul.

"We expecting someone else?"

Paul scrunched up his face.

"Mike..."

Dutchy laughed and nudged him.

"What have you got against the Boss?"

Paul tried to laugh it off.

"Nothing..."

Kate and Mike walked into the kitchen he handed Kate a bottle of red wine.

"Something for the table..."

Paul looked dissapointed.

"I'm more of a beer man..."

Kate nudged him.

"Paul..."

Dutchy held up a 6 pack.

"I got your back!"

There was an awkward pause, Dutchy wasn't sure why it was so uncomfortable.

"So what you got cooking for us? It smells amazing so I know Kate can't have contributed?!"

She hit him playfully on the arm.

"Hey! I do a mean cheeseboard!"

Dutchy laughed.

"Yeah, still doesn't count as cooking McGregor..."

She rolled her eyes and opened a bottle of wine.

"Can't please everyone!"

Paul served dinner and they sat out on the deck, Dutchy opened a beer and passed it to Paul. He turned his attention to Kate and Mike.

"So how'd you go with Knocker today?"

Paul nudged her with his elbow.

"You in trouble again sis?"

He laughed to himself.

"That's more like it..."

Kate exhaled loudly.

"No... I mean I dunno, the bloody feds are insisting their intel was good, that we're the ones that stuffed up. They basically accused us of either being dodgy or incompetent..."

Dutchy was stunned.

"What?"

Kate tried to shrug it off.

"I dunno, I mean yeah it's frustrating but they couldn't even admit that they could have been the ones that got it wrong..."

Paul laughed and placed his hand on Kate's arm.

"The only thing that you hate more than being in trouble is being wrong. Don't worry about it, they'll get over it!"

Paul glanced towards Mike.

"Can't you say something? You're the Boss right? Can't you tell 'em to get stuffed?"

Mike was about to speak when Kate interrupted.

"Paul, Mike did what he could, he's in trouble too..."

Mike cleared his throat.

"I'm sure it will blow over, they said they're handling it now so it'll be there stuff up. Ah, so anyway Paul, to be honest I don't know much about you, Kate really didn't talk about you much..."

Paul glanced at Kate, wondering what she had told him.

"Ah yeah, been MIA for a while, I guess we didn't really get along for a while and now I realise that I was a jerk and I'm trying to make it up to her..."

He put his arm around her and gave her a squeeze.

"Gotta be protective of her, only got 1 little sister and I only want the best for her..."

He eyes were locked on Mike, he broke eye contact and continued to eat his dinner.

Later that night the conversation fizzled out, Kate stood up and cleared the plate, Mike followed and helped her. She stood at the kitchen sink washing the dishes, Mike walked up behind her.

"I don't think it's going well..."

Kate turned and glanced out at Dutchy and Paul chatting on the deck.

"It's been a bit over whelming for him meeting everyone."

Mike looked out to the deck at Paul and Dutchy laughing and drinking their beer.

"He seems to be getting along with Dutchy fine..."

Kate shrugged trying to make his feel like it wasn't a big deal.

"Maybe it's because he knows you're my boss and that well this is technically a secret..."

Mike stood closer.

"You told him?"

"Umm well, kinda..."

"Kate..."

"Mike, he's my brother it's fine..."

He picked up a tea towel and started to dry the dishes.

"So why is Dutchy here?"

"Ah, he actually took Paul out the day he arrived, showed him the sights, they must have hit it off, plus he's my friend too Mike."

She smirked.

"You know, I do have dinner with other people..."

Mike stepped closer and whispered in her ear.

"As long as it doesn't end with dessert..."

She giggled and nudged him with her hip, Paul stood behind him and cleared his throat, they immediately stepped apart. Paul laughed.

"Busted!"

Kate chucked the tea towel at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Paul rolled his eyes and approached them.

"You're the worst liar Kate, always have been and always will be!"

Paul could see the concerned look on Mike's face.

"It's okay mate, I'm not going to say anything, I know it could get you both into a lot of trouble."

Mike smiled nervously.

"Thanks..."

He stepped closer and had a serious look on his face.

"But you hurt her and I'll kill you!"

Kate was mortified, she pulled him back out of Mike's personal space.

"Paul!"

Mike stood there not sure how to react, Paul's harsh stare turned into a large grin.

"I'm just kidding mate!"

He grabbed his shoulder.

"No one's stupid enough to stuff around my sister, she'll kill you herself!"

Mike laughed, Paul wrapped his arm around Mike's shoulder.

"C'mon, let's have another drink."

End of Chapter 3.

Don't forget to review! xx


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone,

TGIF! Another quick chapter out! I'm doing some projects for work from next week up until Xmas and I'll probs be working 60ish hours a week so not sure how much time I'll have to write... damn the responsibilities of being an adult lol.

Thanks to everyone who left feedback, I try and get around to replying to everyone.

The Ties that Bind

Chapter 4

The next morning Kate awoke to the sound of her phone vibrating on her beside table, she groaned as she patted the bed side table trying to feel for it. She brought it up to her face barely opening her eyes.

"Kate McGregor..."

"Kate, it's Maxine..."

Kate bolted up right in bed hearing her voice, she tried to sound more awake.

"Oh Ma'am, what can I do for you?"

"I need you to come in to Navcom ASAP..."

"Ah no worries Ma'am, but can I ask why?"

"I'll explain when you get here..."

Kate got up and rushed around to get ready, she got dressed and ran down the stairs. Dutchy was asleep on the couch, he woke up to her clunking around in kitchen making a cup of coffee. He poked his head over the back of the couch.

"What are you doing up so early?"

She jumped hearing his voice.

"What are you doing here?"

He got up off the couch and stood at the kitchen bench in his boxers.

"Oh, we may have had a few more after you went to bed last night, Paul offered the couch..."

She turned to pour the coffee in her travel mug.

"Oh did he just..."

She turned and took a sip, Dutchy leaned forward on the bench towards her and smirked.

"Well, he did offer your bed first..."

Kate swallowed her mouthful of coffee trying to think of a comeback, she was mortified, Dutchy burst out laughing.

"You couldn't handle me anyway..."

Kate glanced up at him and rolled her eyes, suddenly she found her eyes running down his body admiring his chiselled chest, she realised what she was doing a quickly looked away.

Dutchy raised an eyebrow noticing her wondering eyes.

"But I've never see you turn down a challenge!?"

Kate turned back to the bench attempting to hide her smirk and burning cheeks.

"Don't make me throw this coffee at you! Anyway, I'm gonna be late..."

"What for?"

Kate shrugged grabbing her mug and headed for the door.

"I'll let you know when I know!"

Kate ran into Navcom, she glanced into Maxine's office as she walked past the window. Her heart started to race as she saw Maxine standing with Mike and the 2 Federal Agents. She knocked on the door and entered, she gave a nod towards Maxine and Mike.

"Ma'am, Sir..."

Maxine glanced at the Agents and then back at Kate.

"Ah Lieutenant Commander McGregor, thanks for coming in."

She glanced at their faces, she knew this wasn't going to be a fun meeting, Maxine stepped towards her.

"So, while following up on the drugs case Agent Knowles and Agent Rowe came across some information that they found troubling and they wanted to speak to you. They have raised the issue with Commander Flynn and I and I thought it would be a good idea to..."

Kate had no idea what Maxine was getting at but she was getting more nervous by the minute and Maxine was trying to make it as PC as possible but it wasn't helping, Kate interrupted.

"Ma'am, with all due respect could you please just..."

Agent Knowles stepped forward trying to assert his position.

"Lieutenant Commander, why did you fail to mention that your brother was recently released from prison?"

Kate was taken aback, she wasn't expecting that to be the question but either way she didn't think that it was any of their business.

"Umm, I didn't think it was relevant..."

Agent Knowles stepped closer and raised his voice slightly.

"Not relevant? Your brother is a convicted drug dealer and we're trying to catch the people that he could potentially know or be involved with. How is that not relevant?"

Kate couldn't believe they were accusing Paul of being involved.

"Hang on a minute, just because Paul dealt with heroin and this supposed shipment was heroin..."

Agent Knowles interrupted.

"So you're admitting that he could be involved."

Kate couldn't believe the audacity of this agent.

"No! You're twisting my words..."

Agent Rowe could see that they weren't going to get anywhere with Agent Knowles questioning her, she stepped towards Kate and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Is there any chance you _accidentally_ mentioned this operation to you brother?"

Kate knew she was just trying to play good cop and she wasn't having a bar of it.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, did you?"

Kate raised her hands to pause the conversation and compose herself.

"Hang on a minute, so you're saying I'm either dodgy or stupid?"

Maxine could tell Kate was about to lose it.

"Agent Knowles, Agent Rowe could you give us a minute?"

"What to get your stories straight?"

It was Maxine's turn to be outraged.

"That's way out of line! You need to remember you're making accusations with no evidence, you're messing with officers reputations..."

"I do realise that Ma'am, I don't think _you_ realise the bigger picture and what's a stake here?!"

Kate couldn't believe how far this had escalated, she clenched her fist by her side.

"My brother is not a drug smuggler and I am not feeding him information so you can just forget about that theory!"

Agent Knowles wasn't convinced.

"So you're saying that it's just a coincidence that this operation failed?"

Kate stepped closer to him indicating that she wasn't intimidated.

"Maybe, but why can't you guys admit that it could have been a failing on your part!"

Agent Knowles wasn't going to give in, he turned his attention to Maxine.

"Commander White, I would like to request that Lieutenant Commander McGregor be excused from the current patrol and not have any other involvement in this case..."

Maxine glanced at Kate, she didn't like any of this but she understood where the Agents were coming from. Kate took Maxine's silence as agreement, she couldn't believe that Maxine was taking their side, she looked at Maxine in disbelief.

"Ma'am?"

"I'm sorry Kate, look, I know you were doing this as a favour. I had taken your replacement off the top of my list as I thought you'd be fine for a couple of weeks but yes Agent Knowles I will find a replacement."

They nodded and left. Kate stood in front of Maxine bewildered.

"Ma'am?"

"I'm sorry Kate, my hands are tied, I don't believe it for a minute but you have to see how this looks?"

Kate shook her head in disbelief.

"No, I don't know how this looks! All I see is how this is going to look to others on the ship and at Navcom."

"Kate I'll keep this strictly need to know, we'll just say that I found a replacement quickly."

Kate stormed out of the office, Mike followed her and tried to stop her.

"Kate..."

He grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Kate!"

He led her down the corridor and into her old office, they entered and he shut the door.

"Is it true?"

Kate spun round and couldn't believe that he was accusing her too.

"Seriously?"

Mike could see she was distressed and she was going to take his questions wrong but he had to ask, it hurt him that she didn't confide in him.

"No, about Paul? He was in prison?"

Kate sat down and put her head in her hands.

"Yes..."

He stood above her.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He cringed, it wasn't meant to sound like so critical but it was too late, she looked up at him annoyed.

"Mike, don't make this about you!"

"Kate, were supposed to be starting a relationship, don't you think this is something that I should know?"

She stood up, she wasn't going to be lectured like a child.

"No Mike, why do you need to know?"

"Kate, I'm your friend... and your boss?!"

"Ah there it is! The real reason..."

Kate aggressively pointed her finger in his direction.

" _You_ don't want to look stupid?"

He wanted to stop but the words just kept coming out of his mouth.

"Yeah! That too Kate! How do you think this looks?"

Kate glared at him, she couldn't believe how he was going on about it.

"You don't want to look stupid, is that why you didn't say anything in there?"

He raised his voice slightly, she wasn't listening.

"What did you want me to say? I don't know your brother..."

"So you think he's involved? Thanks, nice to know who has my back..."

She stormed out of her office leaving Mike shaking his head.

Kate stormed into her house, she was so angry she wanted to cry and scream at the same time. She didn't know how to let it out, she paced around the lounge room muttering to herself. Dutchy came out of the kitchen, she was surprised to see him.

"What are you still doing here?"

"Oh, I just hung around just in case you were going to be a while, Paul has a job interview and I was going to take him... Is everything okay?"

She took a few deep breaths in trying to calm her rage.

"Yeah, fine..."

She needed to be alone, she wasn't going to take it out on Dutchy or Paul. She went into her bedroom and shut the door, Paul came out of his room hearing the door slam.

"Was that Kate?"

Dutchy nodded.

"Yeah, umm hey you don't wanna be late mate, c'mon I'll drop you off and give me a call when you're done."

Paul glanced back at Kate's door, Dutchy noticed his reluctance.

"It's okay, I'll come back and check on her..."

He smiled and gave him a nod.

"Thanks..."

Dutchy dropped Paul at the docks and drove back to Kate's house. He knew something was wrong and he was going to find out what it was. He arrived at her house and found another car in the drive way. As he approached the door her could hear raised voices, as he got closer he recognised the second voice as Mike's.

He wondered whether he should turn around and let them have their privacy, he paused for a minute listening, he could hear in Kate voice that she wasn't happy with him being there. He cautiously entered her house and found them in a stand off in her lounge room, she was startled to see him.

"Dutchy..."

Dutchy glanced back and forth between them not wanting to make direct eye contact with either of them.

"Kate, Boss..."

Kate stepped away from Mike.

"Ah, Mike was just leaving..."

Mike shook his head.

"No Kate, we need to talk..."

Kate defiantley crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine, whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of him..."

Dutchy glanced Mike, he could tell that he had a lot more to say but he wasn't prepared to say it in front of him.

"Ah it's okay, I'll leave you two too..."

Dutchy turned to leave but Kate grabbed his arm to stop him.

"No, stay..."

She turned her attention back to Mike and raised an eyebrow waiting for him to start. Mike glanced at Dutchy again.

"Well, I think Dutchy would agree that were a little concerned that you never mentioned your brother and the fact that he was in prison..."

Dutchy's eyes widened, _prison_ , this was new information to him. This did make him concerned, but not in the way he thought that Mike was implying, he didn't want to her to think that he was taking sides.

Mike waited for him to respond, Kate glare was now solely focused on him.

"Dutchy?"

Dutchy's eyes darted from Kate to Mike, he cleared his throat.

"Ah, well surprised, maybe, I guess."

Kate went to walk away, she wasn't going to be lectured by both of them, Dutchy tried to smooth over the conversation.

"But it doesn't matter Kate, he's changed right? He's trying to make a better life for himself..."

She turned back to face him.

"Yeah, he is...Thanks Dutchy..."

Mike threw his hands in the air.

"I can't win, Kate. I'm just concerned about you and the situation, why can't you understand..."

She stormed up to him and raised her voice.

"Well why can't you just say that? Instead you ask underhanded questions that make everyone feel uncomfortable."

Mike let out a frustrated hiss.

"Why can't you just understand what I'm saying? You know I care about you!"

Kate couldn't hear any more.

"Just get out, I can't talk to you!"

Mike shook his head and glanced at Dutchy as he walked out the door. Kate crumpled into a heap on the couch and sighed. Dutchy was worried for her and sat next her.

"Kate, what an earth is going on?"

She turned to face him, she didn't really want to tell him everything, she didn't want to get anyone else involved but she had to tell someone, she knew that he would straight with her, she could always trust that.

"I'm being taken off Hammersley..."

Dutchy tried not to react.

"What?"

She looked up to the ceiling trying to blink away her tears.

"They have basically accused me of being involved with the stuff up..."

Dutchy frowned not understanding.

"How?"

He could see she was reluctant, he placed a hand on her knee for encouragement.

"Kate, you know you can tell me anything..."

She sniffed tying to compose herself, the last time she had to explain this she was 15 and it was to a shrink.

"I'll have to start from the beginning..."

Dutchy sat there with an intense look on his face waiting for her to start, he had no idea what this was about but he was getting increasingly nervous.

"You wanna start with the Paul was in prison part?"

Kate sighed.

"Thanks for not freaking out like everyone else, he was in for drugs..."

Dutchy smiled trying to hide his apprehension. Kate quickly glanced at him to see his reaction then looked down at the floor.

"Right...but I still don't understand."

"The feds found out and accused me of leaking information to him, because they think he's involved..."

Dutchy couldn't keep it in, he leapt off the couch in outrage.

"That's ridiculous!"

Kate scoffed in agreement.

"You don't have to tell me..."

He sat back down wondering if asking questions was going to be too much. He lowered his voice so he didn't come across as intimidating.

"So what was he actually changed for? Possession? I didn't think that carried that much of a sentence?"

Kate broke eye contact.

"Ah well, at first it was possession but then he got into dealing..."

"So is that why you had a falling out?"

Tears started to fall from her eyes, his protective instinct kicked in immediately and he pulled her in for a hug trying to soothe her. He didn't often see her cry and it worried him, he knew that there was more to it. Kate glanced up and looked into his eyes.

"I was worried he was going to tell you..."

Dutchy thought back to the story that Paul was going to tell.

"Was it something to do with you getting high?"

Kate's heart skipped a beat.

"What he did tell you?"

"He mentioned something but then quickly changed the subject..."

Kate rubbed her hand over her face.

"At least he doesn't think it's a joke anymore..."

"Kate, what is it?!"

"So umm one night Paul and his mates where doing their thing, you know, hanging out with their muscle cars and playing loud music. They were drinking and I wanted to hang out with them. I, like every dorky litter sister I had a crush on one of his mates, Jay, and I wanted to prove to them that I was 'cool'.

Dutchy frowned knowing that the story wasn't going to make him feel good about Paul.

"So Jay was kind of flirting with me, I don't know why, maybe Paul told him to do it to make me feel good, and I guess I was just getting carried away..."

Dutchy took a sharp breath in predicting what she was going to say next.

"What happened Kate?"

Kate realised what Dutchy was implying.

"Oh nothing like that, there's no way..."

Dutchy sighed with relief.

"Good..."

"So he took out a bag of pills and..."

He knew what was coming.

"Oh Kate, you didn't..."

She shrugged.

"Not one of my finest moments and there's no way I'm advocating drug use but we've all done stupid things."

"Okay, so you took some ecstasy, how did that lead to you guys not talking?"

Kate sighed, this was the part of the story she didn't want to tell.

"We were high and had a few drinks, and we thought it was a good idea to get in the car and do burnouts and stuff."

Dutchy ran his hands though his hair, he knew this was going to end badly. He winced and looked up at her as she continued.

"There was an accident, the car flipped and Jay wasn't wearing a seatbelt."

Kate had to stop, she calmed he breathing and wiped the flow of tears from her face.

"Kate..."

They sat there in silence for a moment, Dutchy was way in over his head he didn't really know what to do. Kate took another deep breath in.

"I admitted to driving the car..."

Dutchy tilted his head trying to make sense of the sentence.

"What do you mean _admitted_?"

"I wasn't driving but I took the fall, Paul was 18, he would have been charged as an adult. I made him a deal, he had to promise that if I admitted to it he would stop the drugs and start again..."

Dutchy couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What?!"

"He promised, but that lasted all of 2 months...he went away for dealing..."

"Wait a minute, he just let you take the fall?"

Kate knew it was wrong but she didn't want him to hate Paul.

"Yes and no, I wanted to do it but I don't think I was prepared for what was to come, I don't think I really understood what I was doing..."

"Kate that's crazy, why would you do that?"

"He's my brother Dutchy, I know you're an only child and I don't want to be insulting and say you wouldn't understand but... you wouldn't. Paul was everything to me, he always protected me, he was my idol.

Dutchy scoffed, frustrated at her idea of an idol.

"Yeah some idol, a druggie who let his little sister go down for killing someone..."

Kate reached out and placed her hand on his arm.

"Dutchy, please..."

"How are you even in the Navy then?"

"He came clean about a year later, he said it was the guilt. My record was wiped and he was charged with manslaughter, he got 10 years..."

Dutchy was still a gobsmacked.

"So what, you've forgiven him?"

"I had too Dutchy... You know I hate to admit but the counsellor I saw was right, holding on to anger only made things worse, it eats you alive and it was my idea after all. I never went to see him, he wrote me letters asking me to forgive him but I never said that I did, well not until last week when he showed up."

"But you were just a kid! How could he do that to his baby sister."

Kate put her hands on his, she knew that he was protective of her but she didn't want this to ruin the friendship they had.

"Dutchy please understand, I'm telling you because I thought you would understand, but I'm asking you to let it go."

Dutchy looked at her and her pleading expression. He couldn't believe that family would do that to family but if Kate was able to forgive him why shouldn't he?

"So what's going to happen?"

Kate shrugged.

"I dunno, I'm off the case."

"But you have to defend yourself... I don't even know how that theory works, so basically their saying you joined the Navy like 15 years ago just so you could pull of this plan now?"

Kate rolled her eyes.

"I don't know, I don't actually want to know how their brain works. I'm hoping it will just blow over, I mean they can't prove anything but neither can I."

"No wonder he's trying to make things up to you..."

Kate shrugged and wiped the tears from her face.

"Just try not and let this sway your judgement, I could tell you a thousand stories where he helped me, where he was the best big brother in the world..."

He gave her a sceptical look, his mobile rang, it was Paul, he answered it trying to sound un-phased.

"Paul, mate, all done? Cool I'm on my way..."

He hung up the phone.

"He's finished his interview..."

Dutchy went to get up and leave, Kate placed a hand n his arm.

"Please don't tell him..."

"Kate..."

"Dutchy please, don't make me beg. We don't need to drag this up, we're good now, I don't want this to ruin any chance of being a family again."

Dutchy didn't agree but he didn't want to put any more stress on Kate, he nodded and left. A little while later they returned, Paul triumphantly swung open the door.

"You're officially looking at a dock worker!"

He walked over and stood in front of Kate, she stood up and hugged him, he could tell something was wrong, he held her by her shoulders.

"Kate?"

She avoided his glance.

"What?"

He glanced at Dutchy for answers, Dutchy acted none the wiser and shrugged. She walked into the kitchen trying to avoid Paul's questioning look.

"Celebratory drink?"

Kate brought out 2 beers and a glass of wine for herself.

"Well, I have some news too, I'm back on shore..."

Again Paul glanced at Dutchy noticing her weird tone.

"And that's a good thing?"

She smiled and nodded and wrapped her arm around him.

"Yeah, that way I can spend more time with my brother!"

There was a knock on the door, Kate was puzzled at who it could be. She cautiously opened the door hoping it wasn't Mike, she was surprised to see Maxine.

"Ma'am..."

"Ah, Kate I know this is a little unorthodox but can I come in?"

Kate glanced back at Dutchy and Paul sitting on the couch, Maxine noticed her hesitation.

"It really would be better Kate..."

She sighed at opened the door, Dutchy and Paul turned to see Maxine enter the house. Dutchy stood up.

"Ma'am... ah, I can go if you like Kate?"

She shook her head.

"It's okay, ah do you want to come out to the deck Ma'am?"

She nodded and walked past Dutchy and Paul, Paul nudged him.

"What is going on? The Commander makes house calls?"

Dutchy watched them out the corner of his eye.

"How are you at lip reading mate?"

Kate and Maxine sat out on the deck, Maxine cleared her throat.

"I'm going to start this conversation by saying I didn't agree to this..."

Kate stiffened her back, she knew this was serious.

Inside Dutchy and Paul couldn't help but stare, Dutchy knew that it wasn't a common occurrence for their Commander to visit them at home. They watched as Kate stood up and paced around the deck, Maxine stood and stepped towards her. They could both tell she was distressed, Paul got up to go out there, Dutchy pulled on his arm.

"She's okay mate, she can handle herself..."

He cautiously sat back down and kept his eye on Kate.

"This isn't good is it?"

Dutchy shook his head, he turned towards Dutchy.

"What is going on..."

Dutchy was about to speak as Maxine entered the house, she gave him a slight nod and walked out the front door. Paul and Dutchy walked out on to the deck, Kate was looking out to the distance. Dutchy glanced at Paul and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Kate?"

She spun round trying to hold back tears.

"I've been suspended..."

Dutchy didn't know what to say, Paul grabbed her arm.

"What is happening?"

Kate sighed and sat down, the boys followed. She glanced up at him and then at Dutchy, he gave her a nod of encouragement. She took a deep breath in.

"It's this thing with the drug smugglers, they found out about your past and basically accused me of leaking information and you being a part of the smuggling."

This didn't make any sense to Paul, he looked at Dutchy for confirmation, he nodded.

"Kate, you can't believe..."

"No, Paul, it's not like that I argued with these stupid Feds and now they've reported it to Fleet Command..."

Paul stood up furious.

"This is bullshit, let me speak to them..."

Kate grabbed his arm.

"No, you'll make it worse..."

"Well let me speak to Maxine or Mike, why isn't he defending you? isn't he supposed to be your Boss and your boyfriend?"

He suddenly realised what he had said allowed, he looked at Kate and cringed.

"Sorry..."

Kate glanced over at Dutchy.

"Dutchy, we're not..."

"Kate, I'm not going to say anything..."

Paul headed for the door, Kate called out after him,

"Please don't do anything silly..."

"I'm not, I just need to go for a walk and cool off..."

Kate put her head in her hands, Dutchy scooted his chair closer.

"It'll be okay Kate, we'll catch these guys and it'll all go away..."

"Yeah and in the mean time we all look guilty, maybe you should just keep away from me..."

She appreciated Dutchy was just trying to make her feel better but she didn't want sympathy. Dutchy was confused as to why she was reacting like the way she was.

"Kate, I'm just trying to help, don't push me away..."

She shot him an angry look.

"I don't need your help Dutchy..."

Dutchy held his eye contact, she was the first to look away, he stood up and let out a frustrated huff.

"Kate, you may have your family back but don't forget the other family who's _always_ had your back..."

She looked up at him, she knew she was pushing him away but she didn't want anyone else to get involved. She knew he would do almost anything for her and it scared her. She looked back to the floor and almost whispered.

"I think you should go..."

Dutchy knee better than to argue, he didn't want to say something he couldn't take back. He shook his head as he left, Kate let out a frustrated growl and chucked a couch cushion across the room.

"Shit..."

End of Chapter 4.

Don't forget to review! xx


	5. Chapter 5

Hey people,

I had a productive day of adult-ing so I'm rewarding myself with some down time and writing.

Hope everyone's had a good weekend, I had a very quiet one! Lol

Thanks to everyone that's reviewing, good to see there's more active users on the site! I'm trying to review more myself because as a writer I know how encouraging a few words can be. So please, everyone who reads anyone's story/chapter, please review, even if it's just to say good job. A little can go along way!

Anyway, on with the show...

The Ties that Bind

Chapter 5

Paul stood out the front of Mike house muttering to himself, Kate had told him to butt out but he couldn't, she we implicated in this because of him. He knocked on the door constantly until it opened. Mike was shocked to see Paul standing in front of him, he barged his way into the house.

"Paul? What are you doing here? How did you know where I lived?"

"I don't think that really matters! I'd be more worried about what's happening to Kate, you're supposed to be her boyfriend and you're just letting her cop this?"

Mike held up his hands to halt the conversation, he wasn't going to let Paul make him feel bad about the situation.

"Okay, I understand why you're mad but there's not much I can do Paul, it's gone above me."

He stepped forward trying to assert his position.

"But you haven't even defended her!"

"What can I say? I mean to be honest I feel a bit betrayed she didn't tell me, a week ago we'd never heard of you, how am I supposed to defend her when it turns out I don't know a lot about her?"

Paul was getting madder by the minute, he started to raise his voice a little.

"What's that supposed to mean? You think she's involved?"

"Of course not! But can't you see how this looks?"

"No! I can't, I just don't know how you can stand by and let this happen? Least I know what type of man you are..."

Paul went to walk out the door, Mike grabbed his arm, he wasn't going to let Paul judge him.

"Hang on a minute, you know nothing about me and about Kate for that matter. Where were you when she needed someone? Oh that's right, you were in prison! I don't think you have the right to judge us...If you want to help her maybe you should think about moving on?"

Paul turned towards Mike with an enraged look on his face, Mike stood his ground but secretly he was a little scared about how he was going to react.

"I'm not going anywhere mate..."

Paul shook his head as he walked out of the house. He walked back to Kate's house and found her sitting on the couch deep in thought.

"Where's Dutchy?"

"I sent him home..."

"Why?"

"Paul, not now..."

He stood in front of her with his arms folded across his chest.

"Kate, what are you doing?"

"What do you mean what am I doing?"

"He's trying to help?"

She stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, we there's nothing he can do..."

Paul rolled his eyes and squeezed her.

"You have always been the stubborn one..."

She wiggled out of his embrace.

"Paul this isn't a joke..."

"I'm not laughing sis, this is my fault, I'm just trying to make you feel better..."

She sighed.

"It's not, but I just have to wait it out."

He sat back on the couch and leant his head on his arm.

"I just can't believe that your bosses aren't backing you up, Mike was being so..."

Kate sat up straight up looking annoyed.

"Hang on, you went and saw Mike?"

Paul realised his slip up and cringed.

"Kate, I was only trying to help...but anyway he was useless, I think he blames me..."

She was getting wound up, her volume went up a notch.

"What did he say?"

He broke eye contact, he knew he was going to make things a lot worse but he needed to tell her the truth.

"He said... the best way I could help you was for me to leave..."

Kate got up and stormed out the house and drove to Mike's house. She entered without knocking, Mike was in the kitchen tidying up.

"This is how you help? Telling my brother to leave?"

Mike was startled, although he was expecting a reaction like this. He calmly put down the tea towel and walked into the lounge room, Kate followed.

"Well?"

"It's not like that Kate."

She put her hands on her hips and challenged his answer.

"Oh really, how is it then?"

Mike sat down on the couch trying to diffuse the situation.

"Look, I might have said that, but he cornered me. I just think this wouldn't be happening if he wasn't here..."

"That's not the point Mike, instead of telling him to bugger off you could be trying to support me instead of accusing him..."

He sighed and reached out to hold her hand.

'Kate..."

She snatched her hand away, he gave her a guilty look.

"You know I don't think you're involved in this right? But what can I do?"

"I'm not asking you to do anything Mike..."

"Well maybe that's the problem..."

She shot him a confused look, Mike glanced at her out the corner of his eye and the back to the floor.

"You went to Dutchy and not me?"

"What?"

He wanted to stop but his mouth took over.

"Kate, do you have feelings for him?"

Kate face turned red, not out of embarrassment but out of fury.

"Mike, what are you accusing me of? That I agreed to date you but I'm actually in love with Dutchy?"

Mike gave her a blank stare, that was exactly it, she gave him a disgusted look and got up.

"You've hit a new level of ridiculousness!"

She stormed out of his house and drove back to her house. She entered the house looking for Paul, she went up to his room and knocked on the door.

"Paul, are you okay?"

There was no answer.

"Paul..."

She opened the door and looked around, the wardrobe doors were wide open and his clothes were gone. She immediately took out her phone and dialled Dutchy's number.

"Dylan, he's gone..."

10 minutes later Dutchy rushed into the house and found Kate standing in his room.

"He's gone Dutchy..."

"What do you mean gone?"

"He fought with Mike, he said I'd be better off without him..."

"Kate, he was just trying to protect you..."

"Yeah, but why doesn't he have to do it like that?"

Dutchy sighed.

"Have you tried calling him?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, no answer, I've left him like 10 voice mails..."

"Let me try..."

He took out his phone and dialled his number, there was no answer.

"Paul mate, it's Dutchy, look your sisters really worried just let us know you're okay..."

He hung up.

"Okay, so where else would he go?"

"Nowhere, he doesn't know anyone..."

"Well, you wanna just drive around and look for him?"

She nodded and grabbed her keys.

"I can't just sit here..."

Dutchy turned to walk out the door, Kate grabbed his arm stopping him, he looked puzzled.

"Kate?"

She gave his arm a slight squeeze.

"Thanks for coming..."

He smiled and hugged her.

"It's fine, I'll always be here..."

They drove around the suburb looking for him, it was pointless, he could be anywhere. Kate pulled the car over and placed her head on the steering wheel and exhaled loudly. Dutchy gently placed his hand on her back.

"Let's just go home, hopefully he'll come to his sense and come home..."

She nodded and pulled the car back out onto the road.

They flopped on to the couch, Kate let down her messy pony tail and rubbed her hand though her hair..

"I can't believe Mike..."

"Kate, it's not his fault..."

There was a pause in the conversation, Dutchy didn't know whether she wanted to talk about it. She was good at bottling things up and trying to handle everything on her own.

"So are you guys trying again?"

Kate sat there for a moment wondering how much to divulge.

"Ah, well we were but he's just shown me that he hasn't changed."

Dutchy didn't know what she was referring to, she scoffed.

"Do you know what he accused me of?"

"What?"

She suddenly felt her cheeks warming and broke eye contact.

"He accused me of agreeing to see him but then having secret feelings..."

Dutchy raised an eyebrow and nudged her, she looked back at him reluctantly.

"For you..."

Dutchy didn't really know how to react. They were good mates, the thought had crossed him mind once or twice but he didn't trust himself not to ruin it.  
He looked up at her, he didn't want to completely deny it but he also didn't want to complicate things.

"I guess it's an easy assumption to make? We spend a lot of time together..."

"Yeah, but it was just the way he said it, like he was doing it to get under my skin..."

"Or he was trying to see if it was true?"

She ignored his comment and picked up her phone again and dialled Paul's number, it went straight to voice mail. She slammed her phone on the table out of frustration and fear.

"Damn it!"

Dutchy moved closer and hugged her.

"He'll be fine Kate, just let him blow off some steam and hopefully he'll come back."

He knew it was a cliché but it's all he had, Kate sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder.

A few hours later Kate's phone rang, it was from a private number. She snatched it off the table and answered it.

"Paul?"

"Hi, is this Kate McGregor..."

"Yes..."

"Ah Ms McGregor, my name is Doctor Terry Collins, are you related to a Mr Paul McGregor?"

Kate's heart started to pound in her chest, she lowered herself on to the couch.

"Oh god, he's my brother, is he okay?"

Dutchy ran over to the couch and sat beside her, she put the phone on speaker.

"Ms McGregor, he was found at the docks, he's had an overdose and been beaten but he was lucky someone rang an ambulance."

"Where is he?"

"Cairns Hospital..."

"I'm on my way..."

Kate and Dutchy ran into the hospital, she ran up to the nurses' station.

"Hi, I'm Kate McGregor, I believe my brother Paul was brought in."

The nurse nodded and paged the doctor.

"If you just wait over there I have paged Dr Collins..."

Dutchy sat down as Kate started to pace. A few minutes later Dr Collins approached them.

"Ms McGregor..."

She shook his hand.

"Kate is fine...ahh, this is my friend Dylan..."

The doctor nodded in his direction.

"He's awake, the paramedics had to give him a shot of Narcan so he's probably going to feel pretty miserable over the coming day or so. Do you know how long it's been since he's used?"

"Ah no, a while, I hope..."

"Also when we found him he had been beaten so I'm not sure what has happened. We have called the police..."

He could see the worry in her eyes.

"It's not because of the drugs, more to do with the assault...you can see him but just for a little bit. He's in the room to the left..."

Kate walked to the door and paused, memories flooded back from when she was younger. This was a common occurrence, like going to the shops but every time she saw him in the hospital he swore it was the last time but it never was. Dutchy could see she was uneasy, he put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll be right outside if you need me..."

She gave him and nod and entered the room, she gasped as she saw the cuts and bruises over Paul's face. He heard her and slowly opened his eyes.

"Kate..."

She sat down beside him and held his hand.

"What happened?"

"I'm sorry! I've let you down again! I thought about what Mike said and maybe he was right... I packed up my things and left and then I just got down on myself. I called an old mate who knew someone here. I just took one hit, a bit of liquid courage but then I couldn't pay for it... so they beat me up..."

Tears fell from both their eyes, she squeezed his hand.

"The doctor said you OD'd..."

"Yeah well, stupid me, I guess I was out of practice... honestly I hadn't taken the stuff for about 7 years and I guess I thought if I did take too much then who cares..."

"Paul, I care! How can you think that no one cares..."

"I know you care sis, but I've hurt you too much... you're better off without me!"

She squeezed his arm as tears fell from her eyes.

"Don't ever say that...Do you know why I never came to see you? Why I was so angry at you?"

"Well, you hated me for doing drugs..."

"Yeah but there was more too it..."

He shook his head slightly not sure that he wanted to hear it.

"Because I love you, you idiot! I couldn't watch my favourite person in the whole world slowly kill them self! You know why you don't know me anymore? Because I had to change, I couldn't be the person I was because it reminded me too much of you. So instead I became this rule following straight backed person, the opposite of you and what we were like together..."

He smiled slightly.

"Well it's not all bad, you are a Lieutenant Commander in the Navy..."

She rolled her eyes, of course he was making a quip.

"I know Paul, and I do love my job and in a way you have helped me become this person. But I would have rather had my brother by my side while doing all of this..."

He broke eye contact, he knew what he meant to her and he still did horrible things. He didn't want her to think he did them to intentionally hurt her. He sighed.

"Well maybe now I'm back a little bit of the old Katie can come out, I loved her but I also love how you are now..."

There was a knock on the door, Kate spun round to see the Police. They entered the room, she squeezed his hand.

"I'll wait outside..."

Kate exited the room, Dutchy got up and gave her a smile.

"Everything okay?"

"Yes and no... the cops are talking to him about the assault, but the fact that he used terrifies me... I don't know if he will do it again. It just brings back all these memories of miss trust..."

Kate sat down in the corridor and Dutchy followed. Mike ran into the hospital and approached them.

"Everything okay?"

Kate was confused how he knew, she glanced back at a Dutchy.

"Don't be mad, I messaged him..."

Kate gave him a sour look and walked down the corridor with him.

"Kate, can you just let me be worried? I think I'm allowed to be worried..."

She sighed, she knew that their arguments were always heated because both of them were so stubborn.

"Mike, I just don't have the energy to fight..."

"I don't want to fight Kate, I want to see if you're okay..."

"And Paul?"

Mike hesitated, Kate became annoyed.

"See, you can't stop being a Commander for one minute..."

"No Kate, it's more that he has hurt you, caused you stress and pain, how can I like someone who does that to you..."

"If I can get over it Mike, you should be able to too...I'm going to get a coffee.

Kate walked away, she wasn't going to justify why she loved her brother.  
Dutchy cautiously approached, they sat down on the bench, Mike rubbed his hand s over his face.

"She'll come round Boss..."

He sat back up and glanced at Dutchy with a funny look on his face.

"So how did you know he was here?"

Dutchy thought it was a strange question, he wasn't sure what he was getting at. Mike noticed his pause and sighed.

"She called you..."

He knew what Mike was implying, he nodded slightly.

"He'd been missing for a while, he'd taken all his stuff, she was panicked... he umm said, he said you told him to leave..."

Mike could tell by the tone in Dutchy's voice that he didn't approved and he did agree that it wasn't the best move but he still wanted to defend himself.

"Well, can't you see all this rubbish started with him..."

Dutchy didn't want him to get worked up, he wanted to Mike to know that he wasn't trying to take from him either.

"Mike, she's just upset, I think she's scared he'll leave her again, look just be there for her..."

He sat up and scoffed.

"Yeah, like you are?"

Mike shook his head, he wasn't going to take relationship advice from someone who was with a different woman every month. He got up and walked away before he said anything else stupid.

Dutchy stood up, he was torn between staying with Kate and trying to talk some sense into Mike. He sat back down on the bench and put his head in his hands.

"Just great..."

End of Chapter 5.

xx


	6. Chapter 6

Hey people,

I got through day 1 of my crazy work project so I'm celebrating with a new chapter. It too hot to do anything right now but sit in front of the air con so it's a good excuse to write!

Hope everyone is enjoying the fic, thanks to those who have left feedback.

Much love!

Here we go...

The Ties the Bind

Chapter 6

The police left Paul's room, Dutchy looked around for any sign of Kate. He wanted to have a word with him without her. He stood at the door way, _what was he thinking? He was about to give him the big brother talk, but he wasn't the big brother_. Paul noticed him hovering and waved him in, he did another check for Kate, all clear, he entered cautiously and sat beside him.

"Hey mate, how you feeling."

He looked away and played with his drip cord.

"Like an asshole..."

Dutchy didn't want to make him to feel worse but he needed to make sure he wasn't going to hurt Kate again.

"Why did you do it?"

Paul closed his eyes and leaned back on the pillow.

"I don't know, bad habits I guess and I know that's a shitty excuse. It just reminded me of... everything, everything that I had done in the past and I just wanted to escape. I just felt like Mike was right, if I wasn't here she wouldn't be going through all of this."

He looked up at Dutchy for confirmation.

"Paul he's not right, but you're making him look right! You can't break anymore promises okay?"

Dutchy held his glare, Paul dropped his head.

"She told you didn't she?"

Dutchy nodded slightly.

"How are you here then?"

Dutchy tilted his head confused about his question.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you hate me? After what I did to her, I know you like her Dutchy..."

Dutchy didn't know what comment to deny first.

"She asked me to let it go, she said if she could forgive you then I should... and yes, I like her, she's my best friend..."

Paul rolled his eyes.

"Okay, whatever you say..."

"Anyway, I can see firsthand what disliking you does, it gets you shut out, like Mike... I just want you to know what she's giving up for you mate. Kate and Mike have been waiting a long time to be together and she's pushing him away for you..."

"Hey, it's not my fault he's being an ass..."

"No, but he's doing it cos he cares for her... I just want to make sure that's she's not potentially losing her partner because you can't keep a promise..."

Paul thought about Dutchy's words for a moment.

"Do you think he'd talk to me? Do you have his number?"

Dutchy nodded, Paul passed him his phone and Dutchy entered Mike's number.  
Kate walked back into the room and handed Dutchy a coffee, she could sense some tension.

"What's happening in here?"

She sat down next to Dutchy and gave him a concerned look, he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Nothing... we're all good..."

Kate sipped on her coffee glancing between them, she didn't have the strength to question them.

"Right, so what are we gonna do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Paul... we can't just pretend you didn't OD..."

Dutchy felt a little awkward being a part of the conversation, he stood and placed his hand on Kate's shoulder.

"I'll umm, just wait outside..."

She gave him a nod and he left.

"Sis, I know my promises mean jack but if I can stay with you I promise I won't do it anymore. It was a slip up, I mean what Mike said is kind of true... none of this would be happening if I hadn't come back..."

"That's not true Paul, the feds still would have been wrong about their intel and blamed someone..."

"Yeah okay, but..."

"No buts..."

"Have I really ruined things with Mike?"

Kate sighed.

"It's okay, I don't know if we're ever going to get it together, if he can't understand..."

She didn't want to get into it, it was the least of her worries right now.

"Look, it's not your fault..."

Kate sighed, Paul reached out and held her hand.

"You have to know that I love you and I just don't know why I do these things, will find some way to make it up to you..."

She gave him a half-hearted smile wanting to believe him.

"Let's see what we can do about getting you out of here..."

Kate left the room to speak with the doctor. Paul watched her leave, he stared at the door for a moment and then at his phone on the bed. He picked it up and sighed, he dialled a number and held the phone to his ear.

15 minutes later Kate re entered the room. She sat beside him and let out a frustrated huff.

"They won't release you till tomorrow..."

"Well, there's no point you staying here when you could be doing... well anything else."

She laughed and shook her head.

"It's okay..."

Paul gave her an insistent look.

"Kate, I'm fine, I can't do anything stupid, I'm in a hospital...seriously! go!"

Kate held her hands up in defeat.

"Okay, okay..."

"Just make sure that the fridge is stocked with food, I'm starving gonna do a big cook up!"

Kate got up and gave him a kiss and a hug.

"Okay, well call me if you need anything..."

Kate left the room and walked down the corridor, as she was exiting the hospital Agent Knowles and Rowe entered. They gave her a nod, she glanced at them with a cold look and ignored them and kept walking.

Dutchy stood as Kate approached.

"What are they doing here?"

Kate shrugged and glanced back at them, they were standing at the nurses station.

"Don't know, don't care..."

Kate and Dutchy sat on the couch having a drink, Dutchy glanced at Kate periodically, she had noticed but was trying to ignore him. He held his gaze a little longer, Kate groaned.

"Dutchy!"

"Sorry Kate, but I know you're sick of the question but are you okay?"

She took a large ship of her wine and sat back on the couch with her knees at her chest.

"I don't know..."

Dutchy didn't want to be a wet blanket but he knew that Kate wasn't good at talking about her personal life, little own if she was having problems in it.

"What if he does it again..."

She didn't want to think about it, she gave him a firm stare.

"Dutchy..."

Dutchy folded his legs on the couch and turned to face her.

"Well, isn't it a possibility?"

"So you don't trust him either?"

"It's not that Kate, I'm trying to get you to talk about it, I mean, I just want you to be prepared, just in case. I just... I don't like seeing you like this..."

"Well how about I tell you about the real Paul, the awesome big brother that I grew up with. The man who is so caring and loving, who would do anything for anyone that he loved.

Dutchy nodded and smiled, if anything it may make him feel better about why Kate covered for him. He grabbed his beer and made himself feel comfortable.

"Okay, he was my escort to my first primary school disco cos he thought no one was good enough for me..."

Dutchy laughed.

"I would have thought you could have held your own."

"I could, but he just wanted to make sure... umm, when my dog ran away he made posters and coordinated a search, he made all of his friends go look for Barry..."

"Barry?"

Kate laughed.

"Yeah, I don't know why my parents let me name my own dog at 7... I always felt safe with him, I didn't have to worry about anything. When our parents would fight he would try and distract me like we would build forts and play movies and music really loud and if his friends asked him to come out he would stay with me."

These stories did make Dutchy feel better about him but that was the past, he wanted to believe her but he just didn't want to see her hurt by someone she loved so much.

"So, when I was like 8 my bike was taken by the local bully."

Dutchy interrupted.

"Let me guess, he went and got it back and told them if they did it again they would be in big trouble..."

Kate shook her head.

"No, well kinda, he went around to their house and discovered that the kid was home alone, his parents were well, not around a lot. He was a bully because no one was there for him, he didn't have a family or support. He took money for kids because he didn't have any..."

"Yeah but that's not an excuse..."

"I know, but Paul offered for him to do some of his chores for his pocket money, he taught him life skills but eventually Human Services found out but Paul and my parents convinced them to let the boy move in with us and he improved. He became this lovely boy, so grateful that someone cared, imagine if he was just left there..."

Dutchy smiled.

"Well okay, yeah that's pretty nice of him... what happened to the boy?"

Kate took a sip of her wine and hesitated.

"It was Jay..."

"Oh Kate..."

She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Another reason why I thought I was doing the right thing, he killed the kid he saved..."

Tears trickled down her cheeks.

"I don't think he will ever forgive himself for that, it was the beginning of the end for him, he went into a depression spiral. The drugs became more serious, my parents didn't know what to do and he just changed, he was no longer this person that I grew up with."

Dutchy scooted closer to her placing a hand on her knee.

"So why are you fighting so hard for him?"

"Because in the short amount of time he's been here I can see the old Paul, there's that sparkle in his eye, it's like the hope that used to be there has returned."

Dutchy gave her a reassuring smile.

"Well I hope you're right."

The next day Kate, Dutchy and Paul arrived back at Kate's house and found Mike sitting on the step, he stood as they approached. Kate walked straight past him and unlocked the door, she walked in the house without saying a word. Dutchy knew that he needed to give them some alone time, he glanced at Paul.

"Good luck..."

Kate turned to see Dutchy leave, she was about to call out after him but Paul shut the door.

"We gotta talk, the 3 of us. Your safety blanket can't be here..."

Kate gave him a scowl, Mike was still standing at the door way, she gave him a nod to enter. They sat on the couch waiting for each other to start, Paul glanced at them both and scoffed.

"Okay, I'll start..."

Kate interrupted and shot an angry look at Mike.

"I hope you're not here to lecture me..."

Paul placed a hand on her arm trying to calm her.

"No, I messaged him Kate, we need to sort this out. I can't be the cause of you two not being together..."

She shook her head.

"Yeah well, I can't have my boyfriend accuse you of things you didn't do."

Paul let out a frustrated huff.

"Kate..."

They both looked in Mike's direction, he glanced at each of them a sighed.

"Okay, truth time? Kate, I am worried that you'll defend Paul even if he's on a downward spiral..."

Kate was about to object to his comment, Paul squeezed her arm to stop her.

"But I'm worried cos I care about you."

"Okay, so you need to trust me then. If I can trust and forgive him then why can't you? Dutchy can..."

Dutchy's name was the last name that he wanted to hear, how was it that he was the bad guy and somehow Dutchy was the good guy in all of this.

"Why am I being compared to Dutchy?"

"Because he's a friend and somehow he understands so why can't my boyfriend?"

Mike desperately wanted the conversation to remain calm but she was making it increasingly hard.

"Kate, I'm trying to be honest with you..."

"Right, well let me be honest with you, I'm surprised you're here, I'm surprised Maxine hasn't warned you off me!"

He paused, she knew what that meant, it was true.

"Right, I get it. I'm tainted, don't worry you can tell her that there's absolutely nothing going on."

Paul tried to interject.

"Kate..."

Kate shot him a look.

"Paul?!"

Paul knew when he was beat he exhaled loudly in frustration.

"Maybe I'll leave you two for a minute..."

Paul got up and went to his room. They both hesitated before speaking, Mike took her hand in his.

"Is this really over?"

Kate slowly pulled her hand away from his.

"I think it was over before it began...Mike, if you can't understand how important family is then we're not on the same page."

Mike ran his hands over his face and stood up.

"Kate, I really hope for your sake I'm wrong...I'll go..."

Mike left her house, Paul came down the stairs and gave her a judgemental look, he had heard everything. Kate stood up and walked past him into the kitchen.

"Don't give me that look, it's not that simple! There's a history, not a great one but I'm not going to get it to it cos you'll get all big brother-y, but it's okay. Let's just concentrate on getting you better... do you want me to call your work?"

"Yeah, that's going to look great, call in sick on my 3rd day..."

"I'm sure they'll understand."

"Can you just leave out the drug part..."

Kat nodded and picked up her phone.

A few hours later Kate wandered aimlessly around the house, Paul was sitting on the couch watching TV. He laughed while watching her pace around.

"You got ants in your pants?"

Kate stopped and frowned at him.

"I'm bored okay? The house is clean, the washing is done, I've cleaned out my wardrobe. I need to go back to wok..."

Kate's phone beeped, it was Dutchy. She frowned as she read the message.

Paul stood up seeing her expression.

"What's up?"

"There's a meeting at Navcom for all Hammersley crew, but I haven't been notified."

"Yeah, but aren't you suspended..."

"Yeah but, I dunno...I'm gonna go in..."

"Kate, are you sure that's a good idea?"

30 minutes later Kate stormed into Navcom, she peered into each of the conference rooms for any sign of her crew. She spotted them, Maxine was in the middle of addressing them, she took a deep breath in before opening to door.  
The crew were startled to see her, Maxine approached her and escorted her out of the room. Dutchy stood near the door trying to listen.

"Kate, I'm sorry you can't be here. To be honest they shouldn't have let you into the building..."

"Yeah, thanks for that by the way."

She gave Kate a warning look, she didn't take any notice, she was sick of being treated guilty until proven innocent.

"Ma'am, you can't honestly believe I'm behind this..."

"No, but the problem is if Paul is, would you protect him?"

Kate paused, Maxine took that as an admission.

"I'm sorry Kate."

"Ma'am what proof do they have?"

Maxine hesitated, she couldn't divulge any information, it was too big of a risk. Kate was surprised at her hesitation.

"There's proof?"

Maxine made quick eye contact with her then looked away.

"I can't discuss it Kate, I'm sorry. You're suspended...I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"When do I get to tell my side then? Defend myself?"

Maxine didn't reply, Kate stared at her for a moment and then left, Dutchy scurried away from the door so he wouldn't be seen as eaves dropping.

Later that day Kate and Paul were sitting on the deck enjoying the afternoon sun.

Paul noticed Kate's quiet demeanour.

"Everything okay?"

"Ah yeah...why?"

"You've just been pretty quiet since you got back from your meeting..."

"Yeah well, it turns out I wasn't welcome..."

There was a knock on the door, Kate got up to answer it, she opened the door to a serious looking Dutchy.

"Dutchy, what's up?"

He had an uncertain look on his face.

"Ah, can we go for a walk?"

Kate was puzzled by his tone, she nodded and yelled out to Paul.

"Just going for a walk..."

Paul leapt off the couch and ran to the door.

"Ah, Dutchy mate..."

Dutchy barley made eye contact with him, he noticed Dutchy's strange behaviour.

"What's with the long face?"

"Ah nothing, I just gotta talk to Kate about work..."

"And you need to go for a walk for that?"

Kate could sense that he was getting defensive, she tried to make him feel more at ease.

"Yeah, I need to get out the house, I'll be back soon..."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and grabbed her handbag and walked out the door with Dutchy.

They strolled down to the water and walked along the beach. Kate knew that he wanted to discuss something serious but he had been dancing around it since they left her house.

"Dutchy, would you just spit it out."

"This meeting today..."

She stepped in front of him trying to stop him, he wasn't concentrating on where he was going and bowled her over, they fell on to the sand with a thud.

Dutchy rolled off of her completely embarrassed, she burst out laughing. Dutchy began to laugh at her laughing, she sat up and her fit of laughter but seconds later it turned into sobs. Dutchy immediately stopped laughing as he realised she was crying and pulled her in close.

"Hey, what's all this about..."

Her sobbing continued, after a few minute she managed to compose herself. She propped herself up and sat next to Dutchy wiping her face.

"Just ignore me..."

"No, what is going on?"

"This meeting, it wasn't good was it?"

Dutchy took a minute to think how to explain, she glanced at him, his expression told her that it was bad.

"Should you be telling me this Dutchy? I don't want you to get in trouble."

He took a deep breath in.

"I think you deserve a heads up, I mean..."

Their conversation was interrupted by her phone, she grabbed it out of her bag and looked at the caller ID, it was Navcom.

"Well you may not have to tell me anything..."

She answered the phone.

"Kate McGregor... Yes Ma'am, give me 15..."

She hung up the phone and chucked it into her bag.

"Time to face the music..."

"I'm coming with you...Don't argue!"

They walked back to her house and drove to Navcom, Dutchy hung back as Kate walked into Maxine's office.

She was faced with Mike and Agent Knowles, she sighed knowing that she wasn't going to be able to get a word in. She stood in front of them, her fingers twitching, she could feel the adrenalin pump though her body, she was ready for a fight. Maxine stepped forward.

"Kate..."

Agent Knowles cleared his throat, he didn't like that she was so personal with her staff. Maxine shot him a judgmental look.

"Ah, Lieutenant Commander..."

"Ma'am, is this where I get to defend myself?"

She shook her head slightly, these were the moments where she hated being in charge.

"Lieutenant Commander McGregor, we now have evidence that your brother is a part of this..."

Kate dropped her handbag on the floor out of pure shock.

"Evidence? What evidence?"

Agent Knowles reached into his pocket and pulled out a clear bag, he shoved it in front of her face, she scrunched up her face not knowing what the contents was. Agent Knowles rolled his eyes at her confusion.

"Oh don't play dumb Lieutenant Commander, these are trackers and listening devices. We found them all over the ship..."

Kate knew what he was implying but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of hearing her denying it, instead she shrugged it off.

"You took your bother on a tour of the boat?"

Kate rolled her eyes, she knew he knew he did.

"Yes..."

She smiled politely at him, she was going to make him work for it. He was becoming impatient with her insolence.

"Are we on the same page Lieutenant Commander?"

"Umm, I'm not sure that we are Agent Knowles, you see there are 23 people that work on that ship, not to mention the maintenance workers, other crews..."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Are you now accusing your shipmates..."

"No, once again you're twisting my words, all I'm saying is that those people may have had other people let into the area just as I did... I don't think it's fair that you target my brother just because he has a record."

"But you can't deny that he had the opportunity and the drug link doesn't help."

Kate knew he had a point, instead of denying it she stayed silent. Agent Knowles let out a frustrated huff.

"We are waiting for the results of prints..."

"Of course his prints are going to be on the ship..."

"Yes but there will be partial on the devices... my partner Agent Rowe and some officers are on the way to collect him now..."

Kate pulled out her phone from her bag, Agent Knowles snatched it away.

"Don't be stupid..."

Kate was livid, she wanted to prove her point so she pushed further.

"So PO Mulholland was on the boat with us too, you going to interrogate him?"

Maxine cleared her throat and lowered her voice.

"Ah no, he's been suspended too, pending a full investigation..."

Kate couldn't believe what she was being told, she ran out of the office to find Dutchy. Mike ran after her to stop her, he grabbed her arm.

"Kate, wait, please...just let us explain..."

She looked back at him disgusted.

"I can't even look at you, you say that you hope he's innocent yet you stand in there with them and back them up..."

"I haven't said anything..."

"Exactly!"

She snatched back her arm, Mike grasped at her again, this time a little harder.

"Kate, don't be stubborn about this! You need to cooperate..."

She snatched her arm back again, Dutchy heard the commotion and came running up to them. Kate gave Mike another death stare.

"Don't tell me what to do Mike..."

Dutchy put a hand on her shoulder.

"Kate?"

She turned to face him with a concerned look on her face.

"You're suspended too?"

He nodded.

"Yeah, that's one of the things that I was going to tell you..."

Mike over heard his comment.

"PO Mulholland, you were instructed to keep the details confidential until we had spoken to Lieutenant Commander McGregor and until we had Paul in for questioning..."

"It wasn't fair Boss, I can't believe you're taking their side..."

"It's our job Dutchy!"

Agent Rowe came running into the main office of Navcom, Maxine and Agent Knowles came out of her office.

"He's gone..."

End of Chapter 6.

Please review! xx


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone!

Hope everyone's had a good weekend.

Okay, so I'm about to start crazy work week 1 out of 3 so I may only update once a week. And I'm still super torn over which way this should go!

Hope you're enjoying this crazy ride! Thanks to my loyal reviewers for the kind words! 3 3

The Ties that Bind.

Chapter 7

Agent Knowles stormed up to Agent Rowe.

"What do you mean he's gone?"

She shrugged slightly and glanced behind him to Kate, he's head spun round to face her.

"Where is he?"

Kate was dumbfounded at the accusation, he was now saying that she implicated and helped him escape.

"So you guys got me here so you could raid my house?"

Agent Rowe ignored Kate's question.

"All his things are gone..."

Agent Knowles turned to Kate and gave her a stern look.

"I'm going to ask you one more time Lieutenant Commander, where is he?"

She refused to justify his question with an answer.

"I don't know how your brain works Agent Knowles but I'd hate to be in your head!"

He turned and walked back into Maxine's office and grabbed her bag from the floor. He walked out into the main office and turned it upside down, the contents spilled all over the floor. Kate knelt down to gather up her things and looked up at him with an appalled look on her face.

"Seriously? That's really nice of you..."

He rummaged through the bag and turned the lining inside out of the side pocket, in the corner was a little black grommet that matched the ones in the evidence bag.

"And what is this?"

Kate stood up squinting at the device.

"I've got no idea, how do I know you didn't just plant that there?"

He gave her a defiant look.

"You want to make that complaint official Lieutenant Commander?"

Kate frowned she knew it was a long shot.

"No, just doesn't feel so nice does it?"

Kate started to breath heavily, the reality was beginning to sink in, the colour drained from her face. Maxine could see she was struggling, she placed a hand on Kate's arm.

"Maybe you should come into my office..."

Dutchy lead her to Maxine's office and sat her down on a chair. Dutchy knelt next to the Kate, tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Kate..."

She didn't respond, he tried again this time placing his hand on her knee.

"Kate?"

She turned to face him with a blank expression.

"He can't have..."

Dutchy took a deep breath in.

"Sorry Kate, it doesn't look good."

She broke eye contact.

"I'm sorry that you're involved."

"It's okay Kate, I'm your buffer remember, I've got your back, you're suspended, I'm suspended, I wouldn't have it any other way."

Maxine stood at the doorway watching their interaction, she cleared her throat, Dutchy stood up and moved away from her.

"Ah PO Mulholland, I need to have a word with Lieutenant Commander McGregor."

He gave a single nod and walked to the door and turned.

"I'll wait for you..."

Maxine glanced at him.

"Ah, you probably shouldn't be here either Dutchy... sorry."

He rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I'll be outside Kate..."

Maxine closed the door and sat next to Kate.

"Kate, I'm sorry..."

She didn't believe her for one second, she scoffed and made eye contact for a split second.

"Don't patronise me...Ma'am. I know you warned Mike off me..."

She moved her chair closer.

"Kate, look Mike is my friend, all I said was that it was a difficult situation and this it's the time to be geeing involved, especially when you were back on the same ship. I can't just stand by and watch both of you break the rules, this is serious..."

Kate stood up, she felt like she was being treated like a child.

"Don't you think I realise that? I just don't like my family being treated like criminals."

"Well at this point in time Kate it looks like..."

Kate spun round and gave Maxine an angry look.

"Ma'am..."

Kate sighed and sat down. Maxine placed a hand on her back.

"I'm concerned about you Kate, we need you to tell us everything, the past events could come up and..."

"I don't know anything Ma'am..."

Maxine gave her a stern look, suspecting she was lying. Kate threw her hands in the air out of annoyance.

"I don't! Honestly Ma'am, I don't know where he is..."

"Well I think it's pretty safe to say that he's guessed we're on to him and he's fled."

Kate sat back down and put her head in her hands.

"Ma'am, I know it's a lot easier for you to look at this black and white but I can't believe that he's involved, I mean he came back here trying to make things up to me..."

Maxine broke eye contact feeling awful about bring up the next topic.

"I believe he used the other day?"

Kate nodded slightly.

"Well maybe he's got back in with these guys, Kate you never really know people..."

Kate stayed silent, she tried to compose the thoughts running through her head.

"What can I do?"

"Nothing Kate, you need to stay right out of this... look there's probably no chance that your suspension will be lifted until this is resolved, why don't you go away for a few days? The less you're involved the better, I've got your number if I need you."

She shook her head.

"No, I need to be here in case he comes back, in case he comes to his senses."

"Okay, it's up to you but is there anything else you can think of, look it's in the AFP's hands now. It's probably going to get a whole lot uglier before it gets better..."

Kate sighed, Maxine could tell that it was getting too much, she backed off on the questioning.

"Kate, just hang in there..."

Kate stood up and left the office, Maxine picked up her phone.

"It's Commander White, can you come in for a chat?"

Kate walked out of Maxine's office as Dutchy walked into Navcom.

"Ah, Maxine wants a word..."

"My turn to be outside then..."

Dutchy knocked and entered Maxine's office.

"Ma'am..."

"Come in Dutchy, sit down..."

He cautiously did as he was told, Maxine moved back to her side of the desk.

"I'm sorry about before, look I can't be seen giving preferential treatment to Hammersley crew in front of the AFP agents. They already think that I'm being too lenient."

"I understand Ma'am..."

She leaned forward placing her forearms on the desk

"I want to talk to you about Kate."

Dutchy shifted in his seat, he wasn't comfortable talking about her behind her back.

"Ma'am..."

She sensed his apprehension but she was trying to help.

"Look, they're going to dig. I get the feeling that she's hiding something and I don't want them to be the first to discover it..."

Dutchy didn't think it was his place to talk about Kate's deepest darkest secret.

"I think you should talk to her..."

"I did, I tried Dutchy..."

"I can't Ma'am...I'm sorry..."

She knew he was trying to protect her but this wasn't the time.

"Dylan, she could lose her job, please!"

Dutchy paused weighing up the options vs the consequences.

"Okay..."

He exhaled loudly.

"She's going to hate me..."

Maxine tried a reassuring smile.

"She'll understand..."

"I don't even know where to start... umm Kate was trying to impress he brother's friends one night and she went too far. They were taking ecstasy and she took one, they made the bad decision to muck around in their cars and there was an accident, one of Paul's friends was killed."

"That's awful but I don't see..."

"I'm not done yet Ma'am...so Paul was driving but he was 18 and would have been tried and charged as an adult so Kate took the fall."

Maxine gasped, she wasn't expecting that.

"How is..."

"He confessed about a year later, her record was wiped but I don't know if they'd have access to that information."

"They probably would and they're just going to see Kate doing whatever she can to protect her brother, thanks for letting me know."

Kate stood at the door hearing Maxine's last comment.

"Dutchy..."

He leapt up and ran to Kate.

"I'm sorry Kate, she needed to know..."

Her eyes welled with tears, she felt so betrayed she knew deep down that he did it to help but it was her deepest secret and he had shared it with someone who didn't entirely trust her and now the AFP were going to hear it.

"I can't believe you told her..."

She ran out of Navcom leaving Dutchy standing in Maxine's office, Maxine got up and pat him on the shoulder.

"You did the right thing Dutchy, it would have done more harm than good to keep it a secret."

He walked out of Navcom dialling her number, it went straight to voice mail. He drove to her house and knocked on the door, she didn't answer.

"Kate, please open up, I know you're here, your cars here..."

She still didn't answer the door.

"Kate, please..."

Kate stood on the opposite side of the door, tears streaming down her face.

"Kate..."

She held her ground and walked away from the door.

She went up to her room and dialled Paul's number, she sat on her bed as the phone rang. It answered.

"Paul, Paul are you there... please come home, I don't know what's going on but..."

The phone hung up, she desperately dialled the number again, it was switched off.

The banging on the door continued, she let out a frustrated huff and stormed down the stairs and swung open the door.

"Dutchy, would you just..."

It wasn't Dutchy, it was Agent Knowles, Agent Rowe and Maxine and Mike.

"What do you want?"

Agent Knowles held up a piece of paper in her face.

"We have a warrant to search your home..."

They barged past her, she grabbed Maxine's arm.

"You approved this?"

"Wasn't my call Kate..."

Mike tried to sneak past her, he didn't go unnoticed, she grabbed him and pulled him aside.

"And I guess you're here to prove your point..."

Mike sighed.

"Kate, I'm here to support you..."

Dutchy poked his head in the door, Kate spotted him and rolled her eyes.

"No, I don't want you here...either of you..."

Maxine could see that Kate wasn't coping, she walked back over to them.

"Kate, they want to help..."

Kate shook her head not believing her, even thought the thought had crossed her mind at Navcom she still didn't accept that Paul would betray her again, not after everything they had been through.

She stormed up the stairs to find the Agents, they were in Paul's room turning everything inside out and upside down, she stood at the doorway.

"You're not going to find anything cos there's nothing to find."

They continued to pull out drawers and strip the bed, there was nothing. She noticed one of her scrunchies on the floor and picked it up and tied her hair back with it.

A few hours later they had finished searching the whole house, Kate stood at the front door smiling as they left. Maxine followed them and stopped and squeezed her arm.

"Hang in there..."

Mike and Dutchy stood in the lounge room, Kate stayed at the front door and glared in their direction. They looked at each other, they knew there was nothing they could say that was going to help, they headed for the door and walked outside. Dutchy turned to face her, he went to speak but she slammed the door in his face.

2 days later Kate was still ignoring everyone's calls and texts, it had been the longest time that she hadn't spoken to or seen Dutchy.

He was worried, worried that she wouldn't forgive him. He stood out the front of her house and knocked persistently, he glanced to his right, her car was still in the drive way.

"Kate, please. Just let me talk to you, let me see that you're okay."

There was no answer, he out his head against the door and closed his eyes. He placed a hand on the door knob, it turned slightly to his surprise.

He flung the door open rushed inside, he checked in all the rooms for any sight of her, negative.

He took out his phone and rang Maxine's number.

"Commander White, it's Dylan, I'm just at Kate's house and she's not here."

"Is that such a big concern?"

"Well I haven't heard from her in a few days and her car's here."

"I did advise her to take some time off, I mean if she went to the airport she would have caught a cab."

Dutchy ran up to her room and opened the wardrobe, everything was in place.

"There's no clothes gone Ma'am..."

He poked his head into the en-suite.

"And her toothbrush is still here..."

"Look Dutchy there could be a million reasons why she's not there, she may have just gone for a walk."

"Her door was unlocked Ma'am..."

"Yes well, haven't you ever forgotten to lock your door."

"Yes Ma'am, but this is Kate we're talking about..."

He sighed as he walked down the stairs, he had a bad feeling but how could he convince anyone. He noticed the kettle on the bench and coffee cup with a spoon inside.

"Ma'am, something is wrong I just know it."

"Dutchy, I know you're closer to Kate and you're worried about her but I just don't see any case for alarm. Why don't you hang out there for a while and see if she comes home."

Dutchy hung up the phone and walked aimlessly around her house, the feds had already searched so there was no point him searching.

He walked down stairs and sat on the couch and put his head in his hands.

"Where are you Kate?"

Unknown Location.

Paul sat on a couch in a darkened room, his leg twitching, he was obviously nervous. A tall, rough looking male walked into the room and approached him, Paul recognised him.

"Terry, what are you doing here?"

He ignored Paul's question.

"I hope you learned your lesson?"

Paul nodded, he wasn't going argue with him.

"Yeah, look you did me a favour and I stuffed up. I'm with you guys, just tell me what you want me to do..."

"Nothing right now, we got one shipment in but there's another one waiting, we need you to go back and find out more."

"I can't, my sisters been suspended, they're on to us. They found the bugs on the boat, they've got my prints."

The man reached out and grabbed his shirt front and yelled in his face.

"Why didn't you wear gloves you idiot?!"

Paul held up his hands in surrender.

"I couldn't it would have looked too suss, they weren't going to let me on the boat alone! My sister and her friend gave me a tour..."

"Right... well you might just have to go back anyway."

He shook his head in disagreement.

"If go back they'll arrest me and then I'll be completely useless."

The man stood there for a moment thinking.

"What about your sister?"

"Nah, she's straight man, no chance..."

"Would she do it for you? What if your life was in danger?"

Paul hesitated then shook his head again.

"Nah, she already thinks I'm guilty, she'd probably arrest me if she had the chance..."

"Well you better come up with a plan to get the next shipment in, you need to repay your debt somehow, else you know how this ends..."

The man walked out of the room and slammed the door, Paul leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes.

Back at Kate's house Dutchy paced around the lounge room, he took out his phone and dialled Kate's number again, there was no answer. He was startled as there was a knock on the door, he cautiously opened the door and was semi relieved to see Mike.

"Mike..."

Mike was slightly confused as to why he was answering Kate's door.

"Oh Dutchy, is Kate here?"

"You haven't spoken to Maxine I assume?"

Mike shook his head.

"No, why, what's up?"

"I can't get in contact with Kate... You better come in..."

They walked into Kate's lounge room and sat on the couch. Dutchy felt a little awkward, he knew that Mike was in a tough place being her boss and her friend but he didn't think he had been as supportive as he could have been.

"So how long has it been since you talked to her?"

"Ah not since the other day when we were here, well actually we didn't really talk then but I thought I'd better give her some time too cool off."

"Yeah fair enough but she hasn't taken my phone calls for the past 2 days and when I came here today the front door wasn't locked."

Mike frowned.

"That's not like her..."

"I know, that's what I said to Maxine...so umm you guys didn't sort things out then..."

Mike got up and walked around the lounge room, he didn't really want to discuss it with Dutchy but he had to get it off his chest.

"No, I mean I was just trying to protect her with Paul but in the mean time I think I made her push me away. Anyway think her feelings are centred somewhere else..."

He stopped and turned to make eye contact with Dutchy.

"Mike, you know that I'd never..."

Mike sighed and sat back down.

"Yeah I know but I can see the connection that you two have, don't tell me you don't feel it."

Dutchy wasn't sure how to respond, he didn't want to cause more tension, he needed Mike on his side, well Kate's side.

"I think that's the least of our worries at the moment Mike. Do you think I'm being paranoid about this whole thing?"

Mike shrugged.

"I don't know, I mean, it wouldn't surprise me if she's gone looking for him, but I wouldn't even know where to start?"

Dutchy sat there deep in thought.

"Maybe the docks? He had a job down there, I know that they'll tend to hire, well, the unsavoury types..."

"So what are we saying? That Paul was lying this entire time and he's actually involved in this?"

Dutchy nodded fearfully.

"Yeah, I think we have to, I mean he disappeared right before they were going to bring him in, I mean that thing they found in Kate's bag was a listening device right?"

They both sighed not knowing how to handle the situation, Kate was obviously in denial because she wanted to see the best in him but making her see the truth would get them both shut out. Dutchy got up and paced as he thought.

"Okay, so we go down to the docks and what question them? I mean that'll look suss..."

"Umm okay, why don't you go down there? I'll keep an eye on you and just try and blend in, say you're looking for Paul, that he owes you money or something..."

"Why me?"

Mike raised an eyebrow and grinned, Dutchy scoffed.

"What? You think I'd fit in better with them?"

Mike laughed, that's exactly what he thought.

"You said it not me, but hey I guarantee that you'd look better in a beater than me!"

Later that day Mike sat in the car while Dutchy went to investigate. He looked around and spotted a couple of rough looking guys smoking.

"Hey..."

They turned around and gave him an intimidating look.

"Can we help you mate?"

"Yeah, I'm umm looking for someone... I believe he works down here..."

"Right, and why should be help you?"

"Well, you don't have to but I'd like to help my friend, he's in a bit of trouble, he owes my boss a bit of money..."

"Oh yeah, what's his name?"

"Paul, Paul McGregor?"

Dutchy could tell from their expression that they knew him, the bigger guy threw his cigarette butt on the floor and stepped on it.

"Nah, don't know him mate, sorry."

"Are you sure? I can make it worth your while?"

The guy stepped towards Dutchy.

"I don't think you heard me mate, I don't know him!"

Dutchy held his glare for a minute then turned and walked away, he got back into the car and watched them walk in to one of the warehouses. Mike nudged him.

"Well?"

"They know him, they denied it but I could tell they know him..."

"What do we do then? We can't do anything ourselves but then those agents are idiots..."

"Well, not entirely, cos really they turned out to be right didn't they?"

"We still don't know Mike..."

Unknown location.

The rough looking guy re-entered the room.

"You in with others?"

Paul looked at him strangely not understanding, the guy stepped forward and punched him in the face. The force threw him across the couch, Paul recovered rubbing his cheek.

"Tez, what are you talking about?"

"Someone came looking for you a work..."

"Who? What did they want?"

"He didn't give us a name, but he looked like an undercover cop, he said you owed his boss some money."

"Look I swear I don't know what he's on about...You know I've been loyal to you guys."

"You better be, Paul, I like you mate but if it come down to you or me, it's always going to be me... now you come up with a plan yet?"

He shook his head.

"You're running out of time..."

They heard a scream, Paul leapt off the couch and headed for the door, Gaz pushed him back on to the couch.

"Just stay here..."

Terry left the room and locked the door, he stormed into the next room.

"What are you doing?"

2 men were tying someone to a chair, they had a sack on their head.

"Not here, he'll hear you! Move them to the basement!"

They grabbed them by their arms and dragged them down the stairs, the hostage attempted to struggle against them. Terry held a gun to her abdomen,

"Just calm down, you don't wanna make any trouble..."

They shoved them on to a chair and tied them up, Terry put on a ski mask so they couldn't see his face. They took off the sack, it was Kate. She tried to focus her eyes, she had no idea who these people were and what they wanted. She tried to struggle out of the chair, Terry held the gun to her knee cap.

"You're a slow learner aren't you?"

Kate froze, he leaned in closer.

"You better smarten up quick smart if you want to live or if you want Paul to live..."

Kate's eyes widened.

"Paul, you know where he is?"

"Yeah, he's next door coming up with a plan on how to bring in our next shipment..."

Kate froze, her worst fear had been confirmed. Tears started to form in her eyes, she shook her head as she remember the moments from the past weeks where he had done such lovely things for her.

"No, I don't believe it..."

Terry scoffed.

"Well believe it! The only thing is how much do you value your family? Huh?"

She tried to reason with him.

"There's nothing I can do, I've been suspended. Anyway why would I help him if he's actually guilty..."

"Oh Kate, I know the things that you've done for him, he's your brother as much as you hate to admit it you'll always love and care for him no matter what he does..."

Kate was intrigued on how he knew her and about their relationship.

"You don't know anything about me..."

"Oh yes I do Miss McGregor! You used to be an interesting character until Paul went away, it's like you shut out the fun in your life. You joined the navy to be in control, to have a plan, a path, it was safe. Then you let the old you come out for a bit cos you started a secret relationship with one of your colleagues but he left because it was inappropriate and it broke your heart. So you went back into your safe place... am I warm?"

Kate was speechless, she had no idea how he knew that much information about her. He laughed satisfied.

"I'm definitely warm, so you're happy to just be responsible for his death?"

Kate shook her head slightly.

"No...but I don't see how I can..."

"We'll figure something out...but in the mean time you're staying put... can't have you go telling your mates..."

Later that day Kate was left alone in the room, she moved herself next to the door to try and figure out where she was. She slowly opened the door and peered out, it was dark, she couldn't see anything. Suddenly a body appeared at the door. She jumped backwards startled, Terry stormed into the room, face still covered.

"You're not listening... you're going to have to come with us..."

He grabbed her arm and dragged her out the room.

"Where are we going?"

He ignored her question and shoved her in the car and blindfolded her.

They arrived at the docks and he pulled her out of the car, she could smell the sea air.

"Where are we? The docks?"

"See Lieutenant Commander, you are smart, so I don't know why you try an do stupid things..."

He shoved her towards a boat, she put her hands out in front her trying to feel her way.

"You're going to replace your brother, you're going to be out new courier... and if the Navy pick you up, you lie, if you don't, you can guess what happens..."

End of Chapter 7.

Please let me know what you think! Xx


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone,

Okay so I've had this crazy idea for this fic, I'm loving it and hating it at the same time.

So... I'm going to do a "chose your own adventure" thing, don't know if you guys are old enough to remember those books? Or that terrible movie "Sliding doors?" yuck, I'm showing my age... So basically the concept of the movie was that life could have been very different depending on your timing and decisions and in the 'chose your own adventure' books you could chose what your character was going to do in a certain situation and that lead them down different life paths.

So after this chapter there will be options, I'm basically writing 2 fics in 1, yeah that's right like I have time for that lol but at least I might kept everyone happy? You'll just have to put up with shorter chapters because I now have to figure out 2 ways to end this thing and find time to write 2 stories haha.

So this is chapter 8 which is super short as it will lead into the different options which will be Chapter 9 – option 1 and Chapter 9 option 2 which I'll also post now. Lol hope that all makes sense! I'm not sure that it's gonna let me label both chapters 'chapter 9' so I'll put a short description of the chapter so you know what story you're picking. you should be able to select your chapter/decision, but I'm hoping most people will read both options! lol

Hope you all enjoy this concept!

So here we go...

The Ties that Bind

Chapter 8

Dutchy and Mike arrived back at Kate's house to try and make sense of this mess, Dutchy sat on the couch as Mike paced around her house trying to think of their next plan. He let out a frustrated grunt, he had no clue as to what to do. He suddenly sprinted up the stairs and into Paul's room, he looked around and sighed. Dutchy was right, it was basically empty, he sat on the bed and put his head in his hands. Dutchy followed him and stood in the doorway.

"Maybe we are being paranoid?"

Mike leapt off the bed and pulled out the dresser drawers and flipped them over, hoping to find something, anything, there was nothing there. Dutchy looked puzzled at his actions.

"I'm assuming they already looked through all of this... What were you expecting to find?"

Mike shrugged and sat back on the bed, Dutchy sat next to him.

"I don't know... You know I wanted him to be innocent right? She acted like I wanted him to be guilty."

"I know Mike, me too, I mean we got along really well. I feel terrible, how did I not see it? He seemed so genuine, I mean, I'm not doubting that he loved her but maybe he was in trouble? Maybe he didn't have a choice?"

Mike shook his head in disagreement.

"There's always a choice Dutchy..."

Dutchy was going to disagree but decided better of it, his energy was better spent trying to help Kate. He got up and went into the en-suite and took out cabinet drawers, Mike followed him hoping to find something. Dutchy flipped them over, nothing. He shrugged and looked up at Mike.

"Was worth a try?"

Mike nodded, they looked at each other for a moment and ran to the bed, they flipped the mattress off the base and poked their heads through the slats, still nothing. Mike let out an irritated growl, Dutchy went to walk out of the room, he was aggravated and wasn't concentrating and tripped over the mattress and fell flat on his face. Mike could help but chuckle, Dutchy looked back at him and went to push himself up of the floor when he noticed an air-conditioning vent behind the dresser. He got up and pushed the dresser aside and unscrewed the vent, he reached inside and patted around the area, trying to feel for anything. He felt something flat, he shimmied it out of the vent, it was a laptop.

"Bingo..."

They sat back on the bed and turned it on, it was password protected. Dutchy grunted in annoyance.

"Great..."

They sat there thinking of the thousands of options.

"Try his birthday?"

Dutchy scoffed.

"I don't know his birthday, do you?"

Mike gave him a blank stare.

"Kate's?"

Dutchy proceeded to type in Kate's birthday, denied. He tried "Kate", "Katie", nothing. He thought for a moment and laughed to himself and typed in "Barry", it was correct. The computer loaded, Mike looked at him questioning the answer.

"Oh, it was their first dogs name..."

Mike was bewildered, how on earth did he know that?

"How..."

Dutchy could see that Mike was surprised, irritated even, that he knew that piece of personal information about Kate.

"Oh, just a story she was telling me about how Paul made all his friends go and look for him when it was lost because she was so upset. It was when she was trying to convince me that he was a good guy, that's all."

They focused back on to the laptop as the desktop loaded, on the screen was a program labelled Dutchy. Dutchy was concerned as to why his name was being used, he cringed as he double clicked on it worried what it was going to open. A window opened with a basic map and co-ordinates all over the page.

There was a flashing dot at the docks and a flashing dot a little further away, it looked like it was out at sea.

"Could this be the tracking system they were using?"

Mike looked closer at the screen.

"Yeah, but what are they tracking? People? Drug shipments? I thought he was tracking us..."

They both watched at the screen for a moment, Mike went to grab the laptop.

"We should probably hand this over to the feds..."

Dutchy pulled the laptop back towards him.

"Are you sure?"

Mike shrugged.

"Well they're going to be able to figure this out better than we will..."

He got up off the bed and held out his hand wanting Dutchy to hand it over, he hesitated.

"Dutchy we have to, it may make you look more guilty if you hang on to it."

Dutchy exhaled loudly, he was probably right. He followed Mike out the room and they drove to Navcom.

Kate sat tied up below deck, she needed to think of a plan. She didn't trust these guys, she was sure they'd kill both of them no matter what.

Her hands were tied behind her back, she tried her wiggle her fingers free, Terry came below and caught her, he grabbed her by her hair, she winced in pain.

"Seriously? You don't believe me?"

He took out his phone and dialled a number.

Back at the unknown location Paul paced the room wondering who the other person was in the other room. A man entered the room with a balaclava, he was on the phone. He pointed the phone towards Paul and kicked him in the stomach.

Terry held the phone to Kate's face, she focus on the man on the screen, it was Paul, he was being punched and kicked. She screamed his name

"Paul..."

Paul looked up hearing Kate's voice.

"Kate?"

Terry hung up the phone and shoved Kate back on to the bed.

"Next time we won't stop..."

Kate stayed silent, she wasn't in a position to argue.

Back at Navcom Mike and Dutchy raced into Maxine's office.

Maxine looked up from her desk frustrated at the interruption.

"Mike, Dutchy what..."

Dutchy slammed the laptop down on her desk.

"You're gonna wanna see this Ma'am..."

He opened the laptop to the GPS screen, she frown not understanding what they were showing her.

"What is this?"

"We found it in Paul's room..."

She took a closer look.

"It looks like tracking software..."

Mike and Dutchy nodded in agreement.

"But who?"

Mike sat down at the desk.

"We were hoping the agents could find out..."

Maxine pointed to the one at sea.

"This one is moving, is it in the water?"

Dutchy nodded.

"Yeah, I think so...maybe you could send us out to have a look?"

Maxine gave him a disapproving look.

"Dutchy, you know I can't do that, it's not our mission. If we have to do anything that involves this case I'd have to clear it with the feds."

Dutchy let out a frustrated huff, he didn't trust the Feds because they didn't trust Kate, and if Kate wasn't straight who was? This was the one lead they had and he wasn't prepared to give it up.

"They'll just think that we're in on it. I found the computer, they already think I'm involved, this will just be another nail in my coffin...no, I'm not giving it to them..."

He slammed the laptop shut and went to take it off the desk, Maxine grabbed his arm stopping him.

"Petty Officer..."

Dutchy shook his head.

"No Ma'am, sorry, I'm suspended, just pretend we didn't have this conversation..."

He snatched the laptop off the desk and walked out of the room, Mike stood there dumbfounded at his actions, Maxine gave him a stern look.

"Talk to him Mike, it'll make things worse..."

Mike chased after him and pulled on his arm spinning him around.

"Dutchy, Maxine's right, we need to let the Feds handle this..."

Dutchy was frustrated that he was siding with Maxine, if he really cared about Kate he would help him. He knew that Mike cared for her more than professionally, he tried a different tactic.

"Mike, do you know why Kate doesn't confide in you?"

Mike hesitated, he knew Dutchy and Kate were close, he had suspected there was even romantic feelings between them. He was annoyed that Dutchy thought he knew her better than him but on the other hand maybe his annoyance was actually fear that he did. He stayed silent, too scared to answer, Dutchy took the opportunity to continue.

"Because you don't take risks for her, you don't show her that she is the number one priority in your life. I know there are rules and this is a really shitty situation but she needs you to step up... this is your opportunity."

Mike was shocked at Dutchy's revelations, he didn't know what to say.

"Dutchy, I..."

End of Chapter 8

Okay guys so this is the story changing decision... Does Mike grow some balls and stand up to everyone to prove that he cares about Kate or is he a stubborn fool and leaves the gate open for someone else... (we can all guess who) hahah! i will post both options now so you can continue...

Oh and please don't forge to review and let me know what you think of the idea and story concept!


	9. Mike stands up for Kate

Please make sure you have read Chapter 8 and A/N before reading this chapter!

Dutchy glared at him persistently, willing him to do something, do anything to indicate that he was capable of acting on his emotions.

"Mike, this could be your only opportunity."

He nodded slightly as a sign of agreement.

"Come back into Maxine's office..."

Dutchy frowned, he knew if he went back in there she would make him hand over the laptop.

"Mike..."

He shoved him towards her office.

"Dutchy, just trust me. I can't, I won't lose her..."

It was against Mike's better judgment but he knew that they had a common goal and neither of them wanted to see anything bad happen to Kate. Dutchy sighed and walked back into Maxine's office. Maxine stood from her desk surprised to see them back. Mike stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"We'll hand it over as long as we can go out with them...That's my first and final offer..."

Maxine raised any eyebrow, Mike wasn't normally so direct and insistent, she stood from her desk and approached him.

"You know they're not going to go for this..."

Dutchy placed the laptop on the desk.

"It would be such a pity if we were to advertise their appalling search skills..."

Maxine grinned, she knew what he was implying, she was of course on their side but she needed to appear impartial.

"I'll give them a call but I can't promise anything..."

15 minutes later Agent Knowles and Agent Rowe appeared at Maxine's door, she stood up and let them in.

"Commander White I'm really not into all the drama, can you please tell me what is going on..."

Mike and Dutchy stood up and faced the agents, Agent Knowles rolled his eyes a little as he saw them.

"Seriously? I've heard enough from you guys..."

Dutchy opened the laptop and put it on her desk

"Yeah, but I guarantee you're gonna want to talk to us after you see this..."

Agent Knowles and Agent Rowe slowly approached the desk and leaned in towards the screen, Agent Knowles squinted ever so slightly.

"What is this?"

"This is Paul McGregor's personal computer that I found stashed in an air conditioning vent behind the dresser in his room."

Agent Knowles stood back up and rolled his eyes.

"Oh how convenient..."

Dutchy ignored his dig.

"We think these are trackers... we're not sure who, but what if they're the smugglers, maybe he was smart enough to have a contingency plan if something went wrong..."

Agent Knowles shook his head dismissing the theory.

"Or this is a trap..."

Maxine was getting irritated with the Agent's inability to cooperate, she tried to reason with him.

"Agent Knowles, we are trying to help you. May I suggest that I send you out with the Hammersley and track the one heading out to sea?"

Mike was focused on the second dot, it was on the move.

"Look, the second one is now moving... we have the advantage on the water, we just need to work together, trust each other. We have a much better chance of catching these guys together."

Agent Knowles sighed, he knew they had a point. Before he had an opportunity to respond Mike interrupted.

"But you need to let us take our Buffer."

Agent Knowles was silent for a minute, he glanced at Agent Rowe who gave him a single nod.

"Okay, but Lieutenant Commander McGregor is still banned from the mission..."

Dutchy glanced at Maxine, she nodded at him indicating him to share their information with the agents.

"Ah Lieutenant Commander McGregor is currently missing..."

The agent's eyes widened, Agent Knowles cleared his throat.

"Missing?"

Mike braced himself for a grilling.

"Ah, we went to her house this morning and he door was unlocked but she's nowhere to be found, she's not answering her phone."

"Did it look like there was a disturbance at her place?"

They shook their heads.

"No..."

"Okay well maybe we need to assume that she's with her brother, willingly even..."

Mike and Dutchy didn't like the thought of them thinking that Kate was guilty, Mike glanced at Maxine hoping to get a sense of what side she was on.

"Look, it's not safe to assume anything, we just need to get out there and see what's going on. The truth always comes out and either way hopefully we will have shut down a drug smuggling ring..."

Agent Rowe glanced at Agent Knowles, she felt bad for the crew, they obviously cared and they didn't have the full story. If they were willing to share their information the AFP should share theirs, they were on the same side after

all. She cleared her throat and avoided eye contact with Mike, Dutchy and Maxine.

"Ah, look from all the intel gathered and now this laptop we think that he's definitely involved and he's potentially taken her hostage..."

Mike's expression darkened.

"So what, you knew this was a potential outcome and you just let it happen..."

"No Commander, of course not. Look let me start from the beginning. We actually went and saw Paul at the hospital after his OD. He obviously still had connections and we wanted to know if he'd work with us..."

Dutchy scrunched up his face.

"What?"

"Look at that point we had no idea that he was actually in on all this, it was our only chance since the first shipment got in, but he declined and insisted that he had nothing to do with it and it was just a once off."

""Weren't you worried that he'd go tell someone if he was involved..."

"Not really, they already knew we were on to them either way... plus if they knew then they were probably more likely to stuff up."

There was an awkward silence, Mike glanced at Maxine.

"Well, we'd better not waste any more time and get out there then..."

Maxine picked up her phone.

"I'll see if I can find you an replacement XO... you'll sail as soon as I find one so stay by your phones."

Mike smiled satisfied, the agents didn't really have a choice other than to go along with their plan. They nodded and left, Mike and Dutchy followed, Mike stopped at the door and turned.

"Thanks Max..."

Maxine nodded while on the phone, she put her hand over the speaker.

"Mike, you need to follow the rules on this one... these Agents don't mess around. I won't be able to help you if you and Dutchy do anything stupid..."

Mike nodded and left. The agents were waiting for him outside of the office, Agent Knowles pulled him aside.

"I don't like being forced into things Commander, just know I'm not happy with this."

"I don't see the problem, either way you'll catch someone doing something."

"Well you'd better hope that your dear Lieutenant Commander isn't involved, if she is and you make us look bad I'll burry all of you..."

He gave him a glare and stormed off. Mike took a deep breath in, Dutchy gave him a nod.

"It's for Kate boss..."

He nodded and exhaled, he took out his phone and messaged the crew. He wanted to brief them all without the Agents breathing down his neck.

Mike waited patiently for the crew to arrive, Dutchy was the first to arrive he entered Mike's house with a carton of beer. Mike raised his eyebrow, Dutchy wasn't sure if it was a look of disapproval.

"Hey it's not an official work meeting if Maxine isn't here..."

The crew arrived and they gathered in Mike's lounge room, Dutchy handed everyone a beer, Swain opened his bottle and laughed.

"New style of briefing for a mission? I like it?"

Dutchy laughed and shook his head.

"Though we could all use a bit of ah, encouragement..."

Mike stood in front of the crew and cleared his throat.

"Okay, well... there's a few things I wanted to discuss..."

Dutchy interrupted and smirked.

"Without Commander White..."

Mike didn't want to make it us vs them thing but he needed to make the crew aware of the situation.

"We're going out to look for Paul..."

2Dads raised his hand.

"What? Kate's brother?"

Mike nodded.

"He's done a runner... We, Dutchy, Maxine and I and the feds think he's involved with the smuggling of heroin..."

2Dads raised his hand again, Mike shot him an annoyed look.

"We'll explain everything in due course but all you guys need to know at the moment is that Kate and Paul are missing, Dutchy found a laptop hidden in his room with a tracking program on it. It is currently tracking 2 people or shipments or, well we don't know. We're going out this afternoon with t2 agents from the AFP to follow and hopefully catch whatever is and hopefully they'll lead us to them..."

2Dads sheepishly raised his hand again, Mike rolled his eyes.

"Yes 2Dads..."

"He wouldn't really hurt her would he? You saw them together at the party, he loved her, she's his baby sister..."

Mike sighed, he hoped that 2Dads was right.

"I don't know 2Dads, drugs and drug debts can do funny things to people..."

2Dads stood up and headed for the door.

"Well what are we waiting for then?"

End of Chapter 9.

Please review! xx


	10. Mike plays by the rules

Please make sure you have read Chapter 8 and A/N before reading this chapter!

Mike thought about it again for a moment, he couldn't take the risk, going against Maxine and the Feds directions was career suicide and he couldn't help her if he was suspended too.

Dutchy could tell by Mike's expression that he wasn't going to budge, he shook his head in disappointment.

"Thought as much..."

Dutchy stormed out of Navcom leaving Mike standing there with his head in his hands.

Dutchy sat in the car at the docks, he cautiously opened the laptop. The flashing dot was stationary, it was only a few hundred meters away. He knew it was risk to investigate by himself but he couldn't just do nothing, he was about to get out the car when he saw a familiar man come out of the warehouse, it was the rough looking guy he had spoken to about Paul. He waited for him to be out of sight and stealthy ran into the warehouse. He peered into each of the rooms making sure they were empty, he wasn't sure what he was looking for. He approached the back room and heard a noise, he tiptoed to the door and peered in. He gasped as he saw Paul lying on the couch bloodied and bruised, he did another check for anyone and entered the room.

"Paul..."

Paul tired to prop himself up but failed, he was in too much pain.

"Paul, it's Dutchy..."

Dutchy rushed to his side, Paul tried to turn towards him and groaned in pain.

"Dutchy, what are you doing here?"

"I found your computer..."

A relieved expression came over his face.

"I knew you would...did you bring the cavalry?"

Dutchy shook his head.

"We're on our own...the feds would have just buried it, they're useless...but I don't understand, why are you tracking yourself?"

He was short of breath, he tried to reposition himself to get more comfortable.

"In case something happened to me..."

"Who's the other dot?"

"It's Kate..."

Dutchy looked confused.

"But they took the tracker out of her bag..."

Paul glanced at him with a uncertain look on his face.

"It's in her scrunchie..."

Dutchy suddenly realised the gravity of the situation, he was admitting that he was involved, he was guilty. He stood up and leaned over him enraged.

"So what are you doing? This was you all this time..."

Paul nodded slightly not wanting Dutchy to be mad. Dutchy gave him a disappointed glare and shook his head and headed for the door. Paul tried to stand but the pain was unbearable.

"Dutchy wait, please..."

He spun around furious, he didn't want to listen to his excuses.

"No, as far as I can see you're getting what you deserve..."

He turned back to leave.

"Dutchy! I think they have Kate..."

Dutchy paused at the door with his back still facing Paul.

"Why should I believe you?"

"Dutchy I don't blame you if you didn't but this is the reason I put your name on the program and not Mike's. I think you know deep down I never wanted to hurt her...please, they've taken her somewhere, I don't know where..."

Dutchy sighed, he wanted to believe him but also he wanted to punch him in the face. He turned back around and hovered near the couch, he didn't know if he could trust him but he didn't really have a choice.

"They're on a boat..."

"They're probably doing a pick up, if the Navy boarded their boat she's their insurance... you have to go out there Dutchy, you have to save her!"

"And what about you? I just leave you here? What are they going to do with you?"

He shrugged.

"I don't care, I deserve what I get but not Kate, she doesn't deserve any of this."

"So, you are guilty?"

Paul broke eye contact, Dutchy knew that meant it was true. They heard voices in the next room, Dutchy quickly hid behind the couch. 2 men entered the room, Paul attempted to stand trying to hide Dutchy.

"Look, why don't you just send me out there, I don't have another plan. At least if I get caught then I'll go away."

The two men looked at each other contemplating his offer. One of the shrugged and grabbed him by the arm.

"You can make it a family affair..."

They dragged him out of the room, Dutchy made sure the coast was clear before he exited the warehouse. His phone rang as he got back into the car, it was Maxine.

"Ma'am?"

"Dutchy, you need to bring that computer in. I had to tell the agents, it was too important not to, imagine if I didn't and something happened."

"But Ma'am..."

"Dutchy, that's an order..."

Dutchy sighed and hung up the phone.

He walked into Navcom and entered Maxine's office, Agent Knowles stepped towards him.

"The computer?"

Dutchy held his ground and the computer close to his chest.

"What are you going to do with it?"

"Well, we're going to find them..."

Maxine stepped forward and cleared her throat.

"With the help of the Hammersley..."

Agent Knowles' scoffed.

"Now way, you guys have stuffed this up enough..."

Dutchy couldn't stand this guy, he was so arrogant.

"Hey, without me finding the laptop you guys would have nothing..."

Agent Knowles hesitated and glanced at Agent Rowe, she nodded her head slightly. He turned back to face them and exhaled loudly.

"Not exactly..."

Maxine and Dutchy looked at each other not understanding. Agent Rowe looked at the floor.

"We have been working with Paul McGregor..."

Maxine and Dutchy were flabbergasted, Dutchy threw his hands in the air.

"What?"

"Well we were until we thought he might have been double crossing us..."

Maxine held her hands up stopping the conversation while trying to comprehend the situation.

"Hang on a minute... so you guys were persecuting him for no reason?"

Agent Knowles shook his head.

"No, we didn't know. He called us when he was in the hospital... he spilled his guts. In the beginning he was involved in all of this. When he had been released from Prison the dealers and smugglers he used to work for found him, he owed them so he offered his services. He admitted he came back here to find Kate to used her to get information."

Dutchy was outraged, he was mad that he had trusted him and felt terrible for Kate.

"That piece of crap..."

"Wait a minute Petty Officer, he realised what he was doing, he has some sort of conscious, he said he did it because he was fearful of his life."

Dutchy didn't really care why, he had hurt Kate in the process.

"What about Kate's life..."

Agent Knowles ignored him and continued.

"When we met him at the hospital, we negotiated a deal... he would lead us to the big players in exchange for immunity..."

Dutchy frowned.

"Right so he gets off scot free?"

Agent Knowles was getting intolerant with Dutchy's comments.

"You need to look at the bigger picture mate, if we get these guys it will be big, Paul has done some time and I think he's trying to make up for his past mistakes, in the time he's been out he hasn't broken the law..."

Dutchy scrunched up his face, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yes he has, he's put those trackers on Hammersley, he's betrayed his family..."

"Bigger picture Petty Officer."

Agent Knowles turned to Maxine hoping he could reason with her.

"Look we're not sure right now anyway, we don't understand why he took off but it seems that he's reneged on the deal. Why else would he do a runner?"

She shrugged.

"Maybe they found out?"

"Look, we can't be sure of anything right now..."

Dutchy knew that he needed to say something for Kate's sake.

"They have Kate... and now Paul.."

"What?"

"Paul says they have her, I saw him, they have him in a warehouse, well actually, they're taking him out to sea to help..."

Maxine couldn't believe that he kept this from her.

"Dutchy when did you see him?"

"Just before, I followed the signal on the laptop...he basically admitted he was guilty...but I don't know which side he was on... What are we going to do about Kate? If we send out patrol boats they're going to know we're on to them, they could do something stupid..."

Agent Knowles was lost.

"Hang on so you've access the computer?"

Dutchy sheepishly nodded.

"Yeah, there was a tracking program on it, he tracked himself and Kate, he said in case something happened to him..."

Agent Knowles paused in thought

"Maybe he's still on our side."

Dutchy wasn't convinced.

"Or he's playing you again..."

"Look, we have their position, we can stay under the horizon, we can wait for them to accept the drugs and we can intercept, that way we get the smugglers and Kate and Paul back..."

Maxine and Dutchy weren't sure about the plan.

"But what if Paul has double crossed you, he knows everything..."

"Do you have any other ideas Petty Officer?"

"Okay, but do me one favour..."

Agent Knowles looked at him doubtfully.

"C'mon, I brought you the laptop..."

"What is it?"

"Let me go out there... I think I can get through to Paul..."

"I don't know Petty Officer..."

Dutchy turned to Maxine.

"Ma'am, please..."

"Well you're part of the Hammersley crew and they're the only ones available at the moment..."

She turned to the agents.

"It's going to be hard to find a replacement XO and PO on short notice, I'll be sending Dutchy out with them..."

Dutchy turned to the agents.

"We can do this..."

Agent Knowles raised an eye brow doubting his confidence.

"And what happens if it doesn't end well? You know that's a possibility right?"

Dutchy held his ground.

"We're the best people to send out there because there's no way we will accept that as an outcome."

Maxine cleared her throat.

"Okay, I'll send out a notice for sea, and I'll find you a replacement XO..."

Dutchy smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Ma'am..."

End of Chapter 9.

Please review! xx


	11. Chapter 10 - Mike stands up for Kate

Hey everyone!

Okay so this is the same A/N as in the other chapter just in case some don't read the other chapter!

Well I'm done with the crazy work project! Thank goodness, now I can get back to the important things, writing lol. I have a few days off over Christmas, the first time in 15 years and it feels weird.

So just a reminder, unless you're going to read all the versions to make sure that you read the corresponding story, I'm just going to have the same sub chapter name/theme for them to differentiate them. I'm not clever enough to come up with chapter names lol. I find it hard enough to come up with titles for my fics. So your options will either be "Mike plays by the rules" or "Mike stands up for Kate". But by now you can probs guess which way each story in heading.

Once again thanks for reading!

I hope everyone has a wonderful Christmas and a fab new year!

The Ties that Bind

Chapter 10 (Mike stands up for Kate)

Later that day that Hammersley had been approved to sail.

Mike sat nervously at the radar waiting for the boat that Kate was on to appear on the screen. Shane Radley, the replacement XO walked up behind him.

"Ah Sir, you know what they say about a watched screen."

Mike let out a laugh and turned to address the crew on the bridge.

"Right, we're going to intercept the boat Kate is on and then pose as the crew for the drug transfer, that way we can take them by surprise and hopefully have the advantage..."

The crew nodded in agreement, Dutchy cleared his throat.

"And what about Paul?"

Agent Knowles stepped in front of Mike.

"We have to assume he's with them...we can't treat him any differently because he's Kate's brother, he's still involved with drug smuggling."

Mike gave him a disapproving look.

"Yeah, no special treatment but..."

Agent Knowles shook his head.

"No buts..."

Mike let out a frustrated huff.

"Alright everyone, we're not far from intercepting, let's get a boarding team together..."

Shane went to gather a team, Mike put a hand on his shoulder.

"Actually X, I'll take this one..."

Shane gave him a wary look.

"Boss?"

Mike tightened his grip on his shoulder.

"No offence to you and your capabilities but I can't afford for this to go wrong..."

Shane was surprised at Mike's lack of confidence in him.

"Boss, I can assure you that..."

Mike stepped closer to him so that the agents wouldn't hear.

"It's not you X, these agents are already after my blood and I need to make this right for more than one reason..."

Dutchy walked over to them and gave Mike a nod.

"Let's do this..."

Mike gathered Dutchy, Swain 2Dads and Change on deck.

"Right fellas, we're using the cover of sunrise to board. 2Dads and Swain, I want you to head straight to the wheelhouse and make sure they don't radio anyone and Swain you check for Kate. I'm assuming she's being kept down below."

The boarded the RHIB and headed for the boat.

Mike tapped 2Dads on the shoulder.

"You board fist, I'll cover you."

He nodded. The RHIB came along side and the crew jumped aboard announcing themselves.

"Australian Navy!"

They watched as one of them ran for the wheelhouse, 2Dads sprinted after him and tackled him in the door way.

Swain ran up behind him.

"Good job 2Dads..."

Dutchy, Mike and Charge used the wheelhouse as cover as the 2 other crew members started to shoot at them. Mike ducked down and radioed the ship.

"Charlie 82 to Papa 82, we need cover fire, just 2 rounds near the stern as a warning, engage ASAP..."

Shane gave the nod to RO to engage the typhoon. They fired and the men hesitated and dropped their weapons and put their hands up. Dutchy and Charge moved forward and restrained them, Dutchy sat them down on the floor and glanced towards Mike.

"Go find her Boss..."

Mike ran to the wheelhouse where 2Dads was checking over their equipment, Swain was leading the other man out to join the others.

He ran down stairs and found Kate tied up in the corner, she had a few cuts and bruises but looked relatively unharmed, she was slumped against the side of the boat.

"Kate..."

Mike rushed to her side and pulled her in to his embrace, he shook her a little worried why she wasn't responding. He picked her up and carried her up to the deck, Swain rushed over to him.

"Is she okay?"

"Let's just get her back to the ship...grab the others and we'll put them in austere.

They rushed back to the ship, Dutchy and Charge lead the smugglers to austere while Swain and Bird attended to Kate in the ward room.

Mike paced around the room while they checked her over, Shane came running to the door.

"Boss, Commander White is on the phone."

Mike gave him a nod.

"I'll take it in my cabin..."

He tapped Swain on the shoulder.

"Any change you come and get me immediately, okay?"

Swain nodded and turned his attention back to Kate, her eyes started to flutter open, Bird noticed and knelt beside her.

"Ma'am, can you hear me?"

No response. She flinched a little as Swain inserted an IV in to her arm. Bird gave him a worried look, he tried to give her a reassuring smile.

"She's dehydrated but no broken bones, she's probably just exhausted, she probably had no food or water out there...just keep an eye on her vitals."

Bird nodded and noted down her BP. Dutchy rushed back into the room and stood next to her with a panicked look on his face.

"How is she?"

Bird left the room to give them a minute, Swain hung up the IV bag.

"She's dehydrated but otherwise fine..."

"Why is she unconscious? Shouldn't she be awake?"

Swain shook his head a little.

"Exhaustion? Dehydration..."

Dutchy knelt beside her and held her hand, his gaze was drawn to the inside of her elbow, he squinted at what looked like there was a puncture mark.

"Swain, look at this..."

Swain leaned in closer to inspect the mark and frowned.

"I'll go get the Boss..."

Swain knocked on Mike's door and entered.

"Boss..."

Mike hung up the phone.

"Commander White was just checking on how everything went, she wanted to know how the X was. I said I'd update her when you'd finished your assessment... Is everything okay?"

"Ah, can you just come and look at something for me..."

They hurried back to the wardroom.

Dutchy moved out the way as Swain turned over Kate's arm, Mike was puzzled as to what he was supposed to be looking at.

"What is it Swain?"

"Look at her arm Boss, it looks like a needle mark..."

Mike frowned dismissing the thought.

"No, she wouldn't do that Swain..."

"No, I was thinking more that they did it to keep her quiet, or to make her look like she's a user... we should probably tell Maxine..."

"Is she okay?"

"Well her bloody pressure seems normal, we're giving her some fluids but she might just be a bit groggy. If they had given her something the only way to know is from a blood test..."

"Is it serious enough for us to return to base..."

"Boss I don't really know, I have no idea what she was given it or how much. I mean if she was going to have a reaction or if they had given her an overdose she wouldn't be so calm and something would have happened by now..."

Kate began to stir hearing their voices.

"Mike?"

Mike sat beside her looking anxious.

"X, can you hear me?"

She giggled, her eyes still closed.

"Oh, why so serious Flynn?

She slowly opened her eyes and flopped her head in his direction.

"You're always so serious, you're no fun..."

Swain tried to hide his amusement, he headed for the door.

"I'll give you a minute..."

Mike tried to get Kate to sit up, she leaned on to his shoulder.

"Oh what are you doing Mike?"

"Kate, are you okay?"

She laughed hysterically.

"I'm great... how are you?"

Mike tried to speak in a calm tone.

"Kate, we think they gave you something? Do you know if they gave you anything?"

She shrugged and lay back down.

"Just relax Mike, you need to lighten up. Forget the rules!"

She rolled on her side to get closer to him, he head flopped beside him.

"Mmm you smell good..."

Mike was worried, he looked into her eyes.

"Kate... concentrate..."

She stared blankly at him and then burst out laughing.

Dutchy stood at the door and could hear Mike struggling, he was about to enter as Agent Knowles approached behind him.

"Out the way Petty Officer, we need to speak to Lieutenant Commander McGregor."

Dutchy stood in front of the door blocking them from entering.

"Ah, they're just doing a medical examination, I think we should give her some privacy..."

Agent Knowles frowned and stepped forward. Dutchy turned the handle and slipped inside the door.

"I'll check, for you..."

He slammed the door and locked it.

Mike looked at him strangely for locking the door, he stepped forward in whispered in Mike's ear.

"Ah, the Feds are out there, they want to speak to her..."

Kate was lying down and heard Dutchy's voice, she bolted up right.

"Dutchy! My favourite Buffer..."

Dutchy glanced uncertainly at Mike and then at Swain.

Kate grinned a goofy grin and continued to giggle, Dutchy leaned towards Mike.

"Is she ah, high?"

She shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I can hear you! And no I'm not! I'm a good girl!"

She burst out laughing again.

"Ha, well I am now...I didn't use to be!"

Dutchy grinned and nodded like he was responding to a child.

"Yes, I know, we've heard from Paul..."

The smiled dropped off of her face.

"Paul, where is he?"

Dutchy and Mike glanced at each other trying to think of a way to explain, Dutchy whispered in Mike's ear.

"Now is probably not the best time..."

Mike nodded in agreement.

"Hey, why don't we take you to bed?"

Kate smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"What? Both of you?"

Mike and Dutchy glanced at each other again, this was a surprising new side of Kate and they were both a little scared of what she was going to say next. She noticed their uneasy look and wacked them both on their chest.

"Oh relax! You couldn't handle me anyway..."

She tied to stand up but stumbled, Dutchy caught her and their eyes met, Kate raised an eyebrow.

"Well maybe you could..."

Dutchy immediately looked away.

"C'mon X..."

Mike out his hand out to stop them.

"Wait, I'll distract our friend out there."

Mike exited the ward room and was confronted by Agent Knowles.

"Oh, Agent Knowles, sorry she's not so good..."

He raised his voice a little in hope that Dutchy would hear.

"We've had to sedate her, she's obviously been through an ordeal..."

Agent Knowles held his ground not looking impressed, Mike knew he wasn't buying it.

Dutchy exited the room carrying Kate.

"Boss, she's out...I'm going to take her to her to her cabin."

Agent Knowles glanced at Kate for a moment, checking that they we're bluffing, he let out a frustrated huff.

"Okay, let me know when she's awake..."

He walked away, Kate opened one eye.

"Douche..."

Dutchy snorted trying not to laugh.

"You got that right..."

Dutchy carried her to her cabin and helped her into bed, he walked to the door and turned off the light. She propped herself up on her elbows and called out to him.

"You're not staying?"

He turned the light back on and knelt beside her, she lay back onto her pillow and reach out to hold his hand.

"Don't you like me?"

He laughed half heartedly.

"Of course Kate, you're my best friend. I know you're probably not going to remember any of this but, I'm not the one you want. Mike loves you but he's just not very good at acting on his emotions, well actually, he is better now. He demanded that we be sent out here on this mission for you..."

Kate's eyes were closed but she had a smile on her face.

"That's nice...but why can't he tell me that?"

Kate snuggled into her pillow, Mike stood at the doorway and smiled. Dutchy turned and motioned towards her, he shook his head. Dutchy walked to the door and turned to Mike.

"See you just need to tell her..."

Dutchy walked off and left Mike standing there, he sighed and went to close the door, he poked his head back in and turned off the light.

"I love you Kate McGregor..."

A couple of hours later Mike, Dutchy and Swain stood on the bridge discussing the next plan to incept the drug shipment and catch the traffickers.

Dutchy turned hearing someone coming up the stairs, it was Kate. He rushed to her side to assist her, she slapped his hands away.

"Hey! I'm fine Dutchy!"

She stood at the bench with the rest of the crew, they were shocked that she was up an about. Mike placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Kate, are you sure you should be up here, I think you should be resting..."

"Mike, I'm fine, really..."

Mike nodded towards the stairs, Kate rolled her eyes and followed him to his cabin.

She sat on his rack and let out a frustrated huff, he sat on his desk chair.

"The Feds want to speak to you..."

Kate shrugged.

"Yeah well, I expected as much..."

Mike hesitated and inhaled sharply.

"Kate, we think they drugged you..."

He reached out and turned her arm over to show her the puncture mark, she looked down and then to the floor.

"This isn't going to look good for you, they just want to nail anyone they can..."

Kate ran her finger over the mark on her arm.

"I tried to stop them, they hoped that you guys would think I'm in on it."

Mike brushed the hair away from her face.

"Are you okay? I mean they could have killed you..."

"I feel bit rubbish but I think I'm coming down that's all..."

His hand ran down her cheek and held her hand.

"I was scared Kate, scared that I had lost you..."

Kate looked up into Mike's gaze smiled.

"You haven't lost me, I'm sorry for pushing you away."

Mike gave her an encouraging smile.

"It's okay Kate, it's only natural that you want to think the best of your family and I shouldn't have been such a jerk about it..."

Kate looked up and him and smiled.

"I remembered what Dutchy said to me when I was in my cabin and I heard you turn off my light..."

Kate reached over and held Mike's hand, their eyes met and were locked in each other's gaze. They were interrupted as Dutchy knocked on the door.

"Sorry guys but I can't hold them at bay any longer..."

Agent Knowles and Rowe barged into Mike's cabin.

"Lieutenant Commander McGregor, we need to speak to you..."

Mike stood up blocking him from her.

"Agent Knowles, Lieutenant Commander McGregor has just been rescued from a hostage situation, I think you should give her some respect and space..."

Kate stood up.

"It's okay Boss, I'm up to it..."

They walked to the ward room and sat on at the table. Kate glanced at Mike who was standing in the doorway.

"I would like Commander Flynn to sit in with us as an impartial witness..."

Agent Rowe glanced at Mike and then back to Kate.

"Lieutenant Commander you're not being charged with anything, you don't need..."

Kate interrupted.

"I know but I wouldn't just feel more comfortable with someone else here..."

Both the agents shrugged, Mike sat down next to Kate and smiled at her.

Agent Knowles took out his notepad.

"So Lieutenant Commander tell us what happened..."

Kate took a deep breath in.

"I was at home, Paul come back from work, well what he said was work and asked me to help him, that some people were after him and they were on the way to the house. So we left immediately and he drove me to the docks, little did I know it was a trap."

Tears streamed from her eyes.

"He's in on it, he's guilty..."

Agent Knowles cleared his throat.

"So where is he?"

Kate sniffed trying to compose herself. Agent Knowles was becoming impatient.

"Lieutenant Commander..."

Kate's breathing became heavier, it was sinking in, it was all and act.

"I can't believe he did this to me, after everything that..."

She put her head in her hands, Mike rubbed her back trying to comfort her and looked over to Agent Knowles.

"I think we need a minute..."

Agent Knowles let out a small groan in frustration, they exited the room.

Mike pulled Kate in for a hug, he held her as she sobbed. He so desperately wanted to make her feel better, he couldn't stand it when she cried. He slowly lifted her chin with his hand and gently pressed his lips against hers.

They separated and ran his hand over her face.

"I think we'd better get you home..."

Kate shook her head in objection.

"We've got to find him and stop him..."

"Kate, it's not a good idea for you to be out here..."

She reached out and squeezed his hand.

"Please, I need to be here...I need to do this, please don't make me beg."

End of Chapter 10.

Please review!xx


	12. Chapter 10 - Mike plays by the rules

Hey everyone!

Well I'm done with the crazy work project! Thank goodness, now I can get back to the important things, writing lol. I have a few days off over Christmas, the first time in 15 years and it feels weird.

So just a reminder, unless you're going to read all the versions to make sure that you read the corresponding story, I'm just going to have the same sub chapter name/theme for them to differentiate them. I'm not clever enough to come up with chapter names lol. I find it hard enough to come up with titles for my fics. So your options will either be "Mike plays by the rules" or "Mike stands up for Kate". But by now you can probs guess which way each story in heading.

Once again thanks for reading!

I hope everyone has a wonderful Christmas and a fab new year!

The Ties that Bind

Chapter 10 (Mike plays by the rules)

Later that day Maxine had found a replacement XO and the Hammersley had been approved to sail.

Dutchy ran up to the bridge and stood behind the 2 Federal Agents.

"So what's the plan?"

Agent Knowles looked back and him and then turned his attention back to the computer.

"We observe, we hope they're going to do a pick up and not dump a body..."

Dutchy gave them a stern look.

"They're not dumping a body!"

Mike walked up the stairs motioned towards Swain.

"Swain, can you take her out?"

Swain was confused why he wasn't taking the ship out himself but he did as he was told. Mike walked up behind Dutchy and tapped him on the shoulder.

"A word Petty Officer..."

He followed Mike to his cabin, he shut the door behind them. Mike glanced at Dutchy wondering how to start, he wanted to sound professional but it was hard when it involved Kate. He envied the fact that he and Kate were so close and that he could just put it all out there with no hesitation. Mike started to pace around the cabin, Dutchy sat on the chair sensing that it was a serious conversation.

"So, I heard you made a bit of a scene at Navcom..."

Dutchy wanted to take the high road but the tone in Mike voice got to him and his mouth took over.

"Well someone had to..."

Mike glared at him and grit his teeth and exhaled loudly.

"Watch it Petty Officer..."

Dutchy knew he was out of line, he broke eye contact.

"What exactly did you want to talk about boss?"

Mike took a step towards him trying to assert his authority.

"I just want to make sure you're head is in the game, we've got a lot at stake here and..."

Dutchy was sick of being patronised, all he was doing was looking after a friend and he was being treated like he doing something crazy and unreasonable. He stood up trying to level the conversation.

"You brought me in here to lecture me? I'm the one who made this happen..."

Mike knew he had hit a nerve, he knew that Dutchy's fuse could be shortm he tried to backtrack.

"Look Dutchy we both care about Kate but..."

Dutchy snorted, this was getting insulting.

"Care? What did you do to help this? You told Paul to bugger off how did that help?"

Mike knew this was inappropriate talk for the boat but he couldn't stop.

"Oh just get over yourself Dutchy, you're just mad that I was right about him..."

"See that's exactly your problem, all you're concerned about is being right and following rules. I tried to help you two, Paul tried to help you too but all you can do it think about yourself! Well I'm done, she deserves someone who cares about her, that would do anything for her!"

Mike scoffed.

"What? And you think that's you?"

Dutchy was shocked, did Mike really think that little of him.

"Well we both know it's not you..."

Dutchy shook his head and headed for the door, he slammed the door and headed back up to the bridge to find out what the plan was but also to be around people where Mike wouldn't cause a scene.

He stood behind the Agents trying to heard their plan, Agent Knowles didn't like him hovering and stepped away. Mike came up the stairs and cleared his throat.

"Right so I assume we're staying below the horizon?"

Agent Knowles nodded while looking at the radar.

"Yeah, our contact has been able to..."

Dutchy interrupted.

"What you're still using that guy?"

Agent Knowles gave Dutchy an unimpressed look.

"Yes Petty Officer..."

"What if he was your leak?"

Agent Knowles shook his head.

"No, Paul McGregor admitted to it...anyway, can I continue?"

Dutchy rolled his eyes. Agent Rowe continued.

"Right, so the second shipment is due to be handed over at first light, it gives up plenty of time to get close..."

Dutchy threw his hands in that air out of frustration.

"And what are you plans for Kate and Paul? Do we have an exit strategy to get them out safe..."

Agent Knowles was getting sick of him interrupting, Mike could tell they were getting frustrated.

"Petty Officer, why don't you show Shane around..."

Dutchy knew Mike was just trying to get him out the way.

"Shane?"

At that moment Shane Radley walked up the stairs.

"Ah that would be me, you're replacement XO..."

He went to shake Dutchy's hand, Dutchy hesitated.

"Hi..."

Mike gave Dutchy a warning look, Dutchy gave in he needed to remember they were at work and he needed to conduct himself accordingly.

"Ah yeah come with me, I'll show you around..."

They walked down the stairs and into the galley, Dutchy got out a couple of cups and started to make them a coffee.

Shane wasn't sure what was going on but he could definitely feel some tension.

"So umm what kind of mission we got here? Why are the Feds here? It must be serious yeah?"

He saw Dutchy nod, he wasn't sure why he was acting so strange, he tried another topic.

"So umm where's your previous XO..."

Silence. Shane shook his head and made one last attempt.

"So those Feds seem pretty stuck up, what's the deal with..."

Dutchy slammed the coffee jar down on the counter, Shane froze immediately, a little scared of Dutchy's reaction. Dutchy leaned forward on the counter and exhaled.

"How much have you been told?"

Shane was confused about the question and the tone in Dutchy's voice.

"Ah, not a lot, I was crash sailed..."

Dutchy finished making the coffee and handed him a cup.

"Sorry, look maybe I should explain, come with me."

They made their way to the senior sailors mess and sat down.

Dutchy took a sip of his coffee trying to think where to start.

"There are most likely 2 hostages on this drug smuggling boat..."

"Oh..."

Shane didn't really know what to say, he sipped on his coffee, Dutchy glanced over to him.

"One of them is our XO..."

Shane swallowed his mouthful burning his throat, he winced.

"I'm sorry Dutchy, I didn't know..."

"Well don't be sorry, just make sure you do your job..."

Shane did feel for the situation that they were in but he was getting tired of the attitude seeming he was Dutchy's superior.

"Petty Officer, I will always do my job to the best of my abilities but we need to do this as a team and I can't have someone thinking that they're doing everything and everyone else is doing nothing..."

Dutchy exhaled loudly, he sat there sipping n his coffee for a moment. Maybe he did have some type of feelings for Kate and this is how they were presenting themselves.

"Sorry..."

He swished his coffee around in the cup.

"It just, all I've been getting is protocol this and procedure that, doesn't anyone actually care that it's one of us out there?"

Shane didn't really know much about the situation and he didn't want to make things worse, he could tell Dutchy was already on edge.

"Mike seems like he's pretty on top of it, I'm sure he's handling things..."

Dutchy put his heads in his hands, Shane gave him a pat on the back.

"Look Dutchy it's often more complicated and it's frustrating but if we don't cross out t's and dot our i's it can go very badly..."

Dutchy laughed half heartedly

"Hey you don't have to tell me, I was suspended..."

Shane looked surprised, he wasn't sure how much he should ask, Dutchy could see his apprehension and laughed again.

"It's a long story, but one that you should probably hear if you're helping us out for a while..."

Kate sat below trying to think of a plan, she had hoped that someone had noticed her missing by now, she cursed herself for pushing Dutchy away. She sat there thinking about how she had mistreated him, he was just trying to help, more than anyone else had. Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard the motor stop and she heard voices above. She attempted scoot her way over to the stairs to see if she could see or hear anything.

On deck another boat pull along side, 2 men shoved Paul on board. One of them tightened the rope on Paul's wrists.

"Hey, you sure you'll be okay with these 2?"

Terry hesitated for a moment.

"Maybe 1 of you should come with me, the girl's trouble..."

They nodded and one of the men boarded the boat and the other unhitched the rope and sped off.

Terry, Paul and Gaz sat up on the deck. Paul tried to struggle out of the rope, Terry untied him, Gaz grabbed Terry' arm stopping him.

"What are you doing?"

Terry snatched his arm away and continued to untie the rope.

"Don't worry, he's not going to do anything stupid..."

He turned to Paul.

"Are you?"

Paul nervously shook his head, Gaz looked confused as his response.

"The girl we've got below, it's his sister..."

Gaz laughed.

"Is she hot?"

Paul lunged at Gaz.

"Don't you even think about it..."

Terry pulled him back and shoved him into the corner of the boat.

"Just sit down and shut up else I'll let him down there!"

Terry threw life vest at him.

"Put this on, we wouldn't want our insurance policy to go overboard now would we?"

Paul attempted to put the vest on, it was heavy, he struggled with it.

"Are you sure that this is..."

Terry stood over him with a mean look on his face.

"Just put it on!"

Paul nodded and did as he was told.

Back on Hammersley Dutchy stood impatiently at the radar, he glanced back and forth from the radar to Paul's computer. Mike walked up behind him and tried to sound normal.

"What's happening Dutchy..."

Dutchy took a deep breath in, he could see Mike was trying to be civil so he should be too.

"It looks like they've transferred Paul to the same ship that Kate is on..."

Mike turned to the agents and waved them over to the radar.

"So which is the boat making the drop?"

Agent Knowles pointed to the dot on the edge of the screen.

"That one, they've got a new boat, 'You Beauty' was compromised when you boarded so they dumped it. We need to stay below the horizon, if they see us we're stuffed...you can't stuff this up again!"

Dutchy frowned, there it was again, the blame. He had had enough, he turned to confront the Agents.

"How can you still be accusing us of stuffing up, you said that Paul made an admission!"

"Yes, but who brought him here? Who took him on a tour of the boat? Look you need to realise that it's not just your girlfriend who's in danger okay?"

The bridge fell silent at Agent Knowles' choice of words, he looked around and all the stunned faces. Dutchy left the bridge embarrassed.

Mike cleared his throat trying to get on with it.

"So umm, what are we going to do once the exchange has been made?"

"I want 2 teams, one each going after each of the boats, we have to assume these guys are armed and dangerous. But for now we just sit tight..."

Shane stepped forward.

"Ah, so look I know I'm new here but why aren't we going to try and intercept before hand? That way we're on the front foot not trying to chase them..."

"We need to catch them in the act..."

"But surely the safety of an officer..."

Agent Knowles rolled his eyes.

"You're starting to sound like our dear old Petty Officer."

Shane was surprised that Mike was letting them get away talking like that, he turned to Mike.

"Ah Boss, can we have a word..."

Mike nodded and they headed for his cabin. Mike entered ad closed the door behind Shane.

"What's up X?"

Shane didn't really want to get involved in what seemed like a personal issue between Mike and Dutchy and Kate but he was the person between Mike and Dutchy so he needed to understand what was going on.

"Ah this whole thing seems a bit... I mean look I don't wanna cause any trouble but I can't help but feel there's more to all of this..."

Mike shook his head.

"I think you're reading too much into it..."

"With all due respect Boss my ass is also on the line and I need to know if there are any issues with Dutchy. He seems to be taking this all rather personally..."

Shane cringed as soon as the words came out of his mouth, he knew that it was a dangerous accusation.

As much as Mike hated the idea of Dutchy and Kate he didn't want to their reputations to be ruined, especially if nothing were to eventuate.

"Well one of our crew mates is being held hostage, don't you think that warrants him to be worried?"

Shane didn't believe that Mike could that be naive to it, he pushed further.

"Well yes, but I mean, aren't you worried about her? You're not flipping out at any little comment that the agents make... I mean, is Agent Knowles accusation right? Are they involved? Because I thought they were on the same ship..."

Mike needed to put a stop to it, he out on his best CO's voice

"XO, it is completely untrue, and even if it was, they weren't on the same ship, well not in the beginning. So anyway, are we clear?"

Shane nodded.

"Yes Boss..."

Shane left his cabin, Mike took a deep breath in and went to find Dutchy. He found him in the Senior sailors mess, he stood as Mike entered the cabin.

"Boss..."

Mike sat own opposite him.

"Sit Petty Officer..."

Dutchy had no strength to fight he was too worried about Kate, he sat.

"You need to smarten up Dutchy, Shane has already assumed that you and Kate have some sort of relationship, I don't need to tell you what that would do to yours and Kate's reputation if that go out."

Dutchy let out a frustrated huff.

"What do you care about my reputation, I think you've already made your own assumptions about that?"

Mike slammed his fist on the table out of frustration, Dutchy knew exactly what to say to get to him.

"Dutchy believe it or not, I care a lot!"

Dutchy glanced up at him with a cold look.

"But not enough right?"

Mike let out a frustrated grunt.

"Apparently not..."

There was an awkward pause in the conversation. Mike exhaled loudly in defeat.

"Can we just drop this, we need to concentrate on getting her back safe..."

Dutchy hesitated, he knew Mike was right.

"Yeah, alright..."

Dutchy got up to leave the mess. Mike called out after him.

"Dutchy..."

He turned at the door.

"Yeah?"

"Just don't hurt her..."

Dutchy gave him a half hearted smile and left.

End of chapter 10.

Don't forget to review! Xx


	13. Chapter 11 - Mike stands up for Kate

Hey everyone!

(this is the same A/N as the other chapter – just in case people don't read both!)

Hope you all had a lovely Christmas and a fabulous new year with too much food and booze. Well that's how us Aussie's do it hahaha.

Sorry it's been so long between chapters, this one has really been kicking my ass! Lol, slightly regretting the double story option, never again... well maybe haha. Also being distracted by other fics away in fantasy K and D land doesn't help my writers block but I think I'm finally back on track.

Anyway let's get on with it before I change my mind and want to re write it again.

Don't forget to review.

The Ties that Bind

Chapter 11 (Mike stands up for Kate)

Mike stood on the bridge constantly checking the radar, he was surrounded by Dutchy, Swain and 2Dads and the Federal Agents. Kate walked up the stairs and tried to peer over Mike's shoulder. Agent Knowles frowned at her presence and pulled her aside.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Kate glanced at him sideways irritated.

"Ah, I'm getting an update on the mission..."

He pulled her further away from the radar.

"I don't think so..."

Kate looked in Mike's direction for help, Mike cleared his throat and stepped in between them.

"Kate, ah Lieutenant Commander McGregor's experience and relationship with Paul will an asset..."

Agent Knowles didn't want to hear it, he interrupted.

"I think it will be more likely a disadvantage..."

Kate didn't appreciate being talked about while she was standing right next to them, she put her hands on her hips.

"Agent Knowles, it is clear that my brother is guilty and I want to see him brought to justice, I believe that I'll be able to convince him to turn himself in, well more than any of you lot."

Agent Knowles glared at her for a moment, she did have a point. He let out a frustrated grunt and looked at Mike.

"If she stuffs this up it's your head...We're going to interview the others..."

He walked out of the bridge and Agent Rowe followed. Kate sighed, she knew that it was a possibility that it could all go downhill but she didn't want Mike to take all the blame.

"Boss..."

"It's okay Kate, look I don't know if it's best if you're there but I trust you. But if you can talk him down then it's best for everyone."

She gave him a half hearted smile and stood back at the radar.

An hour before first light they gathered on the deck to board the impounded drug boat. They crew were dressed in civvies and had wigs on to disguise themselves. They jumped onboard while Kate and Mike stood on the deck, he reached out and grabbed her hand.

"You sure you're okay to do this?"

She nodded slightly.

"I have too..."

"Okay, if he goes quietly then I want you to be the least involved, got it?"

She nodded and boarded they boat.

The crew stood in the wheelhouse looking out for the smugglers boat. 2Dads took out some gum and started to chew, he's chewing became louder, Kate glanced over to him, he didn't notice. Kate tried to distract herself, but it wasn't working, all she could hear was the incessant noise of his chewing.

"2Dads, would you just stop!"

The crew jumped at Kate's snap, they all looked at each other not knowing what to do.

Kate looked around at the shocked looks on the crews faces, she hung her head in embarrassment and walked out to the deck, Mike followed concerned at her behaviour.

She stood out on the bow of the boat and wrapped her arms around herself, Mike slowly approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Kate, there' still time to get you back to Hammersley."

She shook her head still staring out to the ocean.

"How could he do this to me again?"

He sighed and stood next to her, Dutchy ran out to them interrupting their moment.

"Sorry boss, we've got a visual on the exchange boat."

Mike gave her an encouraging smile and gave her arm a squeeze.

"You can do this..."

They rushed back into the wheelhouse.

"Okay, 2Dads and Dutchy you board first..."

Dutchy cleared his throat interrupting them.

"What if Paul is on deck and recognises us..."

Mike chuckled a little

"I didn't even recognise you when you came out of your cabin... but I guess when they get close they'll see that you're not the guys we've got in austere and we'll need to move fast. According to their intel there are only 2 of them and Paul on board. Right, you two stand on deck, we'll make ourselves scarce..."

2Dads and Dutchy stood on deck almost pacing, they were incredibly nervous, Charge was steering the boat and Mike and Kate crouched down below the railing out of sight. The boat came along side and they tied the boats together.

2Dads and Dutchy jumped on board the drug boat, Gaz approached them and looked them up and down. Paul came up from below and recognised them both, he tried to hide his surprise but Gaz saw him. Gaz was immediately on dege.

"Hey, where's Ted and Brad?"

2Dads glanced nervously at Dutchy, he cleared his throat.

"They got caught by the bloody Navy, Terry sent us instead..."

Gaz glanced at Paul and he shrugged slightly, he shook his head and drew his weapon. 2Dads and Dutchy retaliated and drew their weapons, they were at a standstill.

Mike and Kate jumped up from the other side of the boat and announced themselves, they also drew their weapon. Paul immediately recognised Kate, he tried to diffuse the situation.

"Gaz, mate just calm down a minute..."

He scoffed.

"Calm down? Do you want to go back to prison?"

Gaz noticed Paul glance back and forth from Kate to him.

"What's going on Paul? Do you know her or something?"

He placed the gun at his temple and took out another gun and pointed back at the Hammersley crew. Paul exhaled sheepishly.

"That's my sister..."

Gaz's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Sister? You're shitting me right?"

Paul shook his head ever so slightly, Gaz let out a groan.

"The one that's in the Navy?"

Paul nodded again, Gaz unlatched the safety on his gun, Kate held her breath.

"I know having you here was a liability!"

Mike glanced round, it was about to get messy he had to intervene.

"Look fellas, this doesn't have to end badly..."

Gaz laughed and smiled at him.

"This is only gonna end badly for you or him..."

Mike unlatched the safety on his gun.

"Look around you... you're out numbered..."

Kate had to do something, she went to step forward, Mike grabbed her arm stopping her and shook his head. She frowned and shrugged him off and lowered her gun and stepped closer to Paul.

"Paul, it's not too late... please, I thought you came back here to make amends, you were doing so well, please, I just want us to be a family."

He reached out to take her hand, a grin grew on her face, she was getting through to him. He grasped her hand in his and spun her round and dragged her towards him, he had held his arm tightly around her neck and held the gun to her head.

"I'm sorry sis, I don't have a choice..."

Kate tried to struggle out of his embrace but he was too strong.

"There's always a choice Paul..."

He focused his attention on Mike.

"Go or I will shoot her..."

Mike hesitated for a minute.

"I don't think you would mate..."

Paul let out a laugh and took the safety off the gun.

"Are you sure about that?"

Dutchy tried to distract him.

"Paul, what are you doing? She's your sister, she took you in, she trusted you..."

Paul laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Nice try Dutchy, I can't believe you guys fell for that!"

Mike raised his gun and aimed it at Paul, Kate's eyes bludged.

"Mike! What are you doing?"

"Kate, just stay out of it..."

"Ah I think that's a bit hard Mike..."

Dutchy glanced at Mike and gave him a small nod, Paul noticed and re-aimed the gun at Dutchy.

"Oi, what are you doing?"

Mike took the opportunity while Paul was distracted to take him out, he let off 2 rounds. He held his breath as the force flipped Paul and Kate overboard, Mike and Dutchy raced to the side of the boat to look for them, there was no sign of them. Gaz cut the rope tying the boats together and then raced to the wheelhouse and started the engine, Mike and Dutchy were thrown by the force of the boat taking off. He opened fire on them while trying to steer the boat. Mike and Dutchy returned fire, 2Dads approached from the back and tackled him, he hit his head on the steering wheel and knocked himself out. 2Dads stopped the boat and tied him to the wheel and ran to check on Mike and Dutchy. Mike desperately scanned the water's surface, he grabbed his radio.

"Charlie 82 to Papa82 we need immediate back up, 2 POB overboard, repeated 2 POB overboard."

Chaarge brought the other boat alongside and re tied them together and let down the anchor. Swain arrived in the RHIB and Mike, Dutchy and 2Dads jumped in and started the search for Kate and Paul.

A kilometre or so away Dutchy spotted something in the water.

"Halfy, something in the water, green, near..."

Halfy steered the boat in the direction, it was Kate, she had been able to inflate her life jacket. They pulled her aboard, she was a little groggy but relatively unharmed. Mike grabbed the radio to alert the others

"Charlie 82 to Papa82, we've found Kate, we're sending her back to the ship and then we'll continue the search for Paul."

Swain too Kate back to the Hammersley in the RHIB. He sent it back out to Mike, Dutchy and 2Dads who went back out to search for Paul. Swain and Bird took Kate down to the ward room. Swain flashed the light in her eye to check her pupils.

"X, can you hear me? X?"

Kate bolted straight up and gasped, Swain placed an hand on her shoulder and gently lay her back down on the table.

"It's okay Kate, you went overboard."

She bolted up again.

"Paul!"

"Kate, please just lay down, they're out looking for him..."

She shook her head.

"No, I'm fine swain..."

She went to stand and stumbled, Swain gave her an insistent look and sat her back down.

"Kate, you probably have a concussion, please just sit for a moment..."

Kate sat back down and let out a frustrated huff, Swain continued to check over her.

A little while later Kate paced on deck waiting for the RHIBS to return, Bird brought her a glass of water and a sandwich.

"Ma'am, I know you're worried but you should be resting..."

Kate shot her an all knowing look, Bird knew what was coming, she retreated.

"But you know your body better than anyone right?"

Kate gave her a smiled and nodded, she continued to pace sipping on the water and taking the occasional bite out of the sandwich.

A few hours later she heard the RHIB crane being lowered and looked over the side of the boat. She tried to make eye contact with Mike, he was busy trying to avoid it. Mike climbed back on deck, Kate raced over to him and pulled on his arm.

"Where is he?"

He took a deep breath in and swallowed hard.

"We couldn't find him Kate..."

Kate already knew this was the case as he wasn't standing on board but her mind refused to believe it.

"Well why aren't you still out there searching..."

He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Kate... we've been out there for nearly 3 hours...I got confirmation from Maxine to call off the search."

She couldn't believe that he was abandoning the search, she scoured the RHIB for Dutchy, she ran up to him desperate for answers.

"Dutchy... what was your search radius? You can't have searched everywhere..."

Dutchy looked into her eyes hoping he wouldn't have to say it, she could tell from his expression that it wasn't good. Tears formed in her eyes, she knew what he was going to say next. She shook her head in disbelief and ran to her cabin. Dutchy went to go after her, Mike put his hand out stopping him.

"I'll go Dutchy..."

Kate sat on her rack trying not to believe that her brother was gone, she tried to tidy herself as Mike knocked on the door.

"Kate, I'm sorry..."

She tried to calm herself, but she had to blame someone. She stood up making herself feel less venerable.

"If you hadn't shot him..."

Mike was expecting a reaction like this, he kept his voice calm.

"Kate, he was going to shoot you..."

She didn't want to hear it, stepped closer and raised her voice.

"There had to be another way, but I guess it doesn't matter now you got exactly what you wanted, he's gone..."

He knew that she just needed to rant but that comment was out of line.

"C'mon Kate, that's never what I wanted..."

She let out a frustrated hiss and clenched her fists by her side.

"Oh c'mon Mike, you hated him for the second he arrived."

"Kate we've discussed this..."

"Yeah we have, now get out!"

Mike stood his ground, she knew that this was her way of grieving.

Kate's eyes welled with tears again, she couldn't deal with him, not on top of everything else.

"Please go..."

He saw her expression change in to one of defeat and sadness, he didn't want to upset her further, he did as she asked and left.

End of Chapter 11

Please don't forget to review! Xx


	14. Chapter 11 - Mike plays by the rules

Hey everyone!

Hope you all had a lovely Christmas and a fabulous new year with too much food and booze. Well that's how us Aussie's do it hahaha.

Sorry it's been so long between chapters, this one has really been kicking my ass! Lol, regretting the double story option a little, never again... well maybe haha. Also being distracted by other fics away in fantasy K and D land doesn't help my writers block but I think I'm finally back on track.

Anyway let's get on with it before I change my mind and want to re write it again.

Don't forget to review.

The Ties that Bind

Chapter 11 (Mike plays by the rules)

Back on board the drug smugglers boat Paul was getting nervous about Kate.

"Tez, please just let me see her. C'mon, please..."

He shook his head.

"No, I'll go check on her..."

Terry walked down stairs and put the balaclava over his head, Kate was waiting by the door hoping to ambush him. He opened the door and looked around, he frowned not seeing her, she jumped on his back attempting to take off his balaclava.

They struggled and he flipped her onto the ground onto her back, but not before she grabbed his balaclava. She lay on the floor and squinted trying to focus on the face staring down at her.

"Terry?"

He winced as she said his name.

"I really wish you hadn't done that!"

Terry stormed up the stairs and locked the door, Paul raced over to him.

"What happened? You didn't hurt her did you?"

Gaz walked up behind Paul and grabbed his shoulder and spun him around to face him.

"Hey, who's side are you on mate?"

Paul tried not to hesitate, Gaz was the one who genuinely frightened him.

"Yours of course, but she's my sister..."

He turned back to Terry to try and reason with him.

"Tez, you have a sister, you understand don't you?"

Terry shook his head slightly and walked off, Gaz shoved Paul on to the floor.

"You better get your head in the game if you want her to live. Now, stay down there..."

Paul nodded nervously and didn't dare move.

Gaz went after Terry, they stood in the wheelhouse trying to figure out a plan.

Paul slowly moved himself closer to try and hear.

"It's only a matter of time before the Navy are on to us Tez, we need to get rid of both of them, they're a labiality..."

"Yeah but the Navy girl is insurance, they'll let us go if we have her..."

"Nah, I say we dump 'em, they know too much..."

"We'll wait till we've made the pickup, if something goes wrong we can use them then, just calm down!"

Gaz rolled his eyes in disagreement.

"Okay, you can explain this to the boss if the shipment doesn't make it in."

Gaz headed out to the deck, Terry grabbed his shoulder and spun him round.

"And leave her alone!"

Gaz tilted his head.

"What do you care?"

"There's a line Gaz..."

He scoffed and rolled his eyes at the thought.

"Yeah, we're upstanding citizens..."

He tightened his grip on Gaz's shoulder and held his mean stare.

"Gaz, I meant it, pick up is in a couple of hours, just keep an eye out for our Navy friends..."

Back on Hammersley Dutchy was sitting in the senior sailors mess with his head in his hands. Mike wanted to try and smooth things over but he also had a mission to lead, he knocked on the door and entered.

"You okay?"

Dutchy took a deep breath in trying to stay civil.

"Yeah, as much as I can be..."

Mike knew his next comment wasn't going to help with the 'smoothing things over' but he was in charge after all. He sat down next to him and glanced over to him.

"I think it's probably best that you sit this one out..."

Dutchy stood up objecting to Mike's comment, he tried to stay composed, he knew that Mike was just trying to do his job but he couldn't help but feel he was letting his personal feelings get in the way.

"That's not an option Boss..."

Mike took a step closer and lowered his voice.

"Dutchy, I think you're in way over your head..."

Dutchy took a step towards him, Mike may be his Boss but he wasn't going to let him think he could intimidate him out of helping with the mission. They stood close, their faces only centimetres apart.

"Boss, I am one of the best people to have out there..."

Dutchy's heart started to beat faster, in this moment he realised that he really did care about Kate and in a different way to all the other women that he'd ever been with. Mike looked confused as he saw the expression change on Dutchy's face, he retracted and stepped back a little.

"Please Boss, don't make me beg..."

Mike sighed and sat down, Dutchy followed, he placed his head back in his hands. Mike glanced over to him, he recognised that look, that position, he had been in that exact same position when Kate had suspected of being poisoned and taken hostage on the FFV. It was the look of fear of losing someone you love. Mike knew this was the opportunity to be his friend and not his boss. He sighed and placed a hand on Dutchy's back trying to give him some sort of comfort.

"Have you figured out what you're going to say to her?"

Dutchy looked at him with a confused expression.

"Does she even know you have feelings for her?"

He immediately looked away, Mike laughed at his awkwardness.

"Don't make the same mistake I did, you need to tell her. You were right, I never made her my first priority, work always came first..."

Dutchy sat there in silence, this was an uncomfortable conversation, not one that he'd ever assume Mike would initiate.

"You just need to make sure you're prepared Dutchy, this situation is volatile, these guys, I don't think they'd hesitate in harming anyone. We need to be prepared okay?"

"Just trust me Boss, I, we can do this..."

Mike gave him a nod and walked off.

Back on the drug boat Paul got up and peered into the wheelhouse making sure Terry was alone.

"Tez, please, just let me go see her..."

Terry glanced out to the deck to see where Garry was.

"I don't think that's a good idea..."

"Please, I just want to check that she's okay..."

Gaz walked up behind him and shoved him a little, Paul's tone changed he tried to sound less concerned.

"Oh and I could try and get some information out of her, like if they know we're out here..."

Terry let out a huff, he glanced at Gaz who gave him a little nod.

"Thank you."

Paul made his way below, he opened the door and found Kate in the corner of the cabin.

"Kate?"

She stood up and grasped her head, the throbbing worsened, she sat back down. He rushed to her side and held her hand.

"Kate, I'm so sorry..."

She scoffed and turned her back towards him.

"Yeah, how many times have I heard that?"

Paul hung his head in shame, why should she believe him? He had betrayed her trust too many times to count.

"Kate, it'll be okay, Dutchy's on to it..."

Kate turned to face him hearing him mention Dutchy's name.

"Dutchy?"

Paul laughed at her surprised expression.

"Yeah, you know he really cares about you..."

Kate scrunched up her face at the thought, Paul could see she didn't have a clue.

"Kate, you would have to be blind not to see it...if you didn't care about him then why did you push him away?"

Kate was annoyed that Paul knew her so well, even after all those years apart. Paul squeezed her hand a little.

"I left some evidence for them to find, Dutchy found it thank god. They shouldn't be too far way."

Kate was completely overwhelmed and confused.

"So what, are you in on this or not? And what is Terry doing here, don't tell me you dragged him into this too?"

"Look it's a long story but Kate, if this goes bad, just save yourself okay? These guys are dangerous, they will not hesitate to kill you. I have to do what they say, I've got debts to repay and they'll kill me if I don't..."

She so desperately wanted to believe he wasn't a bad person, she tried one last time to reason with him.

"Paul, you have a choice, I just don't understand why you didn't ask for help..."

"There's nothing you could do Kate, I did everything they said. I came here looking for you, I knew you were in the Navy, they sent me here to get information."

Kate snatched her hand back.

"So it is true...you totally played me..."

He nodded slightly breaking eye contact, he heard the door creak and saw Gaz out of the corner of his eye, he cleared his throat.

"I planted the bugs and the trackers..."

Tears started to well in her eyes, she stood above him and raised her voice.

"You never cared, you never wanted to be a family again..."

He took a deep breath in and shook his head, he stood up and barley made eye contact with her. She couldn't believe that all the nice things that he had said and done for her in the past few weeks were fake, were a lie.

"Paul John McGregor, you look me in the eye and tell me that you don't care about me."

Paul looked up at her with a steely look on his face.

"I came back here to save myself Kate, it was just convenient that you were in the Navy..."

Kate held his stare, Gaz laughed and clapped slowly and walked towards them.

"Aww, what a touching family reunion..."

Gaz walked up to Kate and stood close, she winced as he ran his finger down her cheek and down her chest.

"And what a beautiful family you are..."

Paul grabbed his arm with force.

"Don't touch her..."

Gaz grabbed his arms and tightened his group.

"And what are you gonna do about it?"

Paul grit his teeth and threw a punch and Gaz went flying across the cabin. Paul lunged at him and they wrestled on the floor, Kate took the opportunity to make a run for it. She ran up the stairs and was comforted by Terry in the doorway, he pointed his gun at her, she froze immediately.

"Don't even think about it..."

Kate shook her head in disbelief.

"Terry, what are you doing? You were one of his best mates, you took me to my formal for god's sake..."

He looked at her for a minute and spun her round and dug the gun into her side.

"Sorry Kate, don't have time to reminisce..."

He walked her down the stairs and found Paul and Garry fighting.

"Hey! Would you two stop it!"

They looked up at Terry and hesitated.

"We need to get this done!"

Gaz stormed up to Terry.

"I don't trust him Tez, he was down here coming up with a plan with her to escape..."

Paul shoved him a little.

"No I wasn't..."

He walked up to Terry to try and smooth things over with him.

"Tez, she's gonna do as she's told..."

He glanced over to Kate.

"Aren't you?"

Kate nodded slightly. Paul brushed himself off and stood closer to Terry.

"I don't know what I can do to prove to you that I'm with you..."

Garry stood up and walked over to Kate and had a devious look on his face, he ran his finger over her cheek.

"I know what you can do."

They walked up on deck, Terry still holding Kate at gun point. Gaz reached out for the gun.

"Gimme the gun..."

Terry looked at him hesitantly.

"Terry, just give me the gun!"

He reluctantly handed Garry the gun and he pointed it at Kate. Terry went to take it off of him.

"How's this proving that Paul's on our side..."

He smiled and kicked the back of Kate's knee, she dropped to the ground, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. Garry held the gun to her head, Paul stood there frozen, Garry grabbed his hand and put the gun in it.

"This is how you can prove that you're on our side..."

Paul froze, Kate looked up at him in disbelief.

Shane sat at the EOD watching the scene on the drug boat unfold.

"Ah Boss, you need to see this, I think we need to move..."

Mike, Dutchy and the Agents rushed over to the screen, they stood there in horror as they watched as Paul had a gun to Kate's head.

Mike gave Dutchy the nod of approval.

"Extra plates, go!"

Dutchy didn't hesitate, they boarding party headed for the RHIB.

Back on the boat Paul was frozen in fear, Gaz nudged him.

"Well, go on. Shouldn't be that hard if you're one of us right?"

Kate closed her eyes, tears spilt down her cheeks. She sat there thinking of her life that was only half lived and the wasted opportunities, the family she would never have.

Paul's hands were shaking, he glanced down at Kate then back at Gaz and Terry. Gaz took out his gun and aimed it at Paul's head.

"Shoot her or I'll shoot you!"

Paul positioned his trembling finger on the trigger, Kate closed her eyes, she couldn't believe that he was going along with it. She took a deep breath in and held it waiting for it all to go dark.

End Chapter 11

Don't forget to review! Xx


	15. Chapter 12 - Mike stands up for Kate

Hi Kids,

Well I've hoped you've enjoyed this journey, I wasn't sure where these stories were going and I've decided to make these the last chapters. This was definitely a challenge, one I'm not sure that I would repeat lol. I must admit I'm constantly having to go back and read nearly the whole stories as one so I don't get confused so I can't imagine what you guys are going through if you're reading both haha.

But I hope I've been able to satisfy everyone in their K/M and K/D fantasies haha.

I had to take some creative licence with "Navy Punishment". I went to read the actual Defence Force Law Handbook and it was just way to long and not very specific so I apologise if anyone knows the actual answer and I'm way off, plus I didn't really want to fire anyone lol.

Thanks to everyone that's left feedback its always appreciated.

Anyway, on with the show.

The Ties that Bind

Chapter 12

Bird knocked on her door as Mike walked down the corridor. Kate leapt off her bed and swung open the door ready to let fly.

"Mike, I told you..."

She stopped in her tracks as she saw the frightened expression on Bird's face.

"Oh, sorry Bird..."

"It's okay Ma'am, but I do need to give you a quick recheck though..."

Kate let out a frustrated huff and followed her to the ward room.

Kate sat on the exam table and rolled her eyes.

"This is totally unnecessary you know..."

"Ma'am, we just want to make sure you're okay, you may go through some symptoms of shock later so I need you to come and get me or Swain if you feel..."

"Bird, I think I've been in this job for long enough to know..."

She stopped herself, Bird didn't deserve to be berated.

"Sorry Jess, it's just been a day..."

Bird gave her a reassuring smile.

"I know Ma'am, I'll try to make this as quick as possible... and I umm, I'm sorry about Paul."

Kate broke eye contact, hearing those words made her stomach churn, no matter what she had just been through, he was still her brother and the sympathetic look that Bird was giving her confirmed her worst fears, he was gone. Kate was silent for the rest of the exam, Bird didn't really know what to say, she smiled occasionally and finished quickly and left.

A few hours later they docked at home port, Mike nervously knocked on Kate's cabin door.

"X, Commander White wants a word..."

Kate let out a frustrated huff and grabbed her bag, he tried to make eye contact with her hoping she had calmed down.

"We can catch a ride together..."

She walked straight past him almost shoving him out the way.

"No thanks."

Dutchy ran up behind Mike seeing Kate leave.

"Is she okay?"

Mike shook his head.

"I don't think so..."

Kate sombrely walked into Maxine's office, she wasn't in the mood of a lecture, Maxine noticed her drained appearance and stood form her desk with a concerned look on her face.

"Kate, how are you?"

Kate sighed, great, more sympathy. Maxine sat next to her trying to appear less intimidating.

"Kate, I really need to know how you are, are you okay?"

Kate grit her teeth and tried to put on a tough exterior.

"I'd be better if I was still out there searching for him..."

Maxine ignored Kate's dig, she know that she was under a lot of stress.

"Kate, the Kingston did another sweep, they were out there for another 2 hours. I'm sorry they didn't find anything, there's not much else we could have done."

Kate's stern look dropped of her face as tears streamed from her eyes, she started to breathe unsteadily, she wasn't okay, everything wasn't okay.

Mike watched from outside Maxine's window, he could see Kate starting to panic, he rushed into the room and knelt next to her. Kate didn't want to be anywhere near him, she stood up and stumbled a little trying to avoid him, he reached out and steadied her. She looked back at him and gave him a nasty glance.

"I'm fine Mike..."

Mike didn't believe her, he stood his ground.

"Kate, I'm sorry I shouldn't have let you go on that boat..."

Maxine's eyes budged at his comment, she grabbed his arm and pulled him aside.

"What? You let her go on the boarding?"

Mike glanced back at Kate trying to avoid Maxine's fuming stare, he could see Kate was clearly in shock, she was standing there staring into space.

Mike lowered his voice to avoid Kate over hearing.

"Max, she needed it, she needed to go out there, she helped..."

Maxine couldn't believe his stupidity, Mike was known for his cowboy antics but his was crossing the line, she had given him an order.

"No she didn't Mike and you deliberately disobeyed an order!"

Mike raised his voice slightly.

"She was fine Max, she's quite capable..."

Maxine was irritated that he was arguing with her, she knew this was due to their personal relationship and it wasn't appropriate. She had to act like his boss right now and not his friend.

"Capable? She got herself into a situation where she could have been shot and instead you had to discharge your weapon, and from what it looks like you killed someone. If she wasn't on the boarding..."

They both stopped as they heard a thud on the ground, they turned to see Kate on the floor. They rushed to her side, Maxine took out her phone and called an ambulance.

Mike sat next to Kate's bedside, his leg bouncing up and down. The doctor walked in and picked up her chart, he noted down her vitals and placed the chart back on the end of the bed. He could see Mike had questions, he cleared his throat.

"We have sedated her, I have spoken to your Commander and she advised me that Kate had been though some trauma in the past 24 hours. We thought it was best to let her body rest, she'll start to come out of this evening, I can call you when she wakes up..."

Mike shook his head.

"No, that's okay, I'll wait..."

Maxine appeared in the door way and gestured for him to come out of the room. He glanced back at Kate and reluctantly left her side.

"Mike, you need to come back to Navcom."

"But Max..."

"I'm sorry Mike, I had to report your actions to Fleet Command."

"Max..."

"Mike, you gave me no choice, you deliberately disobeyed an order then you put Kate in danger and you shot a man as a consequence. You let your personal relationship get in the way of your duties, I'm sorry."

Dutchy ran in to the hospital as Mike and Maxine were walking out, Dutchy noticed the gloomy looks on their faces an assumed the worst.

"Is everything okay? Is Kate okay?"

Mike nodded.

"Yeah, she's just sedated..."

Maxine sensed that the needed a moment alone.

"I'll meet you in the car Mike..."

Dutchy watched Maxine head for the exit, he turned back to Mike with a confused expression.

"What's going on?"

"Ah, gotta go face the music..."

"What do you mean?"

"Maxine gave me orders not to allow Kate anywhere near those drug boats..."

Dutchy shook his head is disbelief.

"You didn't tell me that..."

"I know, she begged me to let her go..."

Dutchy winced, he knew that hasn't the greatest idea, but he put himself in Mike's shoes, he probably would have done the same.

"Well, good luck...let me know how you go..."

Mike gave him a nod and walked out of the hospital.

Dutchy sat at Kate's beside, he thought it was hid duty seeming Mike couldn't be there.

Later that evening Kate started to regain consciousness. Dutchy was asleep in the chair next to her bed. She smiled as she opened her eyes, he had always been her protector, yet as he slept next to her he looked like a peaceful puppy.

She giggled as he snorted in his sleep, he bolted up right as he heard her laugh.

"Kate?"

"I'm okay Dutchy..."

Dutchy relaxed back into the chair.

"Right, you're okay..."

Kate looked around the room half expecting Mike to be hovering. Dutchy could see he mind ticking.

"He's not here..."

Kate remembered their last encounter, her asking him to leave, blaming him for the loss of her brother.

"Good..."

Dutchy knew she was putting on a front, he reached out and put an hand on her arm.

"Kate..."

She looked at him innocently.

"What?"

"He was here..."

Kate crossed her arms over her chest defensively.

"I don't care..."

Dutchy scooted his chair closer, these two were impossible.

"Yes you do. Kate he was doing everything he could to protect you, I probably would have done the same thing, you need to go easy on him?"

"Why, why should I? I have lost my only other part of my family..."

"Kate we are a family, Mike is your family... he's had to return to Navcom, he's in trouble."

Kate slowly unfolded her arms as she became concerned.

"Why?"

"Maxine gave him direct orders not to let you be involved in the boarding and obviously it played out like it did and Paul was shot. I guess they believe that if you weren't involved it may have gone differently. Her hands were tired, she had to report it. Kate he cares for you so much, he's done all of this to prove to you that you are the most important thing to him in this world..."

Kate felt so many things, she had lost her brother and her heart was aching, she was so mad at Mike but also truly in love with him and now he could be facing serious charges because he let his personal feelings sway a professional decision. She had to do something to help, she swung the covers back on the bed.

"I have to go speak to them..."

Dutchy put his hand out to stop her.

"Kate, I think you should just stay out of it."

"Dutchy, I can't..."

They were interrupted by the Doctor entering the room.

"Ms McGregor, you're awake, how are you feeling?"

"Great, but now I need to go..."

He stood in front of her stopping her from leaving.

"I'm afraid we can't allow that, you still have sedative in your system, it's not safe for you to be alone."

Kate looked at Dutchy for help, her eyes pleading for him to help, he gave her an unimpressed look and sighed.

"What if stay with her?"

The doctor paused for a moment.

"Okay, but if she has any dizziness or nausea she needs to come straight back in."

Before the Doctor could give her any more instructions Kate leapt out of bed, he grabbed her arm.

"Just hold on a minute, I'll get a nurse to remove your IV and you'll need to sign some papers that you're discharging yourself against medical recommendation."

An hour or so later Kate had been discharged, Dutchy was driving her home.

"Where are you going?"

Dutchy glanced over to her with a confused expression.

"Back to your house?"

"No, we're going to Navcom, I need to talk to them..."

Dutchy stayed silent and continued drive in the direction of her house

"Dutchy, don't make me pull rank..."

She gave him a stern glare, he let out a huff and pulled over.

"Kate, what are you going to do?"

"I dunno, tell them that I insisted, that I, that I made him put me on that boarding..."

Dutchy gave her a doubtful look.

"They're not going to believe that, how could you make him do that?"

"Dutchy, please don't argue with me!"

He sighed and indicated back out to the road.

"Just remember, Hammersley can't lose both of you..."

Kate ran into Navcom and tried to peak into Maxine's office but with no luck, the blinds were drawn. She knew that was a bad sign, she stood at the door and tried to compose herself. She knocked one the door three times and waited, the door opened ever so slightly and she was met with a stern looking Maxine.

"Kate, glad to see you're up but this isn't a good time..."

"On the contrary Ma'am, I think I can help."

"No Kate, Mike needs to deal with this, there's nothing you can say that's going to help him."

"But Ma'am..."

"Go home Kate."

She slammed the door shut, Dutchy walked up behind her.

"C'mon, I'll drive you home...I'll message Mike to let him know where you are."

Back at Kate's house she paced in the lounge room while Dutchy cooked them some dinner. He served 2 plates and brought them into the lounge room. He placed them on the coffee table, Kate barely noticed.

"Kate, just eat something please... or at least sit, you've been pacing for nearly 90 minutes, you're going to wear a hole in the floor."

Kate reluctantly sat down, Dutchy hovered the plate under her nose.

"Mmm, honey chicken and veggies..."

She glanced down at it and took the plate from him.

"It does smell good..."

"Of course it does! I made it! Now do you want me to cut it up for you?"

Kate rolled her eyes and placed the plate on the table and started to cut up the chicken. She was about to have a mouthful as she heard the front door open. She jumped up and raced towards it.

"Mike?"

Mike sheepishly entered her house not knowing how she was going to react, she ran up to him and he gave him a hug.

"Mike..."

Mike squeezed her back.

"Good to see you're home and umm you're not mad at me..."

They separated, Kate was still struggling with her feelings but she knew that for Mike to deliberately disobey orders was a big deal, and he had done it for her.

Dutchy walked up behind them and cleared his throat.

"Umm, well I might leave you two to talk..."

He turned to Mike before leaving.

"Just get her to eat the bloody chicken will you? Oh and there's plenty left for you..."

"Thanks Dutchy..."

Mike and Kate sat on the couch, he glanced over to Kate's plate.

"Mmm, that does look good!"

Kate whacked him on the arm.

"What happened?"

"Eat first..."

Kate rolled her eyes and picked up her fork and ate the piece of chicken that was attached to it.

"There, now tell me..."

"Well, it wasn't pretty, I've lost my promotion..."

Kate was shocked, she thought that Maxine might have been able to reason with Fleet Command.

"Mike!"

He placed his hand on hers.

"Its fine Kate, I could have been a lot worse... and I'm on a sort of probation, like, I can't do anything wrong for 6 months else there will be more consequences..."

She looked at him sympathetically.

"Mike, I don't know what to say..."

"Nothing, I mean it was stupid of me, Maxine was right I did let my personal feelings get in the way of my job, but I genuinely thought you going out there could have helped the situation but instead you got involved and I had to..."

Mike didn't want to say it, he didn't want to upset her further, Kate let out a sigh.

"Mike I'm sorry, it wasn't your fault, Paul put you in an impossible position."

Mike brushed his hand over her cheek.

"Kate, I did all of this for you because I love you, you know that right?"

Kate looked into his eyes and smiled, in all the years that they had been on again and off again, this was the first time that he had ever actually said it.

"I love you too Mike..."

They leaned in slowly, their lips were about to touch when they heard a strange noise outside. They jumped up off the couch, Mike ran to the back door.

"Just wait there..."

Kate shook her head.

"No way, I'm coming with you."

Mike turned on the back light, there was a pot plant knocked over and the pot had smashed everywhere. They jumped again as the doorbell rang, they both walked back inside, Mike locked the back door. Kate called out.

"Who is it?"

There was no answer, Mike stood in front of Kate and slowly unlatched the door.

"Who is it?"

Mike opened the door and they were both stunned to see Paul standing in front of them.

"Ah, hi..."

Kate blinked multiple times trying to check if her eyes were deceiving her, Mike was also just as bewildered but less sympathetic.

"Tell me why I shouldn't call the cops right now?"

He stepped towards Kate.

"Just let me apologise and say goodbye and then you can."

Kate was still in shock, she titled her head to the side as if it was going to help her focus.

"What?"

Paul took another step forward, but Kate stepped back. He dropped his head a little, his sister was genuinely afraid of him.

"Can I just come in for a minute?"

Mike put his arm out to stop him.

"How do I know this isn't a trick? Just yesterday you were threatening to kill her?"

Kate didn't know what it was but she could sense a change in him, she placed her hand on Mike's arm, he reluctantly lowered it so Paul could enter.

Paul sat on the couch next to Kate and reached out and took her hand in his.

"Katie, I came back to see if you were okay, I didn't know if you were alive..."

"Well, I am, but I don't understand, like Mike said, you were happy to threaten to kill me yesterday and now you're concerned if I'm okay?"

Knew it was big ask for her to understand, it was the lowest point in his life.

"I just, I don't know what's wrong with me Kate, I'm still using and I'm sorry, I know that mustn't mean much but I am. I saw how close you and your crew were, like a family and I realise that I've stuffed that up once but I want that again. I mean you've already shown me how far you would go to protect me and I know it's not really an excuse but those guys, the smugglers, they were going to kill me and I just panicked. I was, I am a coward, but I am going to turn myself in and I hope that one day you can find it your heart to forgive me and even visit me?"

Kate took a deep breath in, she didn't know what to say.

"Paul, I just, I am glad that you're alive but I just don't know if I can forgive you..."

Paul stood up and got out his phone.

"I understand, I really do..."

He glanced at Mike.

"Do you have Agent Knowles' number?"

Mike nodded and handed him his card. Paul dialled the number and took a deep breath in.

"Yes, hello, this is Paul McGregor, yes, I survived and I'm turning myself in... I'm at my sister house, yes Lieutenant Commander McGregor. Yes, I'll be waiting."

As soon as he hung up Kate's phone rang, she looked at the caller ID, it was Navcom.

"Kate McGregor, yes, hi Ma'am, it's true, he's here. Yes he's going quietly."

Kate hung up the phone and they sat there in silence. Mike scrunched up his face.

'So how did you get here? I shot you?"

"Oh umm, I had a vest on under my clothes and I hung around the bottom of the boat, when you guys were focused on finding Kate I swum for it, I was picked up by some fishermen."

Paul knelt down next to Kate, she couldn't make eye contact with him.

"Baby sister, I love you. I will never forget what you have done for me and one day I hope I can make it up to you."

There was a knock on the door, Kate leapt up from her seat.

"That was quick..."

Paul slowly stood up.

"Yeah well, I'm a wanted man..."

He put out his hand to shake Mike's hand.

"Well, this is it. Mike, look after her for me..."

Mike glanced at Paul and his out turned hand he reached out and shook it.

"I promise, just promise me you'll stay on the straight and narrow and tell the truth mate..."

"Yeah, I'm going to tell them everything, hopefully bring some of these bastards down."

He headed for the door he turned before opening it.

"I love you Katie..."

Kate stood there frozen, he opened the door to Agent Knowles and Agent Rowe, they immediately cuffed him and lead him down to the car.

A single tear dropped from Kate's eye.

"Wait!"

They Agents stopped and turned. Kate ran down her front path and flung her arms around Paul. More tears started to fall from her eyes, Agent Knowles cleared his throat.

"Sorry Lieutenant Commander, we have to go."

They separated, Kate said nothing but gave him a small smile, Mike walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her while they loaded him into the Police car.

"At least you'll know he'll be safe and get the help he needs..."

5 months later.

Kate walked in her front door, Mike as sitting on the couch reading.

"Hey!"

She leaned over the couch and kissed him on the cheek.

"How was your session?"

She plonked herself on the couch next to him.

"Yeah good, really good actually, I think I'm ready to see him..."

Mike put down his book, surprised at her revelation.

"Really?"

She smiled and nodded.

"I'm ready to tell him that I've forgiven him..."

Mike smiled and pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm so proud of you..."

"So umm there's actually a visit day today, do you mind coming with me?"

"Of course!"

Kate stood at the gates of the Lotus Glen Correctional Facility and looked nervous, she took a deep breath in. Mike tried to reassure her, he wrapped an arm around her.

"Are you sure you're ready?"

She nodded and took a step on to the property. They walked through security and signed themselves into the visitor log. They were assigned passes and leaded into an enclosed visiting area.

They sat down at a metal table, Mike grasped Kate's hand in his and gave her an encouraging smile.

"You got this..."

She took a deep breath in as she heard multiple buzzers go off, a warden lead Paul in to the area, he stood there stunned to see her.

"Katie?"

She stood up and slowly approached him.

"Hi..."

Tears welled in Paul's eyes.

"I can't believe you came..."

They sat down, Paul smiled at Mike.

"I see you kept your promise to look after her..."

Mike nodded.

"And you kept yours... I heard they took down a major ring because of your evidence."

Paul sighed.

"Yup, I meant a few months of solitary but no more broken promises..."

He turned his attention back to Kate.

"Does that mean you forgive me? That we're still family?"

Kate nodded.

"Like you said Paul, it's just us... I can't lose anyone else..."

Paul smiled ad nudged Mike's arm.

"Well I guess we can include him now... actually I have a bone to pick with you, you promised to look after her why haven't you proposed?"

Kate was mortified, she playfully hit Paul on the arm. Mike had a cheeky grin on his face.

"Well I had to get your permission first didn't I?"

Paul laughed nervously.

"Hang on, what if she never forgave me? You wouldn't have ever got it."

Mike winked at him.

"I knew she would..."

This time she whacked Mike on the shoulder, Paul laughed.

"Well I don't think she'd listen even if I didn't approve but I appreciate the gesture, and yes of course I give my approval..."

"Great, I thought you'd say that... you wanna see the ring?"

Paul looked confused, Mike stood up from the table and got down on one knee in front of Kate. Paul's eyes widened, Kate put her hands over her face.

"Oh, you're not..."

Paul nodded with excitement.

"Yes, he's going to do it, he's proposing to you in a prison..."

They all laughed, Mike took Kate's hand in his.

"Kate, I know that this isn't ideal, but at least it's a proposal story that no one will ever forget. I wanted to do this here because I know how important family is to you. We have our Hammersley family that I wouldn't change for the world and I know you would argue black and blue with someone who would say that they weren't your real family but you also have your bloody family, the people that you are connected to for life, the people we have unconditional love for. I want you to know that I will stand by you no matter what, and I wanted Paul to feel confident that while he's in here I will do anything I can to protect you from harm, to love you no matter what and to make you happy for the rest of your life. So Kate McGregor, will you marry me?"

Kate was speechless, she nodded as tears fell from her eyes. Mike sild the ring on her finger and kissed her.

Paul wiped the tears from his cheeks and clapped loudly, he moved himself in between them on the bench.

"Thank you so much for doing this here..."

He gave Mike a pat on the back.

"Really, it means so much..."

His expression changed as he pulled him in closer.

"But you hurt her and I'll hurt you, look around you, I have connections now..."

Kate gave him a death glare and smacked him on the back.

"Paul!"

Paul moved away and laughed.

"I'm kidding Sis!"

Kate scoffed.

"No, I mean if he hurts me I'll hurt him myself..."

Mike laughed.

"Yeah, sorry Paul, I'm more scared of her..."

Paul gave her a Kate a hug.

"Yeah, it doesn't look like you need your big brother to protect her anymore..."

Kate smiled and put his hand on her stomach.

"Yeah, but your niece might need an uncle..."

Paul jumped up excitedly.

"What? You're pregnant?!"

Kate nodded and rubbed her stomach.

"So you have to promise me that you'll be on your best behaviour so you can get out of here and be the best uncle ever."

Paul leaned down so his face was level with her stomach and whispered.

"I promise..."

The End.

Please let me know what you thought.

I didn't have the heart to make Paul evil in the end, I was going to have one story where he was good and one where he was bad but I just couldn't do it. xx


	16. Chapter 12 - Mike plays by the rules

Hi Kids,

Well I've hoped you've enjoyed this journey, I wasn't sure where these stories were going and I've decided to make these the last chapters. This was definitely a challenge, one I'm not sure that I would repeat lol. I must admit I'm constantly having to go back and read nearly the whole stories as one so I don't get confused so I can't imagine what you guys are going through if you're reading both haha.

But I hope I've been able to satisfy everyone in their K/M and K/D fantasies haha.

Thanks to everyone that's left feedback its always appreciated.

Anyway, on with the show.

The Ties that Bind

Chapter 12 ( Mike plays by the rules)

As she sat there her rage started to build, _c'mon Kate, you're not going to die, not like this._

Everything unfolded in slow motion, she swept her leg under herself taking Paul's legs out from under him, he fell and she grabbed the gun from his hands. Garry panicked and shot a few rounds in her direction, Paul leapt in front of her shielding her from the bullets. He got back up and she sat frozen as he tackled Garry to the floor, the gun went off making everyone stop. Kate realised what the outcome could be and screamed Paul's name. They separated, Garry had been shot in the chest, he fell back on to the deck and went limp.

Paul turned to face Kate and smiled, she smiled back relieved that he had attempted to save her, it meant that he was still a good person. Her eyes were drawn to his abdomen which was bleeding profusely, the smile fell of her face, Paul frowned at expression and looked down. Suddenly he collapsed, Kate scrambled to check on him, he had been shot while shielding her from the spray of Garry's bullets. She held both her hands over the wound trying to stop the bleeding. She felt a presence standing over her, she looked up and saw Terry holding a gun. She looked at him with a pleading expression.

"Terry, please help, you were his mate, please..."

Terry didn't hesitate, he chucked the gun on the ground and rushed to Kate's side and helped apply pressure to the bullet wound. Kate was almost shocked that he assisted her.

The RHIB pulled up alongside the boat with Dutchy, 2Dads, Swain and Agent Knowles.

Agent Knowles rushed over to them and pat Terry on the back.

"Are you hurt?"

He shook his head.

"No, but you took your bloody time."

Kate looked at them in complete confusion.

"What?"

Agent Knowles ignored her question.

"I thought you said you gave him a vest?"

"I did but as he leapt in front of Kate the front came undone, the idiot mustn't have tied it properly."

Kate stood up in daze of confusion, Dutchy rushed to her side, Swain knelt beside Paul trying to investigate the extent of his injuries.

Dutchy lead her away so Swain could work.

"Kate, are you okay?"

She stood there staring into space, her mind went into overdrive trying to work thought what had just unfolded.

"He was going to shoot me, then he saved me and... and Terry, he's was our mate but Agent Knowles knows him?"

Dutchy had no idea what was going on, he turned to check on Swain and Paul when he heard a thud, he turned back around and Kate had collapsed.

Dutchy gathered her up into his arms and jumped back onto the RHIB, they loaded Paul on to a stretcher and headed back to the Hammersley.

They rushed Paul into the ward room and Dutchy placed Kate on to her rack. Mike stood at her door way.

"What happened?"

Dutchy brushed the hair away from her face.

"She just feinted..."

Bird rushed in to check on her, Dutchy moved out the way and followed Mike to the senior sailors mess.

"What the hell is happening? Kate said something about knowing Terry and then Agent Knowles was talking to him like he knew him..."

Mike took a deep breath in, he knew that explaining everything to him could rotationally make him fly off the handle and this wasn't the place.

"Ah, well have a full debrief when we get back... I'd better call Commander White."

Bird knocked on the door.

"She's awake..."

Dutchy rushed back to Kate's cabin, she was sitting up in her bed rubbing her head. Dutchy cautiously sat on the edge of her bed.

"Kate?"

It was like she suddenly snapped out of a trance.

"Paul? Where is he?"

She went to get off the bed and stumbled, Dutchy caught her before she me the floor.

"Swain is working on him, it's probably best that you stay here..."

She barely struggled, she knew the outcome could be bad, she didn't want to face the possibility. She sat back down on the bed, he put an arm around her and pulled her close.

"I'm so confused Dutchy, what an earth is going on?"

He didn't really know himself, he kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him, the look on her face broke his heart, she looked so lost and confused.

He knew it wasn't appropriate, he knew if he got caught he'd be in trouble but he couldn't help himself. He slowly leaned in, giving her the chance to pull away but she didn't. His lips gently pressed against hers, it felt so right. She realised what was happening and pulled away refusing to make eye contact with him.

"Dutchy... I..."

He knew where this was going, he was being rejected, he focused on the floor and fidgeted on the spot. She reached out and lifted his head with her hand.

"Dutchy, it's just..."

He stood up not wanting to hear it, of course she didn't feel the same way. What was he thinking? It was his over active imagination.

"No, I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking, why would you ever... never mind."

Mike stood in the corridor he had witnessed everything, he walked away from the door as Dutchy exited, he turned back and knocked.

"Kate?"

She wiped the tears from her cheeks not wanting him to see her cry.

"Boss..."

He sat down beside her and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Are you okay?"

She wasn't but it was just easier to nod.

"We're transferring Paul to the Melbourne, we're not far away, he's stable for now... if you're up to it Maxine wants to do a full debrief when we get back to port."

She gave him another nod, he placed his hand on her knee.

"It'll be okay..."

Mike got up and headed for the door.

"Mike..."

He stopped at turned at the door.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for coming after me..."

Mike was about to correct her but he heard Swain call his name.

"Just glad you're okay..."

Homeport.

Mike, Kate, Dutchy and Agent Knowles and Rowe walked into Navcom and into Maxine's office, Maxine stopped Dutchy at the door.

"Ah, I'll get you to wait outside Petty Officer..."

Dutchy frowned, but he knew better than to argue with her. He plonked himself on the chair outside her door and folded his arms over his chest.

Inside Maxine sat at her desk while Mike and Kate stood in front of her and the Federal agents stood to one side. She shuffled a stack of paper on her desk and glanced up to them, she knew they had questions, lots of questions.

"So the Kingston was able to catch the other boat, the offenders have been taken into custody and the shipment of drugs has been handed over to the authorities."

They nodded along.

"Now, I think there's a few things we need to clear up..."

Agent Rowe opened the door, Terry walked into her office with a nervous grin on his face. Agent Rowe and Knowles gave him a nod, Maxine stood up from her desk and shook his hand.

"Agent Green, good to finally meet you..."

Terry walked up to Kate who looked like she was going to explode.

"Hi Katie..."

He put out his hand to shake hers, Mike glanced at Kate uncertain how she was going to react. She burst into tears, Mike grabbed chair and placed it behind her, she collapsed into it. Dutchy heard the commotion and entered the office without knocking and rushed to her side.

"Kate, are you okay?"

She nodded through her sobs, Maxine placed a hand on Dutchy's shoulder.

"Why don't you get Lieutenant Commander McGregor a glass or water..."

He hesitated wondering whether it was just a ploy to get him out of the office, she gave him a stern look. He reluctantly stood and followed her order.

Kate grabbed a tissue and tired to tidy herself up.

"I'm sorry..."

Terry knelt next to her.

"It's okay Katie, you've been through a lot and I know this must be a shock."

She nodded as she stood from the chair.

"Sorry Ma'am, please continue..."

Maxine cleared her throat.

"So obviously Agent Green is one of us, he was brought in because we thought that your brother had double crossed us..."

Kate put her hands up to pause he conversation.

"Wait, so he's innocent?"

Maxine shook her head.

"Well not exactly, Agent Rowe and Knowles paid him a visit in the hospital when he OD'd. Well actually, he didn't OD, apparently he had gone to the guys he was working for and wanted to back out, he was beaten up and they gave him a hotshot, they wanted him to look guilty."

Dutchy stormed back into the office with a glass of water, Maxine took it for him and ushered him back out the door, he was sick of being cut out, he turned before she shut the door.

"Ma'am, I really think I should be in there..."

"Sorry Dutchy, we'll update you later."

Dutchy stood his ground as Maxine shut the door, he sat back down in a huff.

Maxine handed Kate a glass of water, she shook her head rejecting the offer, Maxine rolled her eyes and placed the water on the desk.

"So anyway, long story short, Paul is technically one of us, I mean he did plant the trackers and the bugs and we're trying to negotiate the consequences of that..."

Kate was struggling with all of this, she interrupted.

"So why did he try and convince me otherwise..."

Agent Rowe cleared her throat.

"Ah, yeah that was us. We couldn't let anyone know, sorry, not even you guys. We didn't know if there were anymore leaks and we couldn't risk it."

Mike placed a hand on Kate's arm, he could see she was getting worked up.

"It's okay Kate, it all worked out in the end..."

Her phone rang, it was from a number she didn't know but it was local, she excused herself and exited Maxine's office, Dutchy leapt out of his chair following her.

"Kate, Kate, what's going on?"

She answered her phone ignoring him.

"Kate McGregor..."

Dutchy watched as her expression changed and the colour drained from her face, Mike was watching from Maxine's window, before Dutchy could do anything Mike ran past him and stood in front of Kate. He let out a frustrated huff and stood there watching them.

Kate dropped the phone beside her with an absent look on her face. Mike tilted his head slightly and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Kate?"

She opened her mouth to speak but the words didn't follow, she blinked a few times and tried again.

"He's gone..."

Dutchy approached them seeing that Kate was upset.

"Kate?"

Mike put his hand out stopping Dutchy, he knew that he wasn't the most delicate person in the world.

"Ah, I think she just needs some space Petty Officer..."

Dutchy frowned and took a step back, he didn't understand Mike's behaviour only hours ago he was basically telling him to go for it and now he was putting a stop to it like an overprotective father.

"Fine..."

He glanced at Kate.

"Call me if you need anything..."

He walked off, Maxine and the Agents came out of the office confused about the hold up.

Agent Green's phone rang.

"Agent Green, yes Doctor, okay... thank you for letting me know, I'm with her now."

Mike turned to Terry, Kate was still standing there almost comatose.

"Terry?"

He walked up to Kate a lead her back into Maxine's office, Mike and Maxine looked at each other trying to get a clue to what was happening.

Inside the office Kate sat down and Maxine passed Kate the glass of water. Mike pulled Terry aside.

"What the hell is going on?"

Terry leaned in farther.

"Paul died about 15 minutes ago..."

Mike looked over to Maxine who was trying to soothe Kate, tears started to well in her eyes.

"He saved my life..."

Mike walked over to Maxine and whispered in her ear, she nodded I agreement.

"Kate, Mike's going to drive you home..."

She shook her head.

"I want to see him."

Neither of them thought it was a good idea, she was in shock and she needed to rest after her ordeal. Mike knelt beside her and tried to convince her.

"Kate, I think it's best..."

She stood up and clenched her fists by her side, people were always deciding what was best for her, but she knew what was best for her.

"I think it's best if I go to the hospital..."

They didn't want to upset her any further, Mike nodded giving in.

"Okay, I'll take you to the hospital..."

Kate sat at Paul's bedside holding his hand, she just stared at him not believing that he was gone. Mike stood in the corridor talking to the Doctor.

"What happened? He was stable..."

The doctor sighed and lead him away from the door so Kate wouldn't he heard.

"He threw a massive blood clot, there was nothing we could do... has she been check over?"

"No, but I don't think she's going to agree to it..."

"Okay, well she should, I can give her another 30 minutes but we need to turn off the ventilator, there's no point prolonging it..."

Mike nodded and looked back to Kate.

"I'll see what I can do..."

Dutchy came sprinting into the hospital, he spotted Mike and ran up to him.

"I just heard...where is she? Is she okay?"

"She's in there with him..."

Dutchy started to walk to towards the room, Mike grabbed his arm stopping him.

"Just give her a minute..."

Dutchy spun back round to confront him, he was sick of Mike always getting in the way.

"Mike, what is your problem?"

"Dutchy, I'm trying to help. Back at Navcom I could see you were overly emotional, I just don't want anyone to get the wrong idea."

Dutchy didn't believe him.

"Or you actually don't want me with Kate..."

Mike rolled his eyes, this was exactly what he was afraid of.

"Dutchy, you need to stop and think, plus you don't actually know how she feels. I saw you kiss her on the ship..."

Dutchy froze, worried at what he was going to say next.

"Look, I'm not going to report it, I know we've all been through a lot, but she doesn't need this right now..."

Dutchy was annoyed, he knew Mike was right but something still bugged him.

"So you're just being a friend?"

"She can have more than one concerned friend..."

He snatched his arm out of his grip and continued to the room. He knocked slightly on the door.

"Kate..."

She continued to stare at Paul, Dutchy entered and sat beside her.

"I'm sorry Kate, I'm so sorry..."

Kate continued to stare at Paul, he placed a hand on her shoulder, she jumped a little.

"Sorry Kate..."

"What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean what am I doing here? I'm here for you Kate..."

She shook her head in disagreement.

"I heard you two out there, so not only does Mike think he know what's best for me when it comes to grieving but you two have also decided who's a better match for me?"

Dutchy was completely dumbfounded, he didn't expect that response.

"So why don't you go back out there and plan both of your lives, without me in it..."

Dutchy was too afraid to respond, he left the room. Mike was pacing he corridor, he frowned as he saw Dutchy leave.

A few hours later Mike drove Kate home, she said nothing on the car ride home. They wanted her to stay overnight in hospital but she refused, they let her go home on the condition that someone stay with her and much to her dismay the only person around was Mike.

They walked into her house, she looked around at her empty house and sighed. Mike placed her bag in the laundry and headed for the kitchen.

"Do you want anything? You haven't eaten all day..."

She shook her head.

"I'm gonna have a shower..."

Kate made her way up the stairs and stopped at Paul's door. She pushed the door open and walked into the room, she sat on the edge of the bed and looked around. She grabbed one of his t-shirts that were sitting on the bed and held it to her chest and burst into tears.

Mike ran up the stairs hearing strange noises, he found her lying on the bed in the foetal position hugging Paul's shirt.

"Oh Kate..."

He sat beside her and rubbed her back.

"He saved me Mike, he died because of me..."

Mike didn't really know what to say, he was never good with emotional situations. So instead he lay beside her and stroked her back until she fell asleep.

She awoke the next morning still in Paul's bed, she rubbed her eyes hoping that it was all just a bad dream. As she opened them she saw his things sprawled all over the bedroom from the search, she sighed and made her way down stairs. Mike was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. There was a knock on the door she gave Mike a forced smiled and opened the door, it was Terry, he was holding a bunch of flowers.

"Katie... hi..."

She stepped aside and let him in, her passed her the flowers.

"Thanks Terry..."

"Look, I know this is all probably really overwhelming and strange..."

She put the flowers down on the bench and gave him a hug, he gently wrapped his arms around her, he could feel her body pulsate from the sobs.

"He loved you Katie, he wanted to make it up to you..."

She nodded.

"I know but this is my fault..."

Terry grabbed her by the shoulders.

"No is not, you listen to me! He got himself into this... but you meant the world to him, that's why he did what he did."

Kate dropped her head, he raised it with his hand.

"Katie, he wouldn't want you to be like this you hear me?"

She nodded, they sat on the couch, Mike brought over plates for everyone intrigued at their conversation. Terry stood up and shook Mike's hand.

"Oh we've only met officially, but umm I actually grew up with Kate and Paul..."

"Oh, small world then..."

Kate played with the food on her plate. Terry cleared his throat, he didn't really know how to bring up the next subject so he just ripped the bandaid.

"So umm Paul's funeral..."

Kate closed her eyes, the tears started again, Terry placed a hand on her knee.

"I know that it's hard Kate, but Dutchy and I can take care of the arrangements, you've been through a lot."

She dropped her fork hearing his name.

"Dutchy?"

Terry glanced at Mike, he thought her reaction to his name was strange, he gave Terry a hesitant look but he continued.

"Ah yeah, I umm bumped into him at Navcom, he said he and Paul were good mates and that you two were close..."

"Terry, I can plan his funeral..."

"Okay Katie, just you don't need to do everything by yourself, you obviously have friends that care about you, just remember that..."

He got up and gave her a kiss on the head.

"Call me any time, day or night..."

She smiled and nodded.

"Thanks..."

A smirk came over Mike's face, Kate thought he was being completely inappropriate.

"What?"

"You were obviously stubborn your whole life then..."

Kate couldn't help but smile remembering the good old days.

"Terry's a good bloke, he took me to my year 12 formal after my boyfriend dumped me the week before... he took over big brother duties when Paul went away...but then I cut everyone off when I moved to go to ADFA, I was an asshole..."

Mike chuckled.

"You're not an asshole Kate... well maybe to Dutchy you are..."

Kate was shocked at his comment, she hit him on the arm.

"What?"

He took a deep breath in.

"Kate, I saw him kiss you..."

Kate put her head in her hands mortified.

"You know he figured all of this out, he's the one who demanded that we go out there, he stormed into Navcom and basically blackmailed them with computer he found that Paul left for him..."

Kate uncovered her face.

"What?"

"Paul had a contingence plan, he was tracking both of you. Dutchy found the computer and took it to Maxine, she wanted to hand it over to the AFP but he didn't trust them. Then he umm..."

Kate was confused about Mike's hesitation.

"He what?"

"He called me on us..."

"What do you mean?"

"He basically called me chicken...and he was right...don't push him away Kate, I think he's good for you and you're good for him..."

Kate sat back on the couch.

"Well I don't appreciate you two making decision for me whether it be about my mental health or my love life..."

Mike knew he was going to have to approach this carefully and calmly.

"Kate, just think about what he's done for you, think about how he felt this entire time while you had been kidnapped, I don't blame him for kissing you when he did..."

This would have been the most awarded conversation that they had ever had if Mike hadn't been right about everything.  
Mike smiled, he could tell he was getting through to her.

"Kate, hasn't Paul taught you anything? It's never too late to try and redeem yourself..."

She rolled her eyes, Mike got up and cleared the plates.

"Mike?"

"Yeah?"

"You're okay with this yeah?"

He scoffed.

"Don't worry about me Kate."

A few days later a small service was held for Paul. Kate didn't have any family left to attend so she invited Mike and Maxine along with Terry and the other Federal Agents. She hadn't had a chance to smooth things over with Dutchy, there was too much going on and she was still a little confused about her feelings, it didn't help that he hadn't contacted her either.

Dutchy stood in the background, he was a little hurt that he wasn't invited but the last time they spoke wasn't ideal. She had been though a traumatic experience and even if they weren't to have a romantic relationship they had always been close, he still wanted to be there for her.

He stood off to the side as they departed, he didn't want to get in the way or upset her.

Terry noticed him as they left and gave him a nod, he nodded back and walked away. Terry walked up to Kate and handed her a piece of paper.

"Umm Paul wanted me to give you this..."

Kate took the paper and started to unfold it, Terry placed his hand on her stopping her.

"Might be best to do it at home, maybe with some company? I've just gotta make a couple of calls, you have a minute with him okay?"

A little while later Terry and Kate arrived back at her house, she opened the door and was surprised to see Dutchy. Terry whispered in her hear and nudged her in the door.

"Just talk to him..."

He closed the door and left, Dutchy cleared his throat, he didn't know if she was going to speak to him.

"So, how are you?"

He cringed.

"Sorry that was a stupid question..."

Kate wandered around her house and noticed multiple additions to her photo collection, she walked over to the mantle and picked up a photo, it was a picture of Kate, Paul, Jay and Terry when they were little.

"Where did this come from?"

"I asked Terry if he had any pictures, he deserves to be remembered Kate..."

She tried to stop the tears from falling but couldn't, Dutchy so desperately wanted to hug her, hold her tight but that didn't end so well last time.

Kate picked up another picture and laughed. Paul had a full face of badly done make up and was squeezed into one of Kate's dresses.

"He really was the best big brother..."

She glanced back towards Dutchy.

"And you're a really good friend."

Dutchy exhaled sharply, friend, there it was, the answer.

She put the photo down and slowly approached him.

"Mike told me what you did for me, how you went into bat for me, blackmailing the AFP..."

Dutchy tried to hide his smile.

"Kate, you know I care about you right..."

She gave him a smile, still not ready to discuss 'it'.

Kate took out a piece of paper out of her pocket.

"Umm Terry gave me this, I think it's a letter from Paul, could you stay with me while I read it?"

"Of course..."

Kate unfolded the piece of paper, Dutchy put his hand on hers stopping her.

"Maybe we should sit, just in case."

Kate nodded, they sat on the couch, she took a deep breath in and began to read aloud.

"Dearest Kate,

I know in the past decade I haven't be around to protect you but you need to know that you mean the world to me. You have always looked out for me even though I was the one that should have been looking out for you. I hope that one day you can forgive me for all of this. I love you little sister, even your stubborn little heart."

She stopped and wiped the tears from her face, she read the last line in her head and hesitated reading it aloud. Dutchy watched as she crinkled her nose.

"What?"

She cleared her throat and read he last line

"My dying wish is that you kiss the guy standing next to you..."

Kate glanced at Dutchy, he laughed nervously.

"Does he mean me?"

"Of course it's you, you idiots!"

They jumped at the sound of another voice in the room. Kate and Dutchy stood there frozen, Kate blinked repeatedly trying to focused her eyes.

"Paul?"

He ran towards her and picked her up and spun her around, he put her down, she patted his arms and shoulders making sure he was real.

"Paul, how, you were..."

He wrapped an arm around her.

"Oh Katie, I've never seen you lost for words..."

He approached Dutchy and pat him on the shoulder.

"You okay mate? Don't tell me you're speechless too?"

Dutchy gave him a hug.

"Man, you play a dead bloke really well..."

"We had to make sure that they thought I was dead... sorry it was my last undercover assignment."

He gave him a wink.

"Did you like my letter?"

Kate tried to hide her red cheeks, he glanced at Dutchy and laughed, his cheeks were the same shade of red.

"Well, I'll just go up to my room then and you guys can chat."

Paul made his way up the stairs and turned.

"Katie, be nice!"

Kate and Dutchy sat on the couch, Dutchy cleared his throat breaking the silence.

"Ah, so..."

Kate looked up at him and smiled.

"I guess I owe you one huh? I never thanked you for coming after me, I mean if you hadn't ah insisted on sailing who knows where Paul and I would be..."

He smiled and placed his hand on hers.

"You don't need to thank me Kate... you just need to agree to go on a date with me..."

She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I hope you're not trying to blackmail me Petty Officer..."

Dutchy put on a hurt puppy face then grinned.

"Blackmail, me? Never..."

They both laughed as he pulled her in for a kiss.

The End.

Please let me know what you thought! xx


End file.
